That Game We Play
by Animefun17
Summary: CEO Inoue and CEO Kurosaki are on the brink of merging their companies, however a problem after another surfaces causing too much conflict for the merge to be complete. Growing frustrated they each butt heads blaming one another for no success UNTIL the argument gets too heated and they can't seem to leave each other alone. Warning Mature Content Language & Explicit Sex. ICHIHIME
1. My Life

**New story! Woke up this morning determined to write this. I hope it came out well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Life<strong>

Orihime stood by the window with her arms crossed over her busty chest, looking out to the busy night life of Tokyo from her high level office. She sighed realizing that she couldn't put herself through another blind date that her best friend Tatsuki set up for her. Each guy that she sat in front of at a restaurant just grew worst every time. Only this time the guy really thought it was okay to invite her to his own home to "roll in the sheets" according to him.

'BEEP BEEP'

"Ms. Inoue you have a call from Ms. Arisawa on line two," beeped her assistant outside her office.

Rolling her eyes Orihime walked back to her desk and pressed line two placing it on speaker.

"What Tatsuki?" growled Orihime.

"Ouch someone had a great night that they weren't ready for work today," giggled Tatsuki. "Working late because you can't get your mind off your hot date?

"Not in the mood right now Arisawa."

"Hmm when you use my last name like that it proves that you're either angry at me or just not in the mood for no one."

"How about both Tatsuki?" she whispered.

"Orihime I don't see what I did wrong, Katsuo seem like a very nice guy. He seems to really like you when I showed him your picture online."

"Are you serious Tatsuki? How come they can see me but I'm not allowed to see what they look like, what their name is and who the hell they could be?"

"Oh hush Hime, I know what I'm doing when I set you up and plus if you knew who they were it really wouldn't be called a blind date now would it?"

"I could have sworn it was supposed to be blind for both parties?"

"Really? I never thought about it like that. Maybe that will bring more excitement but kind of boring at the same time."

"Why are you calling me?" Orihime said cutting right to the chase. "If it's to set me up on another date the answer is no. Goodbye," Orihime was about to hit the end button on her phone when Tatsuki cried out frantically.

"Wait Hime!" Orihime paused waiting for her friend to continue. "Orihime I'm sorry I just want you to start dating. You always working at all hours of the night and coming home to no one to give you a great massage after a hard day of work, doesn't that get lonely?"

"Have you ever heard me complain yet?"

"Orihime!"

"What? It's true. I've never complained about the loneliness since I graduated high school. Why would I complain now?"

"I don't know? You have a tendency to not open your heart since… _him_?"

"He has nothing to do with this!" shouted Orihime.

"You see what I mean? You get defensive and won't tell me what's going on or nothing. You automatically shut down. "Tatsuki sighed and continued. "Since that day, you haven't been the same. You changed from sweet Hime to a real bitch. I'm not complaining about you being a bitch because you being that way got you to become the CEO of Sweet Treaties Industry but being a bitch also changed you from dating great guys better than him."

"Okay Tatsuki look I'll let it slide that you called me a bitch but me being this way made me realize that man should be the farthest thing from my mind. I have too many things on my plate and taking care of a man's feelings is not on my agenda."

"What about someone taking care of you? I do it here and there but while I'm gone who's going to take my place?"

"Tatsuki I'm not in high school anymore. Sora took care of me; may he rest in peace, then you took care of me. I am passed the age when I don't need people taking care of me. I'm old enough and I can handle myself. Okay?"

"Fine but I'll keep an eye out for you."

"What is this really about? All of a sudden you're all about me dating for the past month. Shouldn't you be getting yourself ready for your big day?'

"The fact that I'm getting married has nothing to do with the fact that you're lonely!"

"I'm not lonely!"

"Fine, I just don't want all the guys jumping on you during my wedding. When you have a date that means that they'll back off."

Orihime rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go to a meeting. I'll call you later."

"Ori-" Orihime pressed the end button and got up from her desk. Having a meeting at this time was unusually but she had to lie to get off the phone. She walked back towards the window and continued to stare out to Tokyo. The sight still amazed her. To the lights that flicker off of the buildings, to the people crossing the busy streets, and the night sky that made the moon more elegant.

'Knock knock'

"Ms. Inoue?"

Orihime turned towards the door to her assistant Momo Hinamori. The little lady walked into the office and bowed to Orihime.

"Ms. Inoue is it alright that I leave for the night?" Orihime walked towards her desk and sat in her deep red recliner chair.

"Do you have a date Hinamori?" Momo rose to look into her boss's eyes to see if she was serious. Seeing that Orihime was leaned on her desk with her face on the inside of her palm she didn't know _if_ she was really curious.

"Um no ma'am, I do not." Orihime sighed.

"Okay good night then." Orihime removed her hand and took up some papers from her desk to stack up and to look over for the rest of the night.

"Um Ms. Inoue?" Orihime continued to keep herself busy. Momo cleared her throat and called out to her again. "Ms. Inoue?"

Orihime stopped what she was doing to look up at Momo.

"Hinamori?"

"I know it's rude for me to say this-"

"So don't say it at all if it's rude." Momo flinched at her boss's reaction, but decided to continue.

"It's just that I'm really worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. Now please have a safe night and be careful going home." Orihime stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and stood there waiting for Momo to walk out.

Completely put off guard by Orihime's actions, Momo ran out the office before she embarrassed herself again.

Orihime closed the door and walked back to her desk. She sat staring at the door that her assistant has ran out of.

'Maybe I was too hard on her,' she thought. Shaking her head she continued on to her papers making sure the numbers added up correctly. Another long night for CEO Orihime Inoue.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it so far...?<strong>


	2. To The Board Room

**Next Chapter**

**Read on don't let me stop you lol**

* * *

><p><strong>To the Board Room<strong>

Walking into the office after a long night Orihime felt refresh. She passed her staff members who worked briskly at their cubicles. She always liked it that way. More work done meant more rising for her company.

Orihime walk to her favorite staff member, Hanatarō Yamada. He was sitting very closely to his desk trying hard to concentrate at his task at hand, not noticing Orihime's presence by his cubicle.

Clearing her throat Hanatarō jumped dropping what he was doing to stand up and bow to his CEO. Waving her hand Orihime took a seat on his desk and stared at him.

"Madam CEO, good morning. W- would you like some coffee?"

Smiling Orihime placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"No thank you but I wanted to know how you are doing?"

Smiling he responded, "I'm doing great, thank you again Madam CEO."

"That's good to hear." She slowly stood and continued to eye him to make sure that he really was unharmed.

Since Orihime came across his application while looking to replace a thieving staff member, she became attached to him. His background reminded her a bit about herself. Most of his life is mystery to his coworkers but to her it's truly amazing how he grew up. Even though he is shy around her but after many times seeing her he grew accustom to her bubbly personality that she keeps hidden. Some of the staff members became jealous of their relationship. Automatically thinking he was trying to get his way to the top they thought it was funny to pick on him and sabotage his work. When Orihime got wind of this she strolled in the staff section of the office while they were picking on him and made a very big scene with those involved. Since then no one has made an effort to pick on Hanatarō, and Orihime liked it that way.

"I'll see you later Hanatarō," giving a happy smile while walking towards the elevator. She had some work to be done before going into her 10am meeting.

Walking off the elevator Momo was sitting at her desk quietly being sure not to make eye contact with her boss.

Orihime stood in front of Momo's desk before entering her office. After last night she really wanted to clear the air.

Momo worried to why her boss was standing in front her desk for so long without saying anything, she decided to look up from her computer and looked into the beautiful gray eyes of her boss.

"Come into my office," Orihime turned and walked into her office.

Speechless from the sudden invitation Momo slowly stood and strolled into the office then waited. She stared at her black flats on her feet waiting for her boss to acknowledge her presence. After standing in the middle of the office for what felt like forever; but was really 5 minutes, Orihime cleared her throat. Momo looked up and stared at her boss. The fact that her boss was accomplished at such a young age of 25 and stood tall with her nude colored stiletto heels with a white colored matching pants suit, with her auburn hair pulled down on one side of her face, her cherry colored lip gloss and very little make up that just brighten her appearance with a sweet smile on her face took her off guard.

'Why the heck is she smiling' Momo asked herself.

"Hinamori, I would like to apologize for my rudeness last night. I also want to thank you for being worried about me, but you don't have to worry anymore okay. It's good to know that you care for me."

Momo letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding nodded and smiled back at her boss.

"You're very welcome Ms. Inoue."

"Good with that out the way, what is this meeting about that should be taking place in about 10 minutes," Orihime said while checking her watch.

Momo quickly got back into work mood and started down her list for Orihime.

"At 10am you have a meeting with a client name I. Kurosaki. He is the CEO of Ancient Colored Collection. This meeting is about merging his company with your own to gain more sales in the markets. Then aft-"

"Merging? I'm not merging with someone I don't know Momo."

Momo jumped. Whenever Ms. Inoue used her given name it was to be taken seriously.

"Ma'am, I left his information on your desk over 3 months ago. And I continued to email you about the upcoming meeting and what you needed to know about him along with his company's info."

Orihime bit her lip. She did receive those emails and she skimmed through the information about the guy but she didn't pay it any mind. She quickly ran to her desk and pulled out the papers containing the information on I. Kurosaki. She tried to read about it but she knew she didn't have time. It was too much to read in less than 7 minutes. She looked towards Momo who looked as nervous as her. Suddenly Momo smiled.

"Ma'am may I accompany you? That way I can fill in any gaps that may seem too hard for you to remember."

Orihime smiled. She knew she hired this girl for a reason. Orihime nodded and grabbed her cellphone. She walked towards her door with Momo right behind her. They have a lot to talk about while heading to the board room.

* * *

><p>Walking with grace Orihime walked into the board room with Momo behind her with a straight face. She was not merging with some person because their sales couldn't reach out to the world like her merchandise can.<p>

Walking around the table being sure not to make eye contact with the 3 people that sat at the other side of the table, Orihime made her way to her chair at the head of the table. Taking a seat Orihime took the papers from Momo, and skimmed through them one more time before flinging it on the table. Leaning back she placed her arm on the arm rest of the chair and placed her head in the palm of her hand. Taking a deep breath Orihime was prepared for a fight. Opening her eyes she looked straight ahead at the three people that sat at the other end of the table.

Cutting through the bullshit she got right to it.

"The answer is no."

* * *

><p><strong>I love her attitude!<strong>

**If you want to see how good she looks in her outfit the link is below:**

** www. Funxone files /2011 /06 /Business -World -Dress -10 .jpeg **TheDress

** www. Obsession footwear. co. uk/ 406 - thickbox _ default/ nude -stilettos. jpeg** The Shoes


	3. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Okay my story I Need to Protect You isn't really on hiatus its just that I have a writers block lol**

**I think I should just put it on hiatus. But it is NOT discontinued. **

**Let me just get this story out the way. And actually complete a story for once in my life.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo Kurosaki<strong>

Orihime looked at each of the three people that sat the other end of the table. Two of the three were shocked while the middle person smirked. Orihime slowly got up and placed her hand on the table. Leaning forward looking at the man that sat in the middle of his two subordinates; that still did not come over their shock, she continued.

"I have no interest with merging with a business that is on the merge of failing miserably in the world. My company is on the rise and I love to keep it that way. My business is not a toy for you to use because you cannot fix your own. If you really want to merge with MY rising company, I advise you take my advice. Deal with all the debt that is coming along with YOUR Company, hire staff members that do not steal and lie to make you happy. Make sure your executive management is keeping up with you and the other way around. If the numbers don't add up have an emergency meeting right away and get to the issue. Even if it's on a damn holiday call them in. Your company is supposed to be your baby, and to me you don't even seem the type to take care of your baby. Once that is taken care of, if you still have the idea of merging with me then we will be married. Our children will be friendly, or numbers will continue to match up and we both will be on the rise, until then fix your bullshit then I'll think about your offer."

Orihime leaned off the table. She looked towards Momo then went to face back towards the other three present in the board room.

"If you are missed something, my assistant will email you the things you need to fix. Until then, you have a great day Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Orihime proceeded to walk out the board room when she heard the most unbeknownst sound of laughter. Orihime stopped walking to look towards the person that was laughing. The man that was sitting in between his still two shocked subordinates continued to laugh. He wiped a tear from his eye. He got up and walked straight to her. Looking straight into Orihime's eyes he started to speak.

"Ms. Inoue I'll have you know my bullshit is fixed. It's your bullshit that needs to be fixed. Why do you think I'm here?" Orihime gaped at the man that stood before her. Taking in her shocked appearance he continued. "Ms. Orihime Inoue your sales are raising but it's your company's people that need the assistance. Yes they are doing well for themselves; for now, but they need to do better or your rising company won't rise any higher than it already is." He moved his hand and slowly moved a strand of hair that fell from behind her hair.

Orihime came over her shock and slapped his hand away.

"I'll take my chances. Besides, you cannot fool me Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime placed her hands on her hips squaring off with the tall handsome man that stared into her eyes.

The man Kurosaki stood tall about 6 feet with a dark navy blue suit with a silk navy blue tie to match, his bright orange hair framing his handsome face with well-defined cheek bones and deep brown colored eyes that spoke authority.

Ichigo started in her eyes. His eyes then roamed her body. The curvy shape that filled out that white pants suit and her bountiful chest that almost looked like it was about to burst out from it. Also the way her body pronounced that she stood alone and knows her position well turned him on.

Momo and the two subordinates stared at the two CEOs who seem to be lost in their own world.

One of the subordinates cleared their throat to bring back the two to reality. Snapping their heads to the little lady that cleared her throat they glared at the rudeness.

"What is it Rukia?" Ichigo finally spoke.

"You're pretty much ogling the lady. Jeesh, look Ms. Inoue we apologize but we have come her to let you know all things has been cleared up and Ancient Colored Collection has a clean slate and is willing to and asking to please join you to boost not only this company but our companies sales even more," explained Rukia Kuchiki

Orihime walked back towards Momo who still stood by her boss's chair. Grabbing the sign off paper that Momo held, she then walked back towards Ichigo and slapped it in his chest.

"Before you sign this, I advise you to read every detail and rule of MY Company before we make it any further."

"Isn't it going to be OUR Company soon?" Ichigo smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Orihime looked towards Momo, who knew it was time to go. Turning back towards Ichigo she continued.

"I advise you to read everything because I will be testing you and see if I really can share my company with you."

"Thank you Ms. Inoue," smiled Rukia. Orihime nodded her head and made her way towards the door.

"Soon to be Mrs. Kurosaki," laughed Ichigo.

Stopping mid step Orihime turned to face Ichigo.

"Excuse me?"

"Well Ms. Inoue you were the one that said that when we merge we will be married or was that all talk?"

"I was not talking about physically marrying you rotten imbosol, but as our companies joining together they will be married. Idiot." Orihime continued to walk out not turning back.

Handing the documents to Renji Abarai; his other subordinate, Ichigo continued to look at the retrieving back of the beautiful Orihime Inoue. Rukia took the documents from Renji and slapped Ichigo in the head with them.

"You fool! We were this close to losing the damn merge what the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Rukia.

Turning to his subordinates he couldn't help but smirk.

"Um Rukia I think that hit might of loosen some more screws in orange top over here."

Ichigo quickly flashed Renji a glare and turned back to Rukia.

"The only thing that matters is that we go it. So let's go. I have plans for the evening." Rukia looked at Renji then they both turned towards Ichigo who was already walking out the door towards the elevator.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo continued to look ahead with a determined look on his face. Rukia continued, "You're meeting up with _her_ aren't you?" Her eyes searched his to see if he will provide her an answer.

"That's none of your business Rukia." He said as he took out his phone as it vibrated.

"Hello?" He answered. Suddenly he stopped walking and groaned. "Okay I'll be there in 30 minutes." Placing his phone back into his suit jacket pocket he turned towards Renji. "I need you to set up a dinner date with me and Orihime tomorrow night" Pressing the elevator button.

"Is it to establish more on the documents?" asked Renji.

"Hell no," Ichigo laughed. "It's a talk about claiming what's rightfully mine, and to claim her body. We're clearly married!" he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay until next time<strong>

**Please Review.**

**I'm kind of nervous about what you guys will say...**


	4. Angry Woman

**I'M BACK!**

**Loving the reviews and I thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angry Woman<strong>

The next day, Momo heard the arrival of the elevator. She quickly got prepared to greet her boss and to walk her through her daily morning assignments. Standing up with the assignments in hand, she smiled.

Orihime walked off the elevator with a vibe of irritation present. Momo shuddered from the sight of Orihime. It just pronounced it's self through her outfit.

Orihime wore an all-black pants suit with black stiletto heels; a deep shade of red lipstick covering her lips, her hair was also pulled back in a tight bun, with shades covering her face. Momo sighed; today was definitely not going to go well.

"Good morning Ms. Inoue," Momo said to try to break the tension.

Orihime walked towards Momo without making a sound. Momo bowed with papers in hand trying not to crush them.

"Would you like some coffee ma'am?" Momo tried again rising to her original height. Orihime scowled and started to walk away. Remembering the package that came in Momo called for Orihime before she disappeared into her office. "Ms. Inoue the package came in containing the portfolio." Walking around her desk she retrieved the portfolio and handed it to Orihime. She snatched it and growled looking at it. Looking at Momo she nodded in apology and walked into her office slamming the door shut.

"Was the meeting that bad?" Momo asked out loud to no one in general.

Inside the office, Orihime threw her briefcase one the deep red couch located on the left wall in her office. Walking to her desk she threw the portfolio on her desk. Then she grabbed her shades off her face placing it on her desk, and cursed.

"Damnit!" She walked around and sat down on her recliner chair. "That bastard! Urgh the nerve of him." She threw herself back up from the chair and started to walk back and forth in her office cursing everything.

Orihime couldn't get any sleep at night because that guy was on her mind all night. The fact that he thought it was okay to talk to her in any way. She stopped walking and cursed again.

"Why the hell did I give that man those documents? MOMO!"

Momo ran into her boss's office with panic written all over her face only to see her standing in front of her desk.

"Ma'am?" she called out hesitantly.

"I don't want to merge with him. How can I get out of this?"

"Um, well ma'am Renji Abarai is on the line."

"Who the hell is that?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Momo hesitantly answered her boss.

"He… he is one of Mr. Kurosaki's subordinates from the meeting yesterday."

"What does he want?"

"He was told to tell you that Mr. Kurosaki is asking you out on a dinner date… to discuss the documents relating to your company."

Orihime leaned against her desk and folded her arms over her chest.

"Is that really what he wants to talk about?"

"That's all the information I have received so far… until you called for me." Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"Go back out there and tell him that Mr. Kurosaki better call me himself before he thinks about sending his underlings to do his dirty work."

"Ma'am?" Momo was confused. Did she want to do the dinner date?

"Go!" Momo scurried out trying not to trip.

Orihime walked back around her desk and sat in her chair with her legs crossed. She smirked.

"I must get back in control." Orihime looked on her desk at the portfolio. She pushed it to the side and shuffled through the papers that Momo has set up for her for the rest of the morning. She picked up the magazine that read "Sweet T" The model on the cover was outstanding as usual. She flipped through the pages and read through the magazine to make sure her publishers for the magazine was on point before the magazine hit the shelves again for the week.

"Ms. Inoue?" Orihime heard Momo's voice through the intercom.

"Go ahead Hinamori."

"Mr. Kurosaki is on line one."

"Thank you." Orihime placed the magazine on the side of her desk and stood up. She pressed line one and placed it on speaker. "Good morning Mr. Kurosaki." She walked towards the window to look out to Tokyo and all the morning traffic.

"Hello Ms. Inoue. I heard you would not accept my invitation unless I personally asked you. It seems that you love the sound of my voice whispering in your ear." He laughed.

"Cut the bullshit Kurosaki. All night I have been contemplating if I still want to merge with you. Right now you're walking on thin ice."

"Wow I was on your mind all night?"

"That's it! Goodbye." She walked back to her desk to end the call but stopped.

"Oi! I'm sorry. Lighten up Inoue, it was a little joke."

"I am not the one for humor Kurosaki. This dinner is all about business and I want to keep it that way. My assistant will call you about the place and time. Until then read those documents thoroughly. Remember this merge is important to you because you need me."

He started to laugh but stop shortly.

"Ms. Inoue you must be confused. I am not desperate for you or any of you baggage." He said with a serious tone.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. Clean up your bullshit Inoue until then you do the same and read up on that portfolio."

"Wha-"Before she can say anything he hung up the phone.

Growing irritated, Orihime grabbed the portfolio off her desk along with her shades and walked over to the couch to grab her briefcase. This discussion was not over. Flinging her office door open she walked towards the elevator.

"Ma'am?" Momo asked struggling to stand up.

"I'll be right back Momo. If any important calls come in send them to my cellphone. When the elevator arrived, Orihime took out her cellphone from her briefcase and made a quick call to her driver.

No man will disrespect her again like _he_ did.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood up and walked out his office. He needed to stretch his legs. Coming in very early that morning to get everything ready for the soon to be merge he needed a break. Walking out his office all he heard was loud commotion down the hall. Curiosity getting the best of him he strolled down the hall with his hands in his pants pocket.<p>

Turning the corner, what met his eyes was confusion. There arguing with one of his interns stood Orihime Inoue.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will shock you!<strong>


	5. The Game Begins

**Prepare to be Shocked!**

**WARNING COMES INTO EFFECT!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Game Begins<strong>

Ichigo slowly took his hands out his pockets and watched in confusion as Orihime took her shades off to get a better look at him.

Why was she here? Why was she standing in his company's office building? How did she get here so fast? Her office is almost and half an hour away. It just felt like he was just on the phone with her.

Orihime shifted her gaze to Ichigo that stood at the corner of the hallway with a stupid shocked look on his face. Taking off her shades, she looked him up and down noticing his gray suit with a royal blue tie and white button up shirt with black shoes. He was still handsome even if he did look stupid. But she had business to take care of.

Snapping back to reality, he watched as Orihime walked up to him and slapped him in the face. Everyone that was in the hallway stood in shock. Their current CEO was slapped by their soon to be CEO.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Orihime yelled at him. "Do you think you can talk to me anyway? I'm not some little girl that has no back bone and will do anything you say. You will and forever talk to me with respect. Remember you came to me begging for a way in. So if you want this merger to work I advise you talk to me with respect, and I _might_ do the same for you, unless you earn it. Is that understood Ichigo Kurosaki?" Orihime stood with her hands on her hips staring at him.

Ichigo tried to remember what just happened. She strolled into his company, caused a commotion, slapped him, yelled at him demanding respect, and asking if _he_ understood. Coming over his shock his eyes flickered to anger.

Orihime noticing his change of mood she shifted her weight on her feet another way, but kept her angry eyes burning into his growing angry eyes.

His employees started to whisper.

"Will the merger end because of him being disrespectful?"

"Wouldn't his grandfather become angry?"

"It was his grandfather's idea to merge with Sweet Treaties Industry because it is so successful."

"Still CEO Inoue did come out wrong making a scene here."

"Where's security?"

Ichigo listened to all the hushed whispers. His grandfather told him to be nice to this trident of a woman but he couldn't take it anymore. He was blazing with anger now. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close so she can only hear him.

"You did something really bad. And what's worse is that you're on my territory. No one is here to protect you Inoue." He turned and dragged her with him.

Orihime started to protest and tried to break free from his hard grip on her.

"Let me go you bastard." Still ignoring her, he continued to his office.

Fuck what his grandfather said. He won't tolerate this woman acting all types of barbaric in front of his employees demanding respect and saying she'll think about giving him respect. He didn't sign up for this crazy bullshit ride. His father told him; when he was serious, that most women were emotional creatures but this bitch behind him that he was dragging wasn't emotional. She was evil on many different levels. And he had to tame her before she grew out of control.

Finally reaching his office, he full pulled her into the office and slammed the door closed. He locked the door and faced her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in a calm voice.

"What's wrong with me? The fact that you called me then disrespected me is what's wrong with me! How dare you think you can talk to me anyway?"

"May I clarify that you were the one that told your assistant to tell Renji to tell me to ask you personally about this dinner date?"

Orihime rolled her eyes. "I don't know what women you've been with but that conversation was not an invitation but you flirting with me. I told you I'm all business."

Ichigo started laughing.

"Do you really think I want to flirt with you? No man would! You're a control freak and barbaric in a sexy woman's body. It is such a waste."

Orihime gasped. "How dar-"

"You can't get mad at me. You already proved it when you walked into my company causing a scene and scared the employees half to death yelling and demanding respect. Who does shit like that? Do you do things like that at your company? I hope not for the sake of your employees. "Ichigo moved closer to Orihime towering over her with his height. "Like I said fix your bullshit… wait let me clarify. Fix your horrible personality and try being a lady, and maybe _I MIGHT_ respect you." Ichigo moved away from her and started to walk back to his desk. "You can leave now ma'am."

Orihime watched as he made his way around his desk. She was humiliated. She never had anyone provoke her like he did. Orihime looked down and tears started to form in her eyes. Maybe she has been acting out and being unlady like. Was this all the stress and pent up anger she had been holding because of him since college? Was she taking it out on all these good people that surrounded her because she still won't let him go? Maybe Tatsuki was right. She didn't need a massage, she needed something more.

Ichigo sat down and faced Orihime. Noticing that she hasn't left yet he scowled. Why the hell was she still there? Standing there as if she doesn't have work to do. He had work that needed to be done damnit.

"Oi, get out my office. Are you deaf all of a sudden?" Ichigo watched as her body started to shake. Jumping up he ran to her. "Hey you okay?"

Taken him off guard she suddenly jumped on him and started to kiss him. With his reflexes, Ichigo grabbed her thighs to keep her up. Suddenly it clicked in his head that this lady was kissing him out of nowhere. Walking back he hit his desk and almost fell back. Orihime grabbed his hair gaining more access from his sudden gasp. She darted her tongue in his mouth and tasted every bit of him. She let go of his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. She needed to have a release and this man will give it to her.

Ichigo trying to understand why her actions from early suddenly changed to this lady kissing him, he decided to play her game. He responded and kissed her back. Twirling around, he threw her on top of his desk. Gasping for air from both parties they stared at each other. Maybe it is something they both needed. Orihime sat up and pulled her hair loose of her tight bun. Her auburn tresses falling to frame her beautiful face, she grabbed Ichigo and attacked his lips again. They both fought to pull each other's clothing off. He reached for her blazer and pulled it off, then going to her button up blouse he ripped that open watching the buttons fall in different areas of his office.

Orihime pulled his suit jacket open and attacked his neck in small kisses. She pulled his tie so he can kiss her lips again. She moaned in his mouth when his fingers brushed her breast through her black laced bra. Ichigo pushed her down on his desk and watched as her hair was sprawled out around her like a halo. This Orihime he thought he would never see. He face was flushed her lips swollen with her lipstick smudged. This was turning him on. He grabbed her breast and squeezed them. They were so big and beautiful through her bra. He licked his lips. He didn't have time to go slow. He ripped her bra off and attacked her breast. His tongue flicked her pink erect nipple before he started to suck on it.

Orihime gasped and pulled on his hair. She needed this, she kept telling herself. She pressed her thighs together to keep the friction going in her nether region. Noticing this Ichigo pushed her legs apart and grinded his hard member in her hot area. They both groaned out in pleasure. He continued to grind into her as he attacked her other breast giving it the same attention as the other.

Growing frustrated Orihime pushed Ichigo off of her. She pulled his shirt open and watched as his buttons landed close to where all of her buttons were. Pushing off his shirt, she kissed his chest. His body was a sight to see. Licking her lips she continued to kiss her way down to his belt that held his pants up. She pulled the buckle of his belt and zipped his pants down. He needed to lose everything from now. She pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time. His erection sprang free. Another sight to see. She blushed noticing how big he was. It's been awhile since she had been intimate with anyone.

Ichigo smirked noticing her shock. He pulled her up and pushed her back down on his desk. He pulled at her slacks. He didn't waste time either. He pulled her panties along with her slacks and threw it to the side. Orihime smiled. He pulled her thighs apart and smiled at how wet she was. She was even beautiful down there. Her pussy with small auburn curls was glistening and waiting to be entered. Ichigo wanted to taste her but was too high off the sweet aura and the sight of her sex that he wanted to feel her now. Grabbing a hold of his member, he teased her. Her juices were glistening his tip while he teased her.

Orihime started to whine when he continued to tease her. He wanted to make this last but he himself was growing frustrated. Finding her entrance he plunged into her. He walls gripped him tightly. He hissed out how tight she was. Orihime screamed from his sudden entrance. Sitting up she grabbed his arms placing crescent moons from her nails. Both panting he waited until she got adjusted to him before moving. She laid back down then jerked her hips to let him know that she was ready. He pulled out of her completely and plunged back into her. Orihime screamed again. He didn't stop; he kept doing the same action over and over, Orihime giving him the same reaction. He grabbed her thighs and pushed them down and further apart so he can feel her deeper. She felt so good.

Orihime moaned out feeling him fill her up. She started to move her hips so she can meet him with every thrust. He turned his hips to thrust into her with a slight angle. Orihime moaned out with him hitting her spot. She rolled her hips to feel more pleasure. Ichigo groaned feeling her roll her hips with his member inside her. Ichigo leaned forward and watched Orihime as her eyes would open and close with pleasure. This was a sight he doubt he'll forget. Her face was flushed with small amounts of sweat forming around her forehead. Beautiful. His mind wondered a little, he remembered just less than a moment ago she was outside his office causing a scene. He grew angry. He thrust into her angrily. She screamed out. He was going to tame her and make sure she remembered this moment. He wanted her to remember that only he can give her this much pleasure. He leaned back and watched as he entered her. He watched as her pussy continued to keep his member wet. This he can get used to. Maybe the merge wasn't so bad after all.

Ichigo pulled out of Orihime. She started to whine missing him inside her. He pulled her arm so she could stand up. Orihime was confused at his sudden actions. He grabbed her hair and kissed her roughly. She moaned at his rough actions. He pulled away from her and turned her around. He pushed her down on the desk that her ass was facing him. He slapped her ass and Orihime giggled. His hand print that was starting to form and turn red made Ichigo feel cocky. He then took his member in his hand and guided it into her awaiting pussy. He grabbed her hair and made her arch her back. He continued to thrust into her. The sounds of the skins slamming into each other made him fuck her harder. Orihime cried out with pleasure as he continued his assault. He moved his other hand and pulled at her nipple. Moaning out in pleasure Orihime felt that she was about to reach her peak.

Ichigo felt her tighten around him. But he wasn't there yet.

"You better not," he growled.

Their pants started to become in sync with moans and groans sometimes throwing them off. Ichigo let go of Orihime's hair and breast to have a good grip on her hips before he could come. Orihime felt her orgasm coming she screamed out in frustration at Ichigo for not reaching his yet.

Ichigo smiled.

"Okay Hime, let go," he groaned out. Orihime throwing her head back finally coming hard. Ichigo held on tight to her hips as he thrust a final time and came deep inside of her. He let go of her hips and took a hold of his desk.

Both of them coming down off their high to catch their breath, Ichigo pulled out of Orihime and watched as his cum dripped from her pussy. Stepping back he took a better look at his work. He smirked.

Orihime slowly stood at full height and turned around to face him. With a flushed cheeks and her breathing coming back to being her regular rhythm stared at Ichigo.

They both were lost of words.

* * *

><p><strong>Nasty Adults lol<strong>

**Hopefully this sort of explained Ichigo's OOC, he had to act like that on behalf of his grandfather**

**Until next time... which will be soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. World Crashing

**Sorry for the wait. I was supposed to update this last week Thursday but the snow kept me from school.**

****But here's good old Chapter 6****

**P.S : Thanks for the reviews, followers and favs!**

* * *

><p><strong>World Crashing<strong>

They both stared at one another.

Orihime was the first to move. She quickly moved to the other side of Ichigo's office to grab her clothing that has been discarded during their heated session.

She quickly pulled her slacks containing her panties inside and started to search for her blouse. Finding it behind Ichigo, who stood watching Orihime. She looked past him and went to pick up her blouse. Huffing out in anger that her blouse was ruined from being ripped off; she put it on anyway and tried to make it look decent enough. She smoothed out the wrinkled shirt and scanned the room for her blazer. Pushing past him she walked behind his desk and picked up her blazer. Smoothing it out before putting it on. Finally fully dressed Orihime looked over at Ichigo who was leaning against the wall smirking.

"What?" asked Orihime while folding her arms over her chest.

"You tell me?" he smiled.

Orihime rolled her eyes and moved towards the door.

"So you are a guy?" Orihime paused before turning the knob of his office door.

"Excuse me?" turning around Orihime met his deep brown eyes.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. He pushed himself off the wall and walked to his closet on the far left of his office. Orihime watched Ichigo, who was still naked, shuffle through his closet. He emerged out with a new suit.

Orihime was speechless.

'Was this man prepared for sex to happen in his office?' Orihime asked herself.

Ichigo laid his new suit on his cleared off desk.

"Ms. Inoue, I would apologize for jumping you, however I was not the one that did the jumping. As I mentioned before about you being a guy is completely on called for. However you did just had sex with me and quickly trying to leave my sight."

Orihime shifted her weight on her other leg. She needed to get out of here.

"My apologies Mr. Kurosaki but I must take my leave." Orihime quickly unlocked the door and bolted out of his office.

Ichigo couldn't help but shake his head.

"Ms. Orihime Inoue is someone I can work with."

* * *

><p>The next day Orihime walked off the elevator towards her office. Momo was there typing away at whatever work Orihime abandoned yesterday. She just couldn't go back to work after her session with Mr. Kurosaki.<p>

Momo stopped typing when she seen Orihime approaching her. Today Orihime's appearance wasn't outstanding as usually but because she was so beautiful she can pull anything off. Instead of her original pants suits, Orihime decided to stick with a casual white dress with black out linings, kicked off with black and white stiletto heels. Her make-up was basic with a dab of lip gloss and her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail.

"Good afternoon ma'am," Momo said while checking her watch. Orihime paused at the closed door of her office. "Ma'am is everything alright?"

"Hinamori I couldn't have been better," she replied sadly. Momo was confused of her boss's answer to her question. Before asking her what she meant Orihime disappeared into her office slowly closing the door behind her.

Orihime walked to her desk and seen the work that needed her approval waiting on her desk.

Sighing she threw her big white bag on the couch and sat in her chair. As soon as she sat down her cellphone started ringing.

"Urghhh! Hello!" she screamed into the phone not bothering to look at the id.

"Orihime Inoue! Why haven't you picking up my phone calls?" said a familiar voice.

"For the love of-"

"Damnit Orihime I was worried sick about you so you better explain your absence. And I know you weren't working late because Momo told me you took a trip out and haven't been back since," said Tatsuki.

"I was busy. You know I have a life right?"

"Wow Orihime this is not how you talk to a bride to be."

"Speaking of bride, shouldn't you be concentrating on your upcoming wedding?"

Tatsuki started laughing.

"Trust me I have time. Plus I want to see you. Are you in the office now?"

Orihime coughed. "Um uh no,' Orihime stood up. "Actually I'm away at the moment."

The door burst open.

"LIAR!" Tatsuki stood at Orihime's office door with Momo standing behind. Poor girl looked so frighten. Orihime sighed and placed her phone on her desk.

"It's okay Hinamori." Momo sighed and closed the door so the two can have privacy. "Hi Tastuki."

"Hi?" Tatsuki put her hands on her hip. "Is that all you can say? You've been gone for a week and all you can say is HI!" Orihime rolled her eyes.

"I talked to you just 2 days ago."

"It felt like a week." Tatsuki removed her hand from her hips and strolled over to Orihime. She pulled her into a hug. "Look at you, beautiful as usual. But you don't have any spark in your eyes like you usually do."

"Hmm, you know it's just work." Orihime wiggled out of the hug and sat back down in her chair crossing her legs.

"A new client?"

"You can say that." Orihime shifted her eyes towards the window watching the clouds move by.

"Who is he?" Orihime paused. "OH MY KAMI! You like this guy!"

"W-what?"

"It's so obvious that explains the laid back attitude."

"Maybe I'm just tired"

"No no no no. The last time you were laid back…" Tatsuki paused. " Oh my… did you get some?"

"Tatsuki!"

"You did!" Orihime groaned. "What's his name?" Tatsuki pulled out a chair that was in front of her desk and sat down. "Wait!" She jumped up before getting comfortable. "Let's talk about this over lunch, my treat." She grabbed Orihime by the hand and pulled her towards the door. The pull wasn't the same like yesterday, but she continued to follow her out the door.

* * *

><p>Orihime came out of the elevator exhausted from explaining (lying) to Tatsuki that she didn't get <em>some<em> from anyone. She really couldn't tell her best friend that she had sex with a greedy yet sexy hottie like Kurosaki. It was too early for her to come to realization about what she had done.

Momo was on the phone looking at Orihime like she lost something precious. Concerned Orihime approached her desk.

"What's wrong?" Momo was about to answer when she cringed from the person talking on the line. Orihime didn't like that reaction. She walked around Momo's desk and grabbed the phone from her ear.

"Hello?" she answered pissed.

"Ms. Inoue," said a silky smooth voice. Orihime's whole world came crashing down. Why was **HE** calling?

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! The drama begins...<strong>

**Sorry about this chapter being short but I promise next weeks chapter will be longer and I'll upload more than one chapter**

**SPOILER! Next couple of chapters will tell you who HE and SHE is...**

**Please Review!**


	7. Feelings Thrown Away

**Here we go again**

**This time I did some work!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Feelings Thrown Away<strong>

"How did you get this number?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

"Don't you know how famous you are? I've seen your latest magazine. It's sad how you're not on the cover as the beautiful model for you company. Is there a reason that you're hiding that gorgeous face?"

"Why are you calling me Ulquiorra?"

"Woman, I'm calling to let you know that you cannot run from me forever. I've known where you were this whole time; I was just waiting for the perfect time."

"Wow I never took you for a stalker," snickered Orihime.

"Watch your tongue before I cut it out." Orihime gripped the phone tight. "Meet me for dinner later on tonight. Hopefully you still have an appetite after hearing my voice again, but you should since you didn't eat when you were with you best friend Tatsuki."

Orihime almost dropped the phone.

"Leave her out of this!" Momo jumped at her boss's sudden outburst. Orihime not paying her any attention continued her outburst. "She has nothing to do with us! So please I'll meet you just tell me when and where." Orihime whispered.

"That's the Orihime I remembered… very obedient. I'll call you in an hour with the details." With that said he hung up leaving Orihime speechless and worried for her best friend's life. Orihime shoved the phone in Momo's hand and walked to her office with her face still in fear.

Momo stared at her boss then back to the phone hearing the dial tone. Something has definitely got her boss spooked.

Orihime walked to her desk and stared at her cell phone. It was blinking letting her know that she had a missed call. Maybe from Ulquiorra trying to get in contact with her. Slowly she picked up her phone and saw it was a missed call from Tatsuki. Her mind began racing thinking about all the threats that Ulquiorra had stressed in a silent code. Quickly dialing back Tatsuki's number she waited for her voice.

After about five rings her phone went to voicemail. Orihime's heart began to race.

'Did he do something to Tatsuki' she thought. She called back waiting. This time the phone went to straight to voicemail.

Biting her lip she grabbed her things and left her office. She had to search for Tatsuki.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was in his office throwing a stress ball into the air while Rukia read off all the duties that needed to be taken cared of before the merger. Hardly paying any attention to what she was saying Ichigo never saw the stapler coming his way.<p>

"What the fuck Rukia!" Ichigo yelled checking his head for any blood.

"Then pay attention fool!" Rukia fixed herself before sitting back down. "This is an important merger not only for yourself but for those that work for you and mainly your grandfather."

"So why the hell didn't he do it while he was still here?"

"Because, he had to keep your lazy ass busy."

"This is complete bullshit," he mumbled. "Honestly I don't think I need to read anything about this merger."

"What does that mean?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Let's just say Ms. Inoue and I did our own type of merging," he chuckled.

"What does that even mean?"

Ichigo leaned up from his chair and placed his hands on the desk. "This desk was consecrated."

Ichigo could not contain his laughter. The look on Rukia's face was priceless. The look of confusion on her face when she looked from him to the desk, then back to him. Her looked then changed from questionable while looking at the desk. Her face then turned red from embarrassment.

"You… you and Ms. Inoue had sex?" she asked hesitantly.

Ichigo nodded while smiling. Rukia was taken off guard with his smile which was genuine and fascinating. He barely shows it to her none the less. She blushed.

"Let's just say that I wasn't the one to start it off." Ichigo stood up then walked around and sat on the edge of his desk looking at Rukia. "So with our differences out the way I believe everything will run smoothly throughout this merger."

Rukia stood up. "Very well then," not looking Ichigo in the eyes she turned around and walked towards the door. She then paused, "Ichigo just be careful."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because of her."

"Inoue? Don't worry I think we'll be fine after the other day."

Rukia turned around furiously. "Not Ms. Inoue you moron. Senna!"

Ichigo's smile fell from his face. He stood up and walked towards Rukia.

"How do you know about Senna?" he asked towering over her.

Rukia looked away from his furious eyes.

"I know a lot of things about you that you don't know about yourself," she whispered.

"I advise you keep your thoughts to yourself and stay out of my business. What Senna and I have is not something I will stress about. She is someone that I have an on and off relationship. Our relationship is not serious, so I have no reason to be worried about her."

"Do you really feel that way?" Rukia asked searching for a real answer in his eyes. "What about Ms. Inoue's feelings?" Looking down, "what about my feelings?" she whispered.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes hearing her every word. "Inoue is a strong woman, and so should you."

Rukia looked up in shock at his words. "But-"

"What we had was a mistake and it will never happen again. I was young and naïve." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I may have been your first, but you quickly bounced back. I am not Kaien, and I will never be him."

_**SLAP**_

"Don't talk about him like he's some type of disease. He was your brother!" Ichigo slowly turned back towards Rukia.

"Main word… was. He's gone Rukia and he's not coming back. I refuse to be anyone's rebound guy." He turned around and walked back to his chair behind his desk.

"I didn't make you the rebound guy!" Rukia shook with anger. "I know I made a mistake that one time but after that you meant so much to me, you still do." Ichigo watched her as she pleaded. He couldn't face this Rukia that look so defeated. He turned towards the window to look at the sun set.

"Rukia if I do mean something to you, then keep being my friend, confidant and my comrade as we face this merger. I don't want your feelings blocking me from my goal."

"But Ich-"

"No Rukia! We're not doing this."

"Then when? You make me fee-"

"Damnit Rukia, no!" he turned around. He was furious. "Let it go and forget it ever happened. Kami! Just get out my office; I refuse to deal with this now." Ichigo turned back to the window. He closed his eyes in shame as he heard Rukia choke on a sob.

"Fine!" she choked out. She turned around and left his office with his thoughts racing.

* * *

><p>Orihime drove around still calling her best friend. Her phone kept going straight to voicemail. Finally pulling into Tatsuki's driveway, Orihime called one more time. Still the voicemail picked up. Growling she threw her phone in the passenger's seat. She looked at Tatsuki's home and saw the lights were on.<p>

Orihime pushed the car door open and ran to the front door banging on the door.

"Tatsuki! Tatsuki open the door! Are you okay?" Panicking when she didn't hear movement moving towards the door, she started to push the door down. After about three tries, Orihime fell into the house. Tatsuki's fiancé had opened the door

"Orihime what are you doing? Are you okay?" Orihime quickly stood up and saw Tatsuki's fiancé staring at her like she's gone mad.

"Is Tatsuki here?" she pushed by him and went straight to the living room seeing a whole bunch of documents all over the room.

"Orihime calm down, Tatsuki isn't here she ran out to grab some dinner."

"Then why isn't she picking up her phone?" He looked at Orihime then back in the living room. "Aren't you worried about her?"

"She's fine; she must have forgotten her phone." Walking into the room trying not to knock over his documents, he reached for something on the table and made his way back to Orihime. "See her phone is right here." Orihime stared at the phone.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Not that long ago, she should be on her way back soon. Have a seat… if you can find one and wait for her." Looking around she saw an empty spot and sat down fidgeting impatiently.

"Orihime, please calm down. Tatsuki is a big girl. Would you like some tea? It'll calm your nerves." Orihime nodded. Making his way to the kitchen, Orihime looked around trying to get her mind off of Tatsuki for a moment.

"Uryuu, why is it such a mess in here?" He laughed.

"Well the wedding planning and trying to keep Tatsuki happy, I had to bring my work home."

"But you work in the hospital."

"I know, but these cases are more difficult to handle. That way when I do have time to return back to the hospital, I won't be overwhelmed with so many cases." He said returning back with a mug of green tea.

"Thank you," she said taking a hold of the tea mug.

"So tell me how the business is going? Tatsuki told me you were merging with Ancient Colored Collection."

Orihime sighed. "Unfortunately, yes I am merging with them."

"Why do you sound so down about it? I think it's a great thing." He said staring at Orihime as she took a sip of her tea.

"I guess," she finally said. "The only thing is that the guy that's in charge of that company is such a asshole." Uryuu laughed.

"Nothing like that should worry you now. You've done so much. The make up your company sells is remarkable and Ancient Colored Collection's clothing is breathtaking. Combining both industries will shut down everything around it."

Orihime smiled. "You really think so?"

"Of course," Uryuu watched Orihime. She looked to the side thinking about the merge. Maybe merging with Kurosaki's company may benefit her. Orihime never seen Uryuu get up and stand in front of her. Shaking from her daydream she dropped her tea mug noticing Uryuu standing in front of her.

"Uryuu? Are you okay?" Next thing she knew he pushed her down on the floor and started to devour her lips. Orihime was too in shocked to realize that he was trying to have his way with her.

"You're still beautiful as I remembered in high school." He whispered husky while kissing her neck leaving small hickeys. Feeling disgusted Orihime screamed.

"Stop it!" Orihime started to fight back when she realized his actions were of lust. Her fist came in contact with is cheekbone making him fumble backwards. Orihime then kicked him in the gut with her stiletto heels. He buckled over in pain as he fell backwards on the coffee table. Orihime took that opportunity to escape. Forgetting why she was there she quickly ran to her car; remembering she left the door open and car still running, jumped into her car.

"Orihime?" Orihime's head snapped towards Tatsuki who was walking back to her home with take out food. Orihime felt too ashamed to face her, she put her car in reverse and drove off without looking back.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat in his office staring at the night sky.<p>

"Why am I still here?" he asked himself out loud. His stomach growled. "Might as well get something to eat." He stood up and walked towards the door. The moment he opened his office door, there stood Orihime with tear stained cheeks. "Inoue?"

Orihime pushed Ichigo in the office slamming the door. She jumped on him and started to kiss him. He knew once again that this was the Orihime he was not used to.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn that was sexy...<strong>

**As soon as I started typing everything just started flowing**

**I love the fact everyone is reading this story. THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

**Oh yeah I promised more chapters this week, which I will complete tomorrow.**

**Until then please Review**


	8. Ex

**Sorry for being gone for so long. **

**An old friend came back from South Korea and I'm super hype!**

**But right after my Spanish Class I ran to the library to type this up. **

**I hope you like it**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S Thanks for the Reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Ex<strong>

Orihime kissed Ichigo while pushing him towards the couch that was farther into his office. She pushed him down. The tears were gone and now lust lied in her eyes. She needed this once again. Without saying a word Orihime lifted her dress towards her waist and pushed her panties down. Ichigo knew that they won't need any foreplay because she was already wet. He unbuckled his belt from his pants and lifted his hips to push them down. Orihime licked her lips and climbed on top of him. She moved her hands to his broad chest and pushed him down while she tried to get comfortable on top of him. Ichigo smirked at how she was taking lead of the whole situation.

Orihime felt his hard member twitch from underneath her. She lifted her hips and took a hold of his member. It has been a while since she was in this position; hopefully she still knew what she was doing.

Orihime teased him and herself, having both of them groan out in frustration. Wanting the teasing to end, Ichigo grabbed a hold of Orihime's hip and thrust her down on his awaiting member. He gripped her hips to keep her still so they can both get comfortable with the new feelings in a new position for the both of them.

Orihime rolled her hips so they can start the unexpected. Ichigo released his tight hold on her hips but did not remove his hands. Orihime moved up and down on his shaft. She moaned out in pleasure. The way his member was curved, it was hitting her spot making her move more furiously. She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore but the pleasure that was going through her body.

Ichigo grasped her hips tighter and moved his hips to meet her thrusts. They both began to breathe hard and pant out in heavy lust. He felt her walls starting to tighten around him, but he was far from done. Orihime not noticing Ichigo's sudden action, she opened her eyes and realized she was face down on the couch with her ass in the air.

She turned around and saw that Ichigo was removing his suit jacket and loosening his tie. Ichigo finished getting comfortable and positioned himself behind Orihime. He pushed her dress up so that it could surround her waist.

"This perfect ass," he said before he smacked it.

"Mm," Orihime moaned out in pleasure. Ichigo took hold of his member and placed it in front of her heated spot. He smirked at how she jerked when she didn't feel him enter her.

"Patience Ms. Inoue."

"Please," she pleaded. He shoved his member deep inside of her. Orihime sighed in deep pleasure. He rocked his hips back and forth thrusting deep inside of her while she held onto the couch for support. He moved his hands to her ass and parted her cheeks to get a better look at his member entering her from behind.

"You like this position don't you?" he asked her. Orihime couldn't answer right away because she was so lost in the way he kept thrusting into her. Ichigo stopped abruptly. "Answer me?"

Orihime pushed her hips back and began to move at her own pace. Ichigo liked her being in charge but right now she was defying him. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back. Orihime screamed. He didn't know whether it was in agony or pleasure but she did stop moving.

"Answer me Inoue."

"Y...yes I do, please just don't stop." He let go of her hair and thrust into her wildly. She was tightening around him again and this time he was ready. Orihime screamed out in ecstasy as she let go. Ichigo felt her explode around his member but he continued thrusting into her; helping her ride out her orgasm as he slowly waited for his to come. With the finally three thrusts he came deep inside her womb.

Ichigo felt his lip twitch when he came. It felt so good coming inside her.

Orihime sighed when Ichigo removed himself from inside of her. He fell back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Orihime stood up from the couch and began to look for her panties that she discarded on the floor. Ichigo peeked through one of his eyes and watch her shimmy herself into her panties. Orihime then smoothed out her dress and turned to face Ichigo.

With both eyes fully open staring at Orihime he frowned at her. Orihime confused at his sudden change of mood knew it was time for her to take her leave.

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime did a quick bow and walked briskly towards the door. She was almost out until she felt her body being pulled back. Next thing she knew she was on the couch again with Ichigo right on top of her holding her down.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"I… I need to go," she said without looking at him directly in the eyes.

"So is this what the merge is going to be about. Just plain fucking? I don't think I read that in the documents that you gave me."

Orihime's face changed from guilty to irritation. She pushed him off of her and sat up on the couch.

"Look I wasn't expecting any of this to happen but it did. We can't take it back now. And don't act like you didn't want it either."

"I'm a man, I always want sex!"

"I'm a woman, I want sex too! Is that wrong?" Orihime's face was red with irritation.

Ichigo sighed. "Look, do what you want, but if we're going to do this we can't catch feelings for one another but if it comes down to that, at least ask me out on a date." Ichigo chuckled.

"Me catching feelings for a bastard like you please don't say that again…." Orihime paused. "Shit!" She threw herself off the couch and bolted towards the door.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled after her, but he fell before he can reach the door. He looked down at his feet and realized that his pants were still down around his ankles. "Damn."

Orihime ran to her car and open the door. She looked over at the passenger's seat and found her phone. She had 9 missed calls. 8 of them from Tatsuki and the last one from Ulquiorra. Orihime felt her heart drop. Had she missed her date with Ulquiorra? What will he do to Tatsuki? What will he do to her? Orihime started to panic. She couldn't deal with the same issues she had in college with this guy.

The way he would stare at her and the way his silence would make her lose her mind slowly. She didn't want to remember that now.

Orihime knew she had to woman up and call him back. She hit the call back button and waited for him to answer.

Each ring was torturing for her. Finally Orihime gave up and hung up. She sighed out in relief knowing she didn't have to see him or hear from him. Orihime sat comfortably in her car getting ready to drive off when she saw a figure standing in front of her car. She rolled her eyes. Ichigo was becoming a pain in the ass. She opened her car door and stepped out.

"Look Ichigo, what we just did is nothing compared to what could have happened if we were to date." Orihime closed the door and faced the figure. "Kurosaki? Are you speechless now?"

"My woman is sleeping around with other men?"

Orihime's eyes widen in panic.

"No… no! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I know everything that you do and know exactly where you go. But this is what took me off guard. Sweet Orihime Inoue is sleeping with her soon to be merger partner. Now that will catch the media's attention now, wouldn't it?" Ulquiorra stepped from in front of her car and walked right up to Orihime.

Orihime felt like her world was ending. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and she was completely paralyzed in fear. Ulquiorra stared down at the wide eyed Orihime.

"I would have never guess Orihime would defile her body. Tell me woman, was he good?"

Orihime was still paralyzed.

Ulquiorra's green eyes watched Orihime's body shake in fear. He moved his hands to her hair and smoothed out the messy pony tail do she had. He lightly pulled her hair.

Orihime choked back a sob she had been holding.

"Please don't hurt me!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pulled up his pants and fixed himself before heading out of the office. While fixing his tie he saw Rukia and Renji whispering near the elevator.<p>

"What are you two gossiping about?" Rukia jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice but didn't turn to look in his direction.

"What's it to ya carrot top?" asked Renji.

Ichigo growled in frustration. "Bastard."

"Hey, why do you look like that?" Renji asked.

"Like what?"

"Like someone threw your clothes in a blender. You look terrible man."

Ichigo looked down at his clothes and smirked looking back at Renji. "You can say that."

"Was she here?"

Ichigo's eyes shifted towards Rukia. Her eyes refused to face his own.

"Who's she?" asked Renji who was still clueless.

"Yes… she was. She just left not too long ago." Rukia's body shivered in anger.

"Asshole!" she growled out and ran back to her office down the hall.

"Hey what's going on?" Renji asked still confused. "Who's she?"

Ichigo watched Rukia run back to her office. Sighing he faced Renji.

"I'm going to get some air." Ichigo pressed the elevator button and walked inside.

"Hey! Why isn't anyone telling me anything?" yelled Renji while the doors were closing.

Ichigo couldn't deal with Rukia at the moment; he needed to know where he and Orihime stood. When the elevator door opened large amber eyes meet his deep brown eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo was lost for words staring at the figure he had not seen in almost 6 months.

"Senna."

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Now the real story begins.<br>**

**I'm not sure if I'm making Ulquiorra into Aizen, which I'm trying to avoid. **

**I need to watch more Bleach episodes and see how he interacts with Orihime, so I can get the chemistry right.**

**Until then Please REVIEW!**


	9. Past Times

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I agree it's been a while but I'm back**

**Oh I got my first…I don't know how to describe it, but I guess it's a bad review.**

**It mentioned how my story is confusing. I don't want to confuse anyone. But this story is not really complicated. Two people with huge egos with not so great relationship pasts, it comes to hurt them in the future. And it happens to affect their careers. So far so good?**

**Anyway, I don't mind the honesty. Please enjoy this chapter which is quite long.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Past Times<strong>

"Senna…. What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too Ichigo," Senna said while pushing Ichigo back into the elevator.

"Wha-Where are we going?"

"Back to your office silly. We have a lot to talk about."

"You could have called Senna," Ichigo said pushing back.

"I did call, but you happen to never be in the office… for six months straight apparently."

"I'm a business man, I've been busy. Like for example, right now I need to deal with a client whose waiting for me right now."

Ichigo took his eyes off of Senna a scanned outside for Orihime.

"Look you can chase your whore another time, what we have to talk about is important so get your ass on the elevator so we can talk." Senna pushed him back into the elevator and pushed the top floor button.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and frowned. He guessed all he has to do now is wait for Orihime to come back to the office for another session. Hopefully they can get more done.

Exiting the elevator, with Senna leading the way, Ichigo searched for either Renji or Rukia to help him get out this important; boring, talk with this annoying woman. Spotting Renji walking back to his office he smiled.

"Renji my man!" Renji stopped in his tracks and turned to the voice that called his name. Ichigo left Senna and jogged to Renji. "What are you doing?"

"Umm..." Renji paused and took a look at his mug, "You know drinking coffee and going back to my office." Ichigo smiled a creepy smile waiting for Renji to continue. "Yea so I'm going back to my office."

"Wait!"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo clicked his tongue and turned back to the annoying woman. "What?" Renji leaned over to the side to peer behind Ichigo. Renji started laughing.

"Man isn't this classic." He patted Ichigo on the shoulder while he took a deep breath. "Later man." Renji walked back to his office and closed the door.

Frowning Ichigo dragged his feet back to Senna.

"Stop trying to run away. This talk is important." Senna opened the door to his office and took a seat in the chair directly in front of his desk. Ichigo closed the door and walked behind his desk and took a seat as well.

"What's important that you had to show up to my job and bother the hell out of me?" Ichigo groaned.

"Well I don't know Ichigo, besides the fact that you stopped calling me and you're not taking my calls, I believe there's a lot to catch up on." Ichigo slouched in his chair and threw his feet on top of the desk getting relaxed.

"Okay let's catch up," Ichigo said. "I've been great; I lost about 4 pounds, gained some muscles. I also took over my grandfather's business, but you should know that since it's in the paper and were practically sitting in this big ass office. I'm also apart the list of most eligible bachelors, still single, still can't cook so well as my sister Yuzu but she helps with that. Umm what else…. Oh my company is expanding with another great company, but you'll hear more about that in the paper in a couple of weeks, and I'm pret-"

"Ichigo, I'm pregnant."

"-ty sure…" Ichigo paused staring at Senna, whose face was in a relax mood. His breathing turned heavy and his eyes grew angry. "What… did… you…say?"

"I'm pr…pregnant." Senna hesitated to say.

"Oh… I see." He looked at her face some more and saw that she gained a little weight there. His eyes landed on her stomach and saw the bulge. Clearing his throat he continued. "So the guy must be lucky. Congratulations Senna. I'll send a gift or two. How long are you?"

"Six months…"she said looking at the extravagant painting on the wall.

"Wow…so right after our break up you found someone… that quick?" Ichigo said throwing his feet to the ground and sat straight in his chair.

"Ichigo…"

"Hey," putting his hand up, "it's cool. I'm happy for you."

"The baby is… yours. You're the father."

* * *

><p>Orihime sat in her car in a panic as Ulquiorra drove them away from Ichigo's company.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Orihime finally asked.

"On our date," Ulquiorra said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why?" Coming to a stop at a stop light he turned towards her.

"Orihime, it seems you must have forgotten we had a date early on tonight but you seem to have missed my phone call. Now to make up for it we are going out now."

"But it's late, we should reschedule."

"Does it look like I want to reschedule a date when I have finally got your attention?" Orihime shifted in her seat while his green eyes burned into her gray ones. "You don't seem to understand what this is really about. Orihime Inoue the things we need to finish starts now. First on the agenda is stopping the merge with that atrocious thing of a company. Next is expanding your company overseas like you're supposed to when it became as successful as it is today. After that, you will come off the list of successful and attractive bachelorettes because you will be married to me. Finally your company will be run by me because you will stay home bearing my children and be the wife I create you to be."

Orihime frowned.

"Do you understand your role woman?" Ulquiorra said still staring at Orihime.

"And you think I will do all of this willingly?" Ulquiorra pulled in front of the Grand Hotel and put the car in park. The valet guy ran to the car to park it but Ulquiorra raised his hand to stop him. He then turned towards Orihime and stared at her again.

"Excuse me?"

Orihime moved closer to the door and shifted her eyes to the valet guy who was waiting for Ulquiorra to finish his business.

"I said-"

"I know what you said," cutting her off. "Now try again with a different answer."

Orihime was scared to even answer him. "Can we not do this here?"

"Very well then. Get out the car." Ulquiorra pushed the door open and handed the keys to the valet guy and gave him a tip. Orihime slowly came out the car. She smoothed out her dress when she stepped out. The night breeze felt good but it was chilly, Orihime rubbed her arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

Ulquiorra watched Orihime. He couldn't help but admire how attractive she has gotten since college. He frowned.

"Let's go woman." Orihime jumped from his voice and walked towards him. They entered the hotel lobby and made their way to the hotel bar.

'Why am I here with this guy?' Orihime asked herself. 'I should just lie about going to the restroom and get the hell out of here.' They reached the bar and took their seats on the barstools.

"Hello. What would you two like?" Orihime turned wide eyed at the bartender.

"I'd like a Brandy," Ulquiorra said scanning the lobby.

"Ma'am?" Orihime couldn't take her eyes off the bartender. Ulquiorra turned to Orihime wondering why she was taking so long to order. He watched as she stared at the bartender who seems to be feeling shy and edgy since someone as attractive as Orihime was staring hard at him.

"Give her a Martini." Ulquiorra said breaking the silence. The bartender turned towards Ulquiorra and nodded his head to make their drinks. Ulquiorra shifted his eyes towards Orihime and watched her watch the bartender. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Orihime blinked her eyes and focused her attention to Ulquiorra.

"Wh… what did you say?"

"Are you a whore?" Orihime's eyes widen from his vulgar comment. "To me it seems you watch a lot of men like a sick puppy. I advise you act right when you are out with me." Ulquiorra said. Orihime stiffen from his small threat.

"Here you go you two. Brandy for the gentleman and a Dirty Martini for the beautiful lady." The bartender said setting their drinks down. He gave a quick wink to Orihime and went to help another customer. Orihime blushed. That man seems so familiar to her but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Ulquiorra watching their exchange grew irritated. He drowned his drink in one shot and grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her off the barstool. He threw cash on the bar table and pulled Orihime towards the elevator. Orihime stumbled trying to keep up with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Orihime tried to pull herself away from him. He squeezed her hand making her bend over in pain. "Ulquiorra you're hurting me," Orihime pleaded. Reaching the elevator, he stopped to push the button. The doors opened and he pushed Orihime into the elevator. Orihime stumbled and slammed into the mirror wall of the elevator. Her cheek was stinging from the pain. Ulquiorra walked into the elevator calmly pulling out a card to swipe for the top floor. He then pressed the P button for the penthouse suite.

Orihime started to panic. This is the side of Ulquiorra she did not want to remember. Tears fell from Orihime's eyes.

"Please don't hurt me," Orihime choked out. Ulquiorra watched the each number as they got closer to their destination ignoring Orihime's soft sobs. The finally ding alerted them that they had arrived to their floor. As soon as the doors opened, Orihime quickly ran out of the elevator and tried to look for an emergency exit to escape from him. Confusingly, she stumbled into a home setting. She cursed realizing that the penthouse was different from the other floors.

Ulquiorra watch Orihime take in her surroundings.

"I'm guessing it has been a while since you've been to a hotel," he said calmly. Ulquiorra passed Orihime who shook with anger. He pulled a bottle of champagne from the hotel refrigerator and took out two champagne glasses from the cabinet. Using a cork screw to free the bubbly drink he filled up both glasses. He walked back to Orihime and handed her a glass.

Orihime snapped her eyes up at him. She then slapped the glass out of his hand hitting the floor glass shattering all over the marble floor.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she yelled. "You can't keep controlling my life! I'm not your girlfriend, I will NEVER be your wife and like hell will I ever have kids with you!" Ulquiorra stared at the broken glass on the floor with the champagne bubbling on the ground. Orihime moved towards the elevator doors and pressed the button.

What felt like forever to Orihime, she threw her hands up and turned back to Ulquiorra; who was now staring at her.

"Why hasn't the elevator come yet?"

Ulquiorra placed his now empty glass on the lamp stand and moved towards Orihime. Taking a step back Orihime hit the doors of the elevator, which has yet to arrive.

He hovered over her not speaking. Their harsh breathing mingling with one another. Finally moving, he gently stroked Orihime's swollen cheek with his pale fingers.

"Orihime, I've missed you," he whispered. "I miss your smile, your personality, your voice, your hair and those beautiful eyes." She bit her lip. He stared at her lips. "These soft lips I used to kiss so much," his hand moved to her neck. "This neck I used to leave little kiss marks and smelled when we made love." He sighed. "Ah I miss making love to this body Orihime." His hand moved away from her neck down to her bare arms to around her waist. "The way your body moved in sync with my very own. No but the very first time, that day I will never forget.

"You see, these beautiful eyes cried from the pain but it also cried out in pleasure when I took you for the first time. It was a beautiful moment." Orihime shifted when his hand moved to her behind. "This firm ass I used to squeeze and smack when I took you from behind." Orihime blushed. "If I recall correctly that was your favorite position. You could never get enough of that." Ulquiorra bend his knees slightly so his hand could move to her thighs. "I will never forget these creamy thighs that I gripped to keep you from closing when we made love." He pinched her thigh watching her gasp from what he remembers as pleasure.

"Yes your voice is what I will never ever forget." He trailed his hand to her lips. His figure stroked her bottom lip. "The sounds of sweet moans and pleas begging for more. How you begged for it slow, deep and sometimes rough. But what I remember is every time we made love, that sweet voice would whisper 'I love you'." Orihime's eyes glazed over with tears. His hand moved to her chin and lifted her face so she was looking up at him. "Yes those moments I would never forget because it was with my sweet Orihime Inoue." Orihime choked on a sob. He let go of her chin and moved away watching her drag herself down to the floor.

"I'm giving you 20 minutes to get freshen up and ready. I will take you back to that time. Only this time, I'm not letting you go." He turned away from Orihime and walked towards the foyer of the penthouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it folks…<strong>

**It gets even better…. real soon**

**Oh yes... Ulquiorra is slightly OOC but he's still the guy everyone loves**

**Please Review!**


	10. No Take Backs

**Hey I'm back!**

**Yup pretty much sooner than expected. I left a bit of a cliffhanger but that's what makes me happy about returning sooner.**

**I would like to apologize for the grammar in the last chapter. I guess I got too excited about it.**

**Thanks for the reviews as well!**

**This chapter will be filled with a small amount of smut.**

**But Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>No Take Backs<strong>

Ichigo stared at Senna for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Let me get this right," he started. "You're telling me I got you pregnant six months ago and you're telling me this now?"

Senna nodded her head. "I tried calling you as soon as I found out but you were never in the office and you were avoiding my phone calls."

He leaned closer to his desk rubbing his chin while focusing on the papers on it. Senna crossed her legs taking in his actions.

'He's calmer than I expected him to be,' she thought to herself.

Ichigo finally looked up at her.

"So now you're _blaming me_ for your reckless actions?"

"What?" Senna stared wide eyed at him.

"I mean I know I've been avoiding you but you decide six months to finally come and see me to tell me that you're pregnant with my baby?"

Senna shifted in her seat.

"Senna… are you sure that baby is mine?"

Senna jumped up from the chair making it fall. "Are you calling me a whore?" she yelled.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair. "Not technically a whore, just only a liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't seem to understand why I'm calling you a liar."

"The baby is yours Ichigo! You're the only man I've been with for the past year!"

Ichigo slammed his hand on the desk. He stood up and stared directly into Senna's eyes.

"Am I the only guy you been for the past year?" Senna stepped back seeing the anger in his eyes. She nodded her head slowly. He clenched his fist and continued. "Why I'm calling you a liar and questioning you is the fact that I _always_ used a condom with you. And to make it worst is that when we had sex I never ejaculated into the condom or whenever I was with you to avoid bullshit situations like this. I'm a man but I have control over how I cum and when I cum. So let's try this again, whose baby is it… really?"

Senna grew angry. "You must not remember the night of grandfather's retirement party."

Ichigo clicked his tongue, "What about it?" he said leaning back off his desk to fold his arms over his chest.

"You got drunk. Why you got drunk, I don't know it beats me but I believe it was because you were taking over the company. That night I took you home because you couldn't drive with all the shots of tequilas you had. When we arrived to your BACHOLER PAD; you kept saying that night, you begged me to stay. I wanted to go home because I had an early flight to Paris the next morning but you're drunk dumbass begged me to stay so you can have some of this great goodness," she said outlining her figure.

Ichigo shifted his weight to his next leg.

"Because of how much I cared for you I decided to stay for your sake so you wouldn't choke on your own vomit. But instead of vomiting, you got horny and chased me around your damn house. In the middle of the hallway you stripped me naked and raped me! Did I mention without a condom?" Senna was growing furious with the way Ichigo stood calm listening to the story.

"I could have called the police and said you raped me but instead of ruining your future of being the CEO of this great company you now own, I decided to go to Paris without taking a Plan B pill. A month later I had the symptoms of a pregnant woman but ignored the signs of probably being homesick. But four months later that's when I visited my doctor, I found out I was pregnant. I called you ever since I found out. So call me a liar if you want but this is the truth."

"Why didn't you have an abortion?" Ichigo asked with a straight face.

Senna slammed her hand on the desk leaning in closer to him.

"You weren't there when I found out!" Senna grew silent. "Yeah, I thought about it because I was having a baby at the age of 24 but the thought of killing another human being…" she leaned back and closed her eyes. "You never heard the sweet sound of my baby's heartbeat. I cried knowing another human being is growing inside of me." She smiled.

Ichigo watched her expressions.

"Look I don't care if you don't want to be a part of my baby's life. I thought it would be the right thing just to tell you." She rubbed her small bulge and smiled. "I can do this on my own." Looking back at him, she frowned. "It was nice seeing you Ichigo, so I'll see you later or maybe not." Senna walked to the door. She slowly turned around and watched Ichigo as he watched her. "Thank you," she smiled before closing the door.

Ichigo watch the door closed. He felt his knees give out and he fell into his chair.

"Holy shit! I'm a father?" he leaned closer to his desk and placed his head in the palm of his hands. "I don't remember anything from that night at all." He sat back trying to remember. All he remembers was bits and pieces. He remembers taking shots of tequila with Renji's dumbass and fighting with his father. He remembers dancing like a fool with Rukia. He remembers getting a ride home with Senna, and then her dragging him into his house. He also remembers chasing her but when he finally caught her he blacked out. He remembers; besides waking up with a major hangover, he remembers waking up in his bed with his clothes still on. He also didn't feel like he had sex the night before. Ichigo rubbed his temples. Something just wasn't adding up with her story.

* * *

><p>Senna walked out Ancient Colored Collection building. She pulled out her phone and pressed redial.<p>

"Hello," said the voice on the other end.

"Phase one is done," she said.

"Good," the voice replied.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra pressed end on his phone. He heard the shower cut off as soon as he hung up. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and walked to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed waiting. Loosening his tie he looked over something on his phone.<p>

Orihime wiped the steam off the mirror. She stood with a towel wrapped around her body. Looking at her reflection she couldn't help but feel like a whore. Why was she doing this? Ulquiorra always had a way to make her do what he wanted. The way he told her that story of what she liked was true. Everything that Ulquiorra did before their relationship went south was great. She did love him but right now she didn't feel that way. The way he treats her now was the exact same way he treated her before he went crazy in their relationship.

Orihime knew that the situation she was in now was something more and she had to learn where they stood. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her mind flashed of Ichigo and his cocky smirk. She opened her eyes and smiled. What would he do in this ridiculous situation?

Tightening her towel, Orihime walked to the door and sighed.

"I can do this." She walked out and slowly made her way to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and she can see Ulquiorra sitting on the edge of the king sized bed staring at his phone. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Ulquiorra looked up from his phone and stared at Orihime with expressionless eyes. She kept walking until she stood in between his legs.

Ulquiorra placed his phone on the bed and looked at Orihime again. He gazed at her beauty. Her auburn hair was still wet from her shower, her eyes looked bewildered, and her lips parted with her breathing struggling to come in and out. Her shoulders were stiff, and the rest of her body was covered with the fluffy white towel. All together she looked like a scared puppy just like the first time they had sex. He had to start before he took back his decision.

Ulquiorra pulled her body close to his own. His hands moved up from her thighs to her back underneath her towel. Her body stiffened.

"Relax," he whispered.

How the hell was she supposed to relax? She was about to have sex with her ex demonic boyfriend, and she didn't have a choice.

He moved his hands from underneath her towel.

"Take it off." Orihime searched his eyes for some type of leniency; however his eyes were still unreadable. She moved her hands from her sides to the knot that kept her towel together. Pulling it loose, the towel fell in a pool around her feet.

"Good. Now lay down on the bed." Orihime hesitated but she moved to the bed. She crawled on the bed and laid her head on the pillow. Ulquiorra watched her crawl from the corner of his eyes. He stood up and pulled his collar shirt from his pants. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He threw his shirt on the couch by the door and crawled on the bed on top of Orihime.

She clenched her fist that rested on her chest, as he crawled on top. One of his legs was on the outside of her legs while the other rested in between. Each of his arms was on the side of her head. He leaned in and landed a soft peck on her lips before he deepen the kiss. One of his hands slowly made their way to her pussy and his index finger began to rub her clit. She arched her back. Letting go of her lips he watched her expressions. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see his face. Noticing her actions he used his thumb as well and he pulled her clit. Orihime sucked in her breath opening her eyes. Letting it go he used one of his digits to enter her.

"Keep your eyes open." He pumped in and out of her. "Good you're wet" he entered another digit and continued to pump in her. Orihime felt herself getting excited so she spread her legs to get better access. His fingers always did wonders to her. With both of his fingers inside of her, he pressed her g-spot. Orihime moaned out. He leaned off of her, but kept pumping in and out of her. He crawled down to her pussy and watched his fingers go in and out of her. She was soaking his fingers. This is what he remembers.

Orihime felt good. She arched her back and moved her hips in sync with his fingers. She never had any foreplay like this with him before. Suddenly she felt something hot lick her clit. She shot up and stared at Ulquiorra devour her pussy. She fell back on the bed and put her fist in her mouth to control her moans.

His tongue swirled around her clit, and then dipped into her opening. Orihime's hips jerked. He held onto her hips so she wouldn't try to escape. He continued to tongue fuck her pussy.

Orihime felt something deep in her tummy begin to squeeze and her leg began to shake. She moved her hand from her mouth and gripped the sheets on the bed as she moaned out as he sucked on her clit. His tongue went deeper to taste more of her. She screamed out and let go of what was squeezing her deep down. She groaned out and closed her eyes. She felt like she had an earth shattering orgasm. Closing her eyes, Orihime felt like she was about to drift to sleep, but she felt something hard poke at her entrance. Her eyes shot open and watched naked Ulquiorra line his member with her pussy.

'When the hell did he take of his clothes?' she asked herself. Outlining his body, Orihime couldn't help but stare widen eye at how much he has changed. He was still slim but he had abs of a god. He really toned up since college.

He looked up at her widen eyes with his own impassive eyes.

Orihime felt her heart beating fast. She was scared but she knew that there was no going back now.

With that in mind, he fully entered her. Orihime cried out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>BAMM! Another chapter done!<strong>

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Please tell me your thoughts.**


	11. The Morning After

**I'M BACK!**

**Sorry for the long wait. College is starting to pile up along with work.**

**Yes I know many are mad about the whole ordeal in the other chapter but there is a reason behind everything. But each review is appreciated. **

**But please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After<strong>

Orihime sat staring at the ceiling of the penthouse trying to figure out what just happen for the past couple of hours. She slowly shifted her eyes to the curtains that blew in the early morning breeze.

'How long have I been here?' she asked herself. Feeling a small twitch on her rising chest, she saw an arm wrapped around her. Sighing, she turned back towards the ceiling when her mind began to wonder back to Ulquiorra and how he kept whispering sweet nothing in her ears. He never did that before when they were together. So why now? Why did he change now? The real question is did he really change because of her.

Orihime turned her head towards Ulquiorra who was sleeping soundly without a care in the world. She grew angry, but who was she really angry at? She submitted herself willingly to her ex-boyfriend, but he forced her… right? She shook her head and focused back on reality, she had to get out of here. Orihime slowly pulled the covers off her body and slowly got off the bed pushing Ulquiorra's arm off her body. Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked over her body. Still naked and she noticed she had bruises on her thighs. Tears began to cloud her eyes; Orihime slapped her hand over her mouth trying not to let a sob escape.

Orihime turned back around with her mouth still cover and noticed that Ulquiorra turned his head away from her. Orihime got off the bed with her body shaking from the rough activities last night and quietly made her way to the bathroom.

She looked around the bathroom for her clothes that she had neatly folded. Searching she came across her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but flinch at her face. It didn't have the usual glow to it; instead it was a dull reflection looking back at her. Tears streamed down her eyes. She was going to look like how she did in college, unhappy. She quickly turned away from the mirror and turned on the shower. She had to leave before he had another round with her.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat at the bar downstairs of the hotel lost in thought. The bartender hadn't arrived yet because it was too early to drink or even to be open for that matter. She had to talk to someone, because every time she would close her eyes all she could see was Ulquiorra having his way with her. She did not have her purse, her cellphone or her car keys. Orihime looked at the front desk and walked over to the receptionist at the desk.<p>

"Are you checking out ma'am?" The small petite red head receptionist asked.

"Umm no. I need to use a phone."

"What room would you like to call?" The receptionist smiled.

"Not a room, I need to call someone outside the hotel." The receptionist looked at her with a puzzle expression. "What?" Orihime asked with an attitude.

"Well ma'am during this day and age everyone has a cellphone."

"Does it look like I give a damn about everyone? I'm asking you to use the phone so I can call someone. Unless, during this day and age they don't make telephones that people without cellphones can use?"

The receptionist nodded her head and pointed at the end of the long desk sat a telephone.

"Thank you very much," Orihime smiled before rolling her eyes.

Orihime dialed Tatsuki's number. It rang twice before Orihime hung up the phone. She just remembered that she couldn't face Tatsuki after what her fiancé Uryuu did to her in the couple's own living room. She tried to think of someone else. Suddenly Momo popped into her head, but she shook her head. She couldn't remember her number to save her life. Picking up the phone again, she decided to call her office and see if Momo was in today, even though it was a weekend.

The sound of the elevator dinged and Orihime's concentration broke. She turned to the elevator and saw Ulquiorra step out scanning the hotel lobby. His eyes landed on Orihime. Orihime dropped the telephone headset and gasped. Ulquiorra stared at her with dead eyes. He slowly made his way towards her. She couldn't go back with him. She turned her back away from him and made her way to the hotel front entrance. As soon as she came through the revolving doors, Orihime quickly ran down the valet driveway and down the main street of Tokyo.

Orihime tried to run quickly as her stilettos could take her. She looked back and saw Ulquiorra right on her trail. Orihime screamed and made a sharp right onto another busy street. She tried to dodge the other pedestrians walking, her heels twisted and Orihime fell face first on the pavement of the busy sidewalk of Tokyo. She quickly tried to scramble herself to stand up until a pair of strong arms wrapped their arms around her waist.

Orihime started to kick and scream.

"Let me go! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Oi, shut the hell up I'm trying to help you!" Orihime stopped kicking and snapped her head around to look at the man.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried out. She turned her whole body around then wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into it.

"What were you running away from?" he wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. Orihime peeked up from his neck and looked out onto the street searching for the man that wanted her. She saw him standing in the middle of the busy street staring right at her as the whole scene played out with her and Ichigo.

Ichigo put her down and grabbed her face to look at him. Her tear stained face pulled at him. She looked petrified of whatever demons that was after her.

"Are you okay?" he asked wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. Orihime nodded slowly. "Okay, come with me so you can get cleaned up." Ichigo took her hand and pulled her with him in the opposite direction of where Ulquiorra stood watching both of them.

* * *

><p>Ichigo placed a hot cup of coffee in front of Orihime as she sat at his kitchen island.<p>

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Yeah no problem." Ichigo stood taking a sip of his own coffee eyeing Orihime as she only stared into her cup. She looked so innocent staring at the steam that left the cup. He gave her a change of clothes, a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt while her clothes were in the washing machine. He couldn't help but notice she wore that same outfit the day before when she suddenly showed up at his office for unexpected sex.

Feeling himself get hard, he cleared his throat to break the silence. "So do you mind telling me what the hell that was? Why were you running at 8 in the morning down Tokyo and who were you running away from?" Orihime slowly lifted her eyes to meet his dark brown eyes. She eyed him.

"What about you?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"What about me?"

"What are you doing out so early in the morning?" She can't be serious he thought. He put his coffee down on the counter and folded his arms.

"I was working out." Orihime looked him up and down and notice that he had on a tight Under Armour shirt with sweat around the collar.

"Oh," Orihime shifted her eyes back to her coffee.

"Well?"

"It…it was nothing. Thank you for helping me by the way." Orihime stood from the counter top and made her way to his window. Ichigo watched as her small feet pitter pattered towards his living room window. Ichigo followed her to his living room with his coffee in hand.

"That was not nothing. You were practically crying in the middle of the street. I don't know what was chasing you, but whatever it was I can help you. Just tell me."

Orihime was silent. Seeing the busy life of Tokyo usually calmed Orihime down and his view of Tokyo was breathtaking. Noticing that she was not going to answer, he sat down on his couch and threw his feet up on the living room table. Sipping his coffee his eyes never left her figure.

Orihime slowly open the doors of his balcony. The breeze felt good on her skin. She smiled.

Ichigo stopped sipping his coffee with his mug in midair taking in the sight of Orihime and the way her long auburn hair blew with the morning breeze. But what made him stop breathing was her carefree smile. He had never seen her smile like that before, and he rather bit enjoyed it. He blushed. The sound of the laundry bell went off indicating that the laundry was done. Orihime heard the sound and turned towards Ichigo who was still staring at her. Noticing her looking back at him, Ichigo snapped his head away from her and forgetting his coffee was still in midair. He accidently spilled his coffee on his clothes and a little bit on his couch.

"Shit!" He stood up brushing the hot coffee of his clothes.

Orihime giggled at the sight of Ichigo. She put her hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter.

"Are you okay?" she asked between each giggle. Ichigo was still trying to brush off the coffee with his face deeply flushed.

"Yea," Orihime quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a hand towel. She made her way back to him and helped him dry off. "Hold on," Ichigo said.

He put the coffee mug down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head. Orihime gripped the hand towel tightly. His upper body was like a god. From his well-defined collar bone to each muscle was well-toned, it moved and bended with his body. The sight of his well-toned stomach muscles and his inny belly button, it was gorgeous. Orihime started blushing at the sight. She looked down to hide her face from him.

"I'm just going to take a shower. Just grab your clothes from the laundry room." Ichigo threw his shirt over his shoulder before picking up the coffee mug. Walking to the kitchen, Ichigo paused for a moment. "Hey listen."

Orihime jumped from his sudden voice.

"Y- yes," she choked out.

"Since it's a weekend, let's do something together. You know to get our minds off work and off of other things. Is that cool with you?" Ichigo asked with his back still turned to her. "And you still owe me a date," he blushed.

Orihime smiled nodding her head even though he could not see her. "Thank you, I would like that."

"Cool, I'll drive you to your house so you can put on something more comfortable."

"Okay." Ichigo placed his mug in the dishwasher and walked back to the living room where Orihime stood still gripping the hand towel tightly. Ichigo smiled.

"Don't be nervous." Orihime jumped. "I promise not to walk out the shower naked." Orihime blushed. She threw the towel at him. He caught it easily. "Just think of places we can go." Turning away from her he made his way to his bathroom. "No peeking Ms. Inoue," he chuckled.

"As if asshole!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 COMPLETED!<strong>

**Finally the next chapter will help them build a relationship.**

**I can't wait.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	12. Her Past

**I'm back quicker than before and this time with a longer chapter!**

**And know many are looking forward to their date but not yet that's the next chapter.**

**I thank you all for the reviews too.**

**Please HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Past<strong>

Ichigo stood in the shower with the water cascading down his head. He watched as the remaining soap from his body went down the drain. Staring at the soap going down he thought about his life and how it will be after finding out about Senna and his supposedly baby. He didn't know what to do about her. He wasn't sure if what she told him was true about the whole pregnancy. He tried desperately to reflect on the night that he allegedly had forcible had his way with her. It just didn't seem like himself to do something out of character even when drunk.

Besides the issue with Senna, he did not know what he can do about Orihime and his company. Their companies are supposed to merge soon but how can he focus on that and Senna? Honestly he wanted things to be successful with the company merge and the relationship with Orihime. Whoa, a relationship with Orihime? Yeah that's unlikely to happen. That woman is all fifty shades of fucked up. She had too much shit too deal with now with her unexpected sex schemes and running down Tokyo like a mad woman. 'Yeah I'll pass.' He thought.

But then again, Orihime was a beautiful well put together woman. Maybe she had her reasons for the things she has done these past couple of days. Ichigo turned off the faucet of his shower head. He pulled the shower door open and stepped out. He stared at himself in the mirror. He always appreciated his good looks and his unique hair color that he had come to love. But the scowl on his face had become permanent because he took over his grandfather's company. To the constant hiring and firing of employees, keeping the finances together, and now this unexpected merge that his grandfather desperately wanted. Why did his grandfather tell him to get close to Orihime? Did he not know how much of a… well Orihime was difficult to get close to. But he took his chances anyway.

Ichigo wrapped a towel around his waist and open the door that lead right into his bedroom. He made his way towards his closet and pulled out a polo shirt and skinny jeans. His grandfather wanted something ridiculous to occur. He will never forget that irritating conversation.

_Ichigo sat in his new office while his grandfather and father stood watching him._

"_Ichigo you will take over this business and keep it running smoothly. Not only will you run it smoothly but you will also uplift it to higher heights."_

_Ichigo whirled around in the chair not paying attention to his grandfather._

"_Ichigo!" Isshin yelled out. Ichigo stopped whirling and stared at both of them._

"_What old man?"_

"_Your grandfather is talking to you." Isshin narrowed his eyes at his son. "Uh Yamamoto, please continue."_

_Yamamoto opened on of his eyes and stared at Ichigo who stared back at him. Slamming his cane down on the floor, both Isshin and Ichigo stood up at attention. Isshin realized what he was doing before clearing his throat and relaxing once again. Yamamoto continued._

"_This company is my pride and joy and I would like you to keep it that way along for the next generation, which will either be your children or your grandchildren. Until then keep it well maintained. I would like you to make it grow out into America-"_

"_Hold on gramps. How am I supposed to do that? It's bad enough that I have to keep it maintained in Tokyo but in America too."_

_Yamamoto opened both of his eyes and watched Ichigo as he continued trying to understand what his grandfather was saying._

"_It's exactly like I said. You must expand into America to keep this company afloat."_

"_Tsk, easier said than done." Ichigo said under his breath._

_Yamamoto narrowed his eyes hearing exactly what his idiot grandson said._

"_Considering that you are Isshin's son I will assume you have most of his characteristics and a mixture of Masaki's genes as well. Considering that, you will merge with a rising company called Sweet Treaties Industry."_

"_Okay hold on, wait a damn minute. You want me to keep the company maintained, you also want me to make the company grow out into America, and now you want me to merge with a candy company? Gramps I thought this was a clothing company, what will candy do to benefit this company?"_

_Isshin started laughing._

"_Ichigo…" His grandfather started to say. Isshin continued to laugh. "Shut your mouth Isshin!" _

"_Sorry…" he chuckled out._

"_Ichigo, Sweet Treaties Industry is a cosmetic company that is growing considerably well into America. Merging with that company will benefit this company more than you think. You will send the company the proposal and from it will be their move. Furthermore, you must get along with the CEO of that company. Isshin!"_

"_Yes!" Isshin stood at attention waiting for his orders._

"_Does your son have a girlfriend?" Isshin raised an eyebrow. _

"_I'm sorry Yamamoto but I really don't know." Isshin turned his attention to Ichigo. "Well do you?"_

_Ichigo began scratching the back of his head. _

"_Honestly I don't have anyone claiming to be my girlfriend but I do have some people-"_

"_Dump them immediately."_

"_Wha-"_

"_You will focus all your attention on this merge and the CEO of Sweet Treaties Industry."_

"_Hold on. I'm supposed to stop dating to focus all my attention on some dude? Oh hell no. I'll pass."_

"_You idiot! You will focus your attention on Ms. Orihime Inoue who is the CEO of that company. You will date her, and make your relationship exclusive for the tabloids to see. Furthermore, you will tie the knot and make that woman your wife, that way this company and her own will continue to grow among one another."_

"_What the hell!" Ichigo's face was crimson from the deep blush on his face. "You want me to date a woman I don't know? Old man, I think gramps is going senile on us. Look gramps, I don't know what generation you're stuck in but arranged marriages don't exist anymore." Ichigo started laughing. "At least not to me they don't"_

"_ENOUGH!" Yamamoto slammed his cane once again on the ground. Ichigo stopped laughing "You will do as I say. This is not a choice but an order. You boy owe me this much." Ichigo narrowed his eyes in anger before putting his head down. Isshin turned his head away from the scene in front of him. "If your mother was still here we would not be having this conversation. However, because of unexpected events here we are. Now you owe me. I will send the papers tomorrow morning. You will read them over and sign them. After that you will send them to Sweet Treaties Industry. This is your first act as CEO of Ancient Colored Collection. Do not disappoint me son." Yamamoto turned away from Ichigo and made his way towards the door. "I am counting on you." With that said Yamamoto left._

_Ichigo still had his head down. Isshin watched the door close before walking up to his son._

"_Ichigo…"_

"_I didn't ask for this," Ichigo whispered. Isshin smiled._

"_No one did, but it's what your mother wanted." Ichigo's body stiffened. "You never know, Ms. Inoue might be beautiful."_

"_Yeah, maybe."_

He was going to relax and try his best to accomplish whatever he can with Orihime. It's what his mother would have wanted.

* * *

><p>Driving in his silver two doors Infiniti to Orihime's home, both of them stayed silent. Soft music played through the radio setting the silent atmosphere to begin with. The wind blew through the window making her hair whip around. Ichigo had his sunglasses on but he could see in the corner of his eye that Orihime was fighting with the wind. He smirked before pulling up the windows. He turned on the ac so that they could stay cool.

"Thank you,' Orihime whispered while fixing her hair.

"Did you decide where you wanted to go for out little date?" Orihime stopped fixing her hair to look at Ichigo.

"Unfortunately, I haven't thought of anything that I haven't done by myself."

Ichigo changed lanes in the highway.

"Well that is unfortunate."

"I mean it's not like I haven't tried. But it is kind of early to be doing anything." Orihime looked at the clock on his dashboard.

Ichigo check the time and nodded. "You're right. How about we start off with some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," Orihime said. Her stomach suddenly made a roaring hunger sound. She turned red from embarrassment.

"You're lying your stomach tells me." Ichigo chuckled.

"Fine let's get breakfast."

Pulling up in front of Orihime's house gate, Ichigo could not help but stare at it in amazement. It was huge! Ichigo put the car in park and looked over at Orihime. She pulled off her seat belt and leaned over towards Ichigo's side. She pushed the button to open the window. She leaned over further to stretch out the window to push in her code for the gate. Ichigo felt her breast on his chest and could smell the small scent of strawberry shampoo. He felt flushed. No woman has made him feel this way. Without knowing Ichigo pushed hard on the gas roaring the engine. Orihime leaned back to look at him.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?"

He cleared his throat so he can get his erection under control. "I'm fine." Hearing the soft beep sound, it indicated that the gate was opening. Ichigo took the car out of park and pulled up the long drive way to the front of Orihime's house… more like mansion.

"You can come in. I might be a while." Nodding he parked the car and turned off the engine.

They both got out the car. Orihime stood at the door smacking her head. Ichigo jumped at the assault she inflicted on herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked out of concern.

"I forgot that I did not have my purse."

"Where is it? Did you leave it at my house?"

"No I left it in my car at the hotel where Ulquiorra is." Orihime whispered.

"Ulquiorra? Who is that?" Orihime jumped.

"I'm sorry, forget I said that." Orihime looked around the ground and found the flower pot. She picked it up and took up the key that laid on the ground. Removing the key, Orihime placed the flower pot back down and walked back to the door. She then opened the door, rushing to push in the code securing the house. "Come in." Orihime walked to her house phone. She searched through her phonebook on her phone and she found Momo's cellphone number. "Hello Hinamori, I need you to call the Grand Hotel and tell them that my car is still in the valet parking lot. I need someone to pick it up and send it to my home. I left my purse along with my cellphone in it. Make sure everything is secure. Thank you; you have a nice weekend as well." Orihime hung up the phone. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable I need to make another call.

Ichigo stepped inside and was amazed at what he saw. Her home was breathtaking. The different art painting and sculptures that popped out in her sitting room and the decorative couch and love seat with the ottoman to match. The plants that sat at the window seals that gave the room a warm feeling, everything felt like home. Ichigo walked further into the room and saw family portraits that had four people. Ichigo picked up the photo and saw an older woman that resembled Orihime, an older man with deep brown hair, a young boy in his teens with the same brown hair, and a toddler holding on to him with short auburn hair. He knew it was Orihime's family when she was younger. He smiled.

He put the photo back and picked up another one only containing a middle school Orihime and the young man with brown hair but older probably around Ichigo's age. The man looked so tired but happy. The both looked so happy in the picture. Placing it back he picked up another picture only of Orihime in high school dressed up in a graduation cap and gown. She looked happy still. Another photo caught his eye. He picked it up and his eyes narrowed at it. It was of Orihime smiling not at the camera but at the man standing next to her. He had dead green eyes, and glossy black hair. He was holding unto Orihime's waist like she was his life line. Ichigo felt jealous. Turning his attention back to Orihime, she was beautiful in this picture as well. She had a beautiful gray gown which matched her eyes that clung to her body. He could not help but stare at her sparkling gray eyes that stared at the man beside her.

"That's Ulquiorra Cifer," a whisper came from behind him. Ichigo turned his head and saw Orihime staring at the picture with sad eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo said placing the picture down. "You seem happy."

"Yes, I was happy then. That was my college's homecoming night."

"Wow really? What college did you go to?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Tokyo U."

"Really? I went there I never seen you there. Then again it is a big school." Orihime was still staring at the photo, and Ichigo noticed this. "He must mean a lot to you."

Orihime shook her head.

"The complete opposite, he hurt me very badly. But apparently I can't bring myself to throw this photo away."

"Why not?"

Orihime sighed. "Because I don't want to believe the same man in this photo is the same man that hurt me that same night. We were so happy. He made me feel so alive when we were together. He may seem very serious in that picture but when I got to know him he was quite funny." Orihime smiled. "He was my first at a lot of things. I thought we would get married after graduation but one night ruined all my ideas of that."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happen?" Orihime turned her attention to Ichigo. "That night was supposed to special, right? Did he leave you for another girl at homecoming?"

Orihime waved her hands in front of body. "No nothing like that. He never cheated on me." Orihime closed her eyes and clasped her hands closed. "He was supposed to be my first that night. You know taking away my virginity." Ichigo nodded for her to continue. Orihime took a deep breath. "But it did not turn out romantic. Instead it was a nightmare. He got drunk that night. Everything was supposed to be perfect and romantic but because he was drunk it was forceful and painful. Not only did he inflict physical pain but emotional pain. That night he called me all types of names. And he didn't yell those words like most drunk people but instead he whispered them every time he would enter me. We also did it without protection and I ended up pregnant." Orihime gripped her hands tighter.

Ichigo watched Orihime. He did not know what to say at a time like this.

"When I found out that I was pregnant, I told him and he told me to get an abortion immediately. He told me he had big plans after graduation. I still loved him so I told him no. We were supposed to get married anyway after graduation and me get pregnant was earlier than planned but I was happy. I guess me objecting to the whole abortion made him upset. He continued to pressure me to abort the baby but I still refused. With graduation around the corner and a baby in the oven I was happy, but not Ulquiorra. One night he asked me out on a date and I thought he finally changed his mind, but I was sadly mistaken.

"We had dinner and he seemed happy, until he asked me once again to have an abortion. I told him even if I did change my mind I could not have an abortion because I was five months pregnant. After I told him that he was quiet for the rest of the night until it was time for him to take me home. When we were walking a gang of six came out of nowhere and tried to rob both Ulquiorra and myself. They cornered Ulquiorra and began beating on him while two of the gang members made me watch. I started screaming because all I saw was blood pouring down Ulquiorra's face and I panicked thinking they were going to kill him. I guess one of the gang members got fed up with my screaming and pushed me down a flight of stairs to keep quiet. I don't remember much after that, but when I woke up I was in the hospital. I was in the hospital for about 2 weeks with a severe concussion. But I could not understand was that I was in the hospital alone. Ulquiorra was not by my side. And what broke me down more was that I lost my baby. It was painful because no one was there to help me through it.

"My best friend Tatsuki found out that I was in the hospital and was even more shocked to find out that I was pregnant to begin with. She was in America for a tournament so it slipped my mind to even try to call her. When I told her what happen she looked at me like I was losing my mind. I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but she told me that Ulquiorra had no type of injuries whatsoever. She told me I was probably imagining the whole attack but I know what I saw." Orihime stared at Ichigo. "To this very day I can't help but think that he set up that whole attack just so I could lose my baby." Tears started to slide down her cheeks. "When I confronted Ulquiorra about the whole ordeal he looked at me like I was crazy. I asked him why did he not visit me in the hospital and he told me he thought I went away to see Tatsuki. He claimed that he did not know that I was in the hospital. After sometime I started to believe him. I thought because I was pregnant I was hallucinating the attack, but I know what I saw!" Orihime wiped her tears away. "I must have been really foolish because after that, I continued to date him. I was never happy after that. I lost my baby to the man that I thought I loved, the sex was emotionless and we never really went on dates. I slowly drifted away from him. After we graduated I quickly left to my aunt's home and stayed there for a couple of years. There I learned something's and created my own business."

Ichigo watched Orihime closely. Listening to her story he understood that she really was fifty shades of fucked up, but listening to her story he couldn't really blame her. That bastard Ulquiorra made her this way.

Orihime straighten up. "I'm sorry that's more than you asked for but it felt good getting it off my chest." Ichigo nodded. Orihime turned her back to him. "I'm going to get changed. I'll be down soon." She dragged herself up the stairs to get changed.

"Yeah," Ichigo watched her. He turned back towards the photo and stared at it. The man looked like trouble after hearing her story. He picked up the photo and took a good look at it. The man did look familiar as he stared at it longer. He had seen him before. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to think of the places he had seen him. Shaking his head, he took out his phone. "Renji."

"Yo Kurosaki," Renji replied.

"I need you and Rukia to do me a favor. Look up this guy name, Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Why?" Renji asked.

"Just do it," Ichigo ended the call. Still staring at the photo, Ichigo gripped the photo. Orihime did not deserve to be treated as a fool and he was going to find out why this man pissed him off so much.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW AMAZING I should say.<strong>

**So there elaborates the relationship between Ulqiuorra and Orihime.**

**The next chapter will be uploaded soon this week**

**Feedback is always appreciated because you all are AWESOME!**


	13. Responsibility

**I'm back**

**HAPPY READING**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Responsibility <strong>

Ichigo drove around deep in thought thinking about the pregnancy with Senna to that idiot bastard Ulquiorra that had some type of hold on Orihime's heart. He looked over at her noticing she herself is deep in thought; probably thinking about that bastard again. He felt himself get jealous once again. He focused back on the road. He had to find a way for her to focus on the merge and breaking off all connections with Ulquiorra.

Ichigo pulled up to a small restaurant not too far from Orihime's home. Parking his Infiniti, he turned to Orihime who continued to be deep in thought.

"Orihime," Ichigo called to her softly. She then turned her head with a sad expression to face him. "We're here. I know you're hungry so let's go inside and eat."

"Okay," she gave him a small smile. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He knew that she was trying for his sake.

Orihime got out the car stretching her legs.

"So what is this place? I never saw this place before."

"It's not too far from your house you know." Ichigo said as he locked up his car.

"Really?" Orihime stared at the small restaurant. She then walked up to Ichigo. "How did you know about this place?"

"I used to come here when I was little when my parents would visit Tokyo." Orihime stared at him. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought that you would continue with your story."

"I wasn't telling you a story."

"Okay sorry." Orihime turned away from him and started walking towards the restaurant. Ichigo followed close behind. The hostess greeted them when they walked through the door. Orihime smiled at the tall plump woman. She noticed that her make-up was applied a bit too heavy for her complexion. Being a CEO of a cosmetic company can bring out the expert in her. "Table for two please," Orihime said. The hostess smiled.

"This way please." Both of them followed the hostess to a small booth towards the middle of the restaurant. Ichigo looked around noticing that the restaurant hadn't changed since he was a child. Just different people worked there. Ichigo slid into the booth across from Orihime. The hostess placed the menus in front of them. She then stood gawking at Ichigo who failed to notice. Orihime cleared her throat. The hostess suddenly jumped. "I'm sorry. Please enjoy your meal." The hostess then scurried away.

Orihime watched the hostess go back to the front of the restaurant before looking at the menu.

"I would suggest you pay attention to your surroundings Ichigo," Orihime said not taking her eyes off the menu.

Ichigo looked up at her.

"Excuse me?" He was confused.

"Did you really not notice the hostess looking at you like you're her favorite piece of steak?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, not really." Orihime furrowed her eyebrows. Was he really that dense? "Don't tell me you're jealous Orihime?"

Orihime started blushing. She then hid behind the menu. "No…no I'm not. Anyway what would you suggest I get here to eat? I mean what's good here?"

"Yeah sure. I usually get the Toku burger with french fries." Orihime scrunched up her face. "It's really good, you should try it."

"No thank you, I think I'll pass on that," Orihime continued to look over the menu.

"Beats yourself. You're missing something very delicious," Ichigo smiled.

"Good afternoon, I'll be your server for today. My name is Shuhei." Both Orihime and Ichigo looked up at their server. Orihime gasped. Shuhei looked at her. "Hey, haven't I seen you before."

"You're the bartender from the hotel," Orihime pointed at him in shock. Shuhei smiled nodding his head.

"Hey there pretty lady." Ichigo watched Orihime as she blushed. What the hell is wrong with her? Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Shuhei hmm?" Shuhei turned his head and took notice of Ichigo. The both nodded their heads acknowledging one another. He then turned back to Orihime who was still blushing.

"But the last time I seen you, you were with a different guy. Was that guy your boyfriend, or is it this guy?" he said pointing at Ichigo. Ichigo clicked his tongue. What the hell does he mean by that?

"No neither is my boyfriend." Shuhei then raised his eyebrow. "It's nothing like that. They're… um good friends of mine." Orihime said waving her hands in front of her.

"Are you sure? I mean because that guy from the hotel was pretty rough with you." Orihime placed her hands on the table before looking down at them.

"So you saw that?" He then quickly regretted bring it up.

"Hey look it's a new day. How about I start you off with a hot cup of coffee?" he smiled.

Orihime smiled. "Thank you that would be lovely." Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Can I pick what I want to drink?" Shuhei turned his attention back to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Ichigo scowled at his comment. "Would you like some coffee as well?" Ichigo tsked.

"Yea that's fine."

"I'll be right back to take your orders." He faced Orihime. "Don't run off like last time," he said with a wink before walking off.

Orihime turned red with embarrassment. He was flirting with her again. Ichigo watched the whole scene played out in front of him.

"You can't be serious?" he said breaking Orihime out of her dreamland.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Just a few moments ago you were lecturing me about being blind of the hostess looking at me like a piece of steak, and now your drooling over this guy that you just seen for the second time of your life like he's some piece of a cake?" Ichigo was growing furious.

Orihime stared at Ichigo for a moment before lightly tapping her fist in the palm of her hand.

"He looks just like you, but he's nicer." Ichigo widen his eyes at Orihime.

"What did you say?"

"He's like your twin, but the nice one while you're the evil one."

"Wha-"He was about to correct her when his phone began ringing. "Hold that thought." He pulled his phone out and noticed the number. "Excuse me."

"Okay," Orihime said watching him remove himself from the booth. He walked outside to the parking lot and answered the phone.

"What?"

"Ichigo you still can't be mad at me for dropping the bomb on you."

"Senna right now isn't a good time."

"Aww why not? Isn't it the weekend? All you do every weekend is work out and watch the sports channel for the remainder of the day. What can you possibly be doing?"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look I'm busy… I'm with a client."

"…"

"I got to go."

"You're lying."

"What?"

"Who are you with? Does she know that you have a baby on the way? Does she know that you are no longer on the market?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo shouted into the phone.

"I'm the same woman you raped. She's just pregnant now."

"Look I gotta go." Ichigo turned his head towards the window noticing Orihime was staring at him until she was distracted by the server Shuhei.

"Is she really worth it?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned his attention to the voice on the other line.

"Is Orihime Inoue worth your time then me? I'm the one that's pregnant, not her. So I would advise you to throw away your dreams of being with her and focus on me; unless you want her to get hurt?" Ichigo stood silently watching the scene with Orihime and Shuhei. "I don't think you want her to get hurt" Senna said accepting his silence.

"She has nothing to do with this situation you and I have," Ichigo said turning away from the scene.

"Ichigo baby, she has EVERYTHING to do with this."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's just like I said. I suggest you wrap up your little lunch date and bring your ass home. I'll be waiting for you there." She then hung up the phone. Ichigo removed the phone from his ear and looked around the parking lot. Was she really watching him? He turned his attention back to the two in the restaurant. Orihime was smiling like she never did before with the guy while he crouched down in front of her talking. He turned away clenching his hands. He took a deep breath.

Ichigo made his way back to the restaurant. Orihime was sitting by herself sipping her coffee. He slid into the booth not bothering to make eye contact with her.

"Hey is everything alright? You seem to be having a heated argument with whoever it was on the phone." Ichigo slouched down in the booth.

"Its fine, just work related business." Orihime smiled.

"Oh okay. Your company is getting ready for the merge right?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah, something like that."

"That's great. Speaking of great, that Toku burger I ordered it for you while you were outside. Shuhei convinced me to try it too. It seems to be the restaurant's special burger." Orihime continued to babble on, but Ichigo tuned her out.

Was Senna that serious about hurting Orihime? But could he really stop being with her? It shouldn't be so hard to end the relationship, but they work together so that's impossible. And to top it off his grandfather and mother want them to be together for the company unfortunately. He bit the inside of his cheek. Senna wouldn't do anything to hurt Orihime, especially not if her reputation is on the line.

"Ichigo?"

But ending the relationship with Orihime shouldn't be hard. They're not even together as a couple. Ichigo clenched his fist again. But maybe he wanted a relationship with her. But she's all fucked up in the head with her crazy ex-boyfriend.

"Ichigo?"

And now this idiot waiter is gaining her attention. What does this guy have that he doesn't? He knew Shuhei since they were little because he used to go to this restaurant since he was kid. Shuhei used to be in the back helping his father run things even if he was small child. He didn't move up anywhere, instead he works at the same restaurant as a server and he's a bartender at a hotel. Ichigo stared at the table in front of him. For goodness sakes he, himself was a multi-millionaire of a clothing company. He was good looking, and he had a good head on his shoulders, so what the hell does Orihime see in this guy.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo snapped out of his train of thought. He looked up at Orihime who had a worried look on her face.

"What?" he said.

"You tell me. I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes."

"Oh, I didn't notice." Shuhei came back with their food before Orihime could question him further.

"Here you go two Toku burgers with fries. Enjoy." He smiled before walking off. Orihime's mouth watered at the sight of the burger. It looked delicious.

"Wow Ichigo this looks good." Orihime picked up her burger getting ready to take a bite but stopped mid-way looking at Ichigo who just stared at his food. She placed her burger back down on the plate and pushed it aside. "Ichigo, what's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

Ichigo lifted his eyes to meet her concerned ones. "I suddenly lost my appetite." He slid out of the booth standing up and threw fifty bucks on the table. "Look I gotta go."

"Wha… what do you mean you gotta go?" Orihime stuttered. "Did I do something wrong?" Ichigo turned away from her. "Please don't go."

Ichigo could feel the sadness coming from her plea.

"I need to go Orihime."

"Is it something dealing with work? I can go with you to help out." Orihime slid out of the booth and stood behind Ichigo. He still had his back turned towards her.

"No. I'll call my car service to pick you up." He started walking away.

"Ichigo," Orihime ran after him. The hostess smiled at the two.

"Have a nice day." They both ignored her.

"Ichigo wait!"

Orihime grabbed his shirt trying to stop him. He finally stopped and turned around. Orihime had tears falling from her eyes.

"Please don't leave," she sniffled gripping his shirt tighter.

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Orihime… I can't be with you."

"Huh? Why not? It's just our first date; we're slowly getting to know each other. Is it because Shuhei was flirting with me? It didn't mean anything. I'm sorry." Orihime smiled up at him. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"It's not that," Ichigo turned his head away from Orihime. More tears fell down from her eyes.

"So why not?" She started laughing. "Is it someone else?"

Ichigo sighed he faced her. He slowly pushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Yes…"

Orihime stopped laughing. She then let go of his shirt. "Wha… what do you mean?"

"I…" Ichigo looked down not making eye contact with her. "I got my ex-girlfriend pregnant."

Orihime stood silent. They both stood in the middle of the parking lot. "Tell me this is some sort of a sick joke," she whispered.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair. "I wish it was."

"…How… how long did you know?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Um a few days ago I found out."

"…" Orihime gripped her chest. This was becoming too much. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't going to tell you at all." Ichigo removed his hand from his hair. "I was going to find out if the baby was really mine or not. Honestly I'm hoping it's not mine. I can't afford to have a child of my own with a woman I don't really love. And if it is mine and if she wasn't so far long I would want her to get an abort-"

_**SMACK**_

"Don't you dare say that!" Orihime screamed. "Who are you to tell that woman she's not allowed to have a baby? She didn't conceive the baby all by herself. You were there too." She pulled on her chest. "You have no right to tell her to get an abortion. How can you be so heartless Ichigo?"

Ichigo watched Orihime as she began to sobbing.

"Am I really heartless? How would you feel if someone dropped a life changing bomb on you? You wouldn't know how it feels until you have gone through it."

"What the hell does that mean?" Orihime snapped at him. "I'm not a baby. I almost had a baby. I know exactly how you feel and how your ex- girlfriend feels. You don't know how it feels to have a life pulled out of you, so don't tell me that I don't know anything!" Orihime screamed out.

Ichigo felt himself getting angry. "Of course I know how it feels! I had seen it with my own eyes. My mother died in front of me and I couldn't do shit about it. My mother died because I was useless. Her life wasn't pulled but it sure as hell was taken from me. So don't try to criticize me on what I know and don't know. You don't fucking know me and what I been through!"

Orihime grew furious. "And you think you know me? I've been through the same shit Ichigo! But more than you can imagine. I seen my parents kill each other and I saw my brother's life taken from me. Then my baby was ripped out of me, so don't give me that shit that 'oh I've been worse than you' competition. This is real life so don't try and play with it acting as a god. You and your ex did the act together, so don't try and take the easy way put and think about aborting a life. Take responsibility!"

They both stood shaking with anger not noticing that some people have gathered from inside of the restaurant.

"Uh excuse me?" They both snapped their head towards the voice that interrupted them.

"What?" they yelled in unison.

The hostess cringed at their yelling.

"Well it's just that you're making a scene, and it's bad for business." They both finally noticed the people whispering to one another. Ichigo took a step back away from Orihime.

"Look, I have to go now." Ichigo moved away from the angry Orihime towards his car. "I'll call for someone to pick you up."

"I don't need it! I can walk my ass home."

"Orihime you can't be serious. Fine, I'll drive you home."

"NO!" Orihime turned away from Ichigo and the crowd. "I need some air." She then left Ichigo in the parking lot with curious on lookers.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened the door to his bachelor pad. He stepped in locking the door behind him. He then threw his keys in the bowl containing all the other keys he owns. Ichigo sighed before leaning on the front door and sliding down. He placed his head in the palms of his hands. He knew from here on out he and Orihime will no longer have a steady relationship if they were on speaking terms. He groaned. Will their companies still merge? Why was he thinking of work at a time like this? He really was becoming like his grandfather.<p>

"Aww baby, what has you down in the dumps?" His hallway light turned on and there stood the pregnant Senna. Ichigo snapped his eyes to her.

"How the hell did you get in my house?"

"Uh, through the front door like normal people." Senna walked up to Ichigo who still sat on the floor. "Wow you look angry and depressed at the same time."

Ichigo turned his head away from her.

"So I'm guessing you two broke up, oh so I've heard. It seemed pretty intense arguing in the restaurant's parking lot. She must mean a lot to you to have you looking like this." Ichigo stood up and towered over Senna. She took a step back away from his angry eyes. "Hey I didn't tell you to make a scene with her that was all you."

"Why would you want me to end anything with her? I thought you didn't care if I was in that… that things life?" he said pointing at her baby bulge.

Senna smiled. "Well, there was a change of plans apparently."

"What do you mean plans?" Ichigo took a step closer to her.

"Well you see I didn't want to be a single mother. You see I'm a business woman too, and I can't afford to leave my work undone. You had part of this so take responsibility babes." Ichigo cringed. That word responsibility was being thrown at him today. "And on top of that I can't have you dating other bimbos while I'm pregnant. With my hormones raging and feeling horny I need someone around. So if I can't date, you can't either."

Ichigo bit his tongue. He was about ready to lash out at this mad woman.

"So since we're both single good looking people, we might as well be together. Well now that's out the way, feed me! Boy am I hungry." She walked away from him towards the kitchen. Ichigo followed close behind. She sat in the same spot that Orihime was sitting in early that day around his island counter. "Cook me something delicious and big; remember I'm eating for two." Ichigo walked to his refrigerator and pulled all the ingredients he might need. "Mm it's just like when we were dating." Ichigo remained silent. Suddenly her phone began ringing. She pulled out her phone and smirked at the familiar number. "Now, if you would excuse me my dear, its work." She removed herself from the counter and made her way to the balcony.

"Whatever," Ichigo tried his best to pay attention to what he was going to make. He had to focus on what he can do next. How could he keep Orihime in his life and Senna away from it?

"Hello?" Senna whispered when she slide the balcony door shut.

"How did everything go on your end?"

"Pretty well. My associate said they had a very huge argument at the restaurant."

"Good."

"I'm a bit sad," Senna whined.

"Why is that?"

"Because, my great body is going to be ruined by this thing growing in me."

"It's a sacrifice that has to be taken."

"Fine, I guess I can last another 2-3 months. But what's the point in doing all of this? What does that bimbo have that you need her so much?"

"Don't call her that!"

Senna shrieked. "I'm sorry sir."

"And that is none of your concern."

Senna sighed. "Okay Master Aizen."

* * *

><p><strong>BAMM! Chapter done and as long as the other, maybe longer.<strong>

**This ladies and gentleman is when the plot thickens.**

**Please REVIEW! And see you next week.**


	14. GoodBad Move

**I'm back with TWO CHAPTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>GoodBad Move**

Ichigo sat at his desk looking over the documents once again that Renji had given him. Every time he looked it over he just couldn't understand what the hell happen between the two even though it was written there. He looked through the pictures that Renji had given him that went along with the documents. He saw how happy Ulquiorra and Orihime were. He was pissed but quickly shook it off. He hadn't heard anything from Orihime in the past couple weeks. He didn't know what to do about the problem. The merge was on a stand still according to her representatives. He closed his eyes and could not help but think this was his fault.

Renji walked into his office breaking him out of his depression.

"Yo Ichigo!" He said closing the door.

"What? And its Mr. Kurosaki when you're working." he said throwing the folder with the documents across his desk.

"Whatever." He sat down at the chair that was facing his desk. He glanced at the folder that Ichigo just threw. "Who is that guy? And why does he have you in such a foul mood?"

"Don't worry about it. Why are you in my office?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Aren't we friends?"

"No." Ichigo answered without hesitation while unbuttoning his suit jacket and pulled his tie loose. Renji's eye twitched.

"Hey asshole, I don't know what your problem is…" he calmed down when he saw that he was not getting a reaction out of Ichigo. "But I'm here for you if you need me." Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Don't give me that look Ichigo. I know you're going through something and it's hard to get it out of you because that's the kind of guy you are, but you do have friends here that are willing to help you." Ichigo looked away from Renji. He couldn't deal with this now.

Renji stood up from the chair and made his way to the door.

"I can tell you really like Ms. Inoue but that guy she was with, something triggered their relationship to become so abusive." With that said he left Ichigo with his thoughts.

Ichigo knew Renji was right. Orihime didn't tell him the whole story of her and Ulquiorra's relationship. She did cover the fact that he was a nice guy, but the moment he remember his parents being killed he became a complete opposite of what she mentioned.

Ichigo picked up the documents again and read it again.

Ulquiorra's parents were murdered in cold blood when they were celebrating their anniversary. He was only 12 years old watching the people murder his parents. Ichigo stared at the gruesome photos of the bodies and the crime scene. To this day the police don't know who it was that murdered his parents. Ulquiorra just wouldn't tell the police because it was traumatic for him. Detectives and psychologists said that Ulquiorra buried it deep in his unconscious mind. Ichigo felt his pain because he also went through the same situation, knowing exactly who murdered his mother but he buried it as soon as the police had shown up.

Ichigo continued to read on. Ulquiorra was later adopted but the person that adopted him concealed the documents, so it was a closed adoption. During his teenage years his life was mostly quiet besides him getting straight A's all through high school and getting a scholarship to Tokyo U. There he met Orihime in one of their classes together and the way they got together was because they both lost their parents. They began dating all through the rest of college. A couple of months before homecoming he and Orihime went through a traumatic experience together leading them both to be hospitalized for a couple of days. Since then, it had triggered his mind about the deaths of his parents causing him to go into unexpected rages. His grades stayed the same, straight A's but his relationship with Orihime went south. During homecoming; like Orihime said, he started drinking. What she excluded to mention was that after the experience before homecoming, he started to treat Orihime badly before the pregnancy but finding out about it and during her pregnancy it escalated. He started to hit her.

Ichigo flipped the page. There were different medical reports and police reports stating the domestic abuse, but they were not pushed further through the courts because Orihime recanted her statement. He stared at the pictures of the cuts, burns and bruises that were plastered all over Orihime's body. The pictures were terrible. Ichigo clenched his fist. He closed the folder containing the information and threw it in his office desk. He got up knocking his chair over.

The door suddenly opened revealing Senna.

"Great you're here. Let's do lunch Hun." Ichigo was not expecting her. He has been avoiding her ever since she moved herself into his pad. She has been there every day and Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. She was still bossy and always wanted sex. He didn't want to do anything for her but she would get emotional and complain that she couldn't control her hormones. So he gave her everything she wanted; sex, dinner, and most of his time. But for the past couple of days he would stay in his office and sleep there as well just to avoid her.

"Why are you here?" he asked annoyed. He turned his back to pick up his fallen chair.

"Well I've missed you silly. You haven't been coming home these past couple of days. Renji told me you've been working nonstop. Is it because you couldn't merge with the company, what's it called Sweet Tarts or something like that?"

"Sweet Treaties." Ichigo moved around his desk passing Senna and began walking to his office door to leave. Senna grabbed his suit jacket.

"Ichigo, I'm worried about you. You look terrible first of all and you haven't shaved in Kami knows how long." She pulled Ichigo close to her. She palmed his cheeks smiling tenderly. "I've missed you baby." Ichigo stared at Senna who was smiling lovingly at him. He felt annoyed all over again. He snatched his face away from Senna's hands and twisted his arm away from her grip.

"I can't say the same about you." Senna's smile fell from her face.

"Ichigo… you don't mean that right?" He heard the pain that came from her voice. He felt a little pull from it, but shook it off.

Ichigo continued to make his way to the door.

"Let's just go and get something to eat." He said opening the door. Senna smiled at that and followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat in her office twirling her pen. It had been weeks since she last spoke and seen Ichigo. She felt her heart weaken thinking about him. Was this how it will end? She really didn't have anything official with the guy besides the merge but she told her people to put that on hold until she could figure things out between the two. He hadn't called her about the merge being on hold or even about their relationship. But should she even care anymore. The man had a baby on the way and his ex-girlfriend was probably back in the picture. She threw her pen on her desk. She was sad all over again. Who the hell was this woman? She bit her lip. Was it her right to get mad at the mysterious ex-girlfriend for being pregnant? She just wanted to be mad at someone. Maybe she should be mad at herself. She had sex with Ichigo not knowing his history. But he flirted with her first. She just assumed that he was single like her. But her aunt told her never to assume, because she's making an ass out of herself and the other person.<p>

Orihime slapped her forehead. She did make an ass out of herself in the end. She had sex with this guy twice before going on a proper date and loved every minute of it. Orihime groaned out loud.

"This is ridiculous!" Momo rushed in her office.

"Ma'am?" she said out of breath. Orihime stared at Momo for a moment before she broke down in tears. Momo ran to her boss' side as Orihime cried. She didn't know what to do to stop her boss from crying. She has never seen her like this before. So weak and not headstrong like she's used to. Orihime wailed out grabbing the sides of her head trying to block it out. Momo was shaking in fear. Another co-worker ran into the office and saw Momo holding Orihime.

"Ms. Hinamori what's go-"

"Get out!" Orihime screamed out still crying. Momo jumped at Orihime's angry voice. The co-worker quickly apologized and ran back out.

"Ma'am you can't do that to your employees." Orihime continued to cry not listening to her.

Momo moved away from Orihime and grabbed the phone dialing Tatsuki's number.

"Ms. Arisawa plea-"Orihime snatched the phone from her and slammed it down.

"Don't tell her anything." Orihime whipped her tears away. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off and rest at home." She walked towards her closet and grabbed her briefcase. Her office phone began to ring again. Orihime snapped her head at Momo. "Let it ring." She walked out leaving Momo there confused.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat in a booth at the same restaurant that he and Orihime had their first disastrous date. It was late and he couldn't help but keep feeling guilty humiliating her the way he did. He doesn't even know how he went through the day. Ichigo loosen his already loose tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons on his collar shirt. He reflected on his day. He took Senna out for lunch and she kept talking about baby foolishness that he wasn't in the mood to hear. She kept asking him to pick a baby name but then she told him not to pick a name because she doesn't even know the sex of the baby. She claims she wants to keep it a mystery. He pinched the bridge of his nose. She was pushing soon to 8 months and the baby will be here soon. He started to accept the fact that he was having a baby by a woman that he doesn't even love. He didn't even want children to begin with. With what happened with his mother he didn't deserve happiness. He didn't know who to talk to about this crazy situation he was in. He couldn't tell his old man about it because he knows he'll be happy just to have a grandchild but his grandfather he couldn't face. He gave his specific orders to break all relationships with other woman and to only seek out Orihime but he messed that up. And since he messed that up, the merger was probably compromised.<p>

Ichigo sighed.

"Hey Ichigo," said a familiar voice. Ichigo looked up and noticed Shuhei standing over him.

"Mm hey," he groaned out.

"Man do you look terrible." He sat in the booth across from Ichigo. "What the hell happen to you?"

"Yeah thanks and it's nothing that I can't handle."

"Ichigo I doubt you can handle anything after what I just seen a couple weeks ago. I mean that argument was pretty damn crazy. Luckily this is a quiet area, so no reporters were here to throw your name in the dirt. Being a bachelor and all you gotta keep your image right?"

Ichigo nodded.

"And I kind of heard parts of the argument, I wasn't trying to be nosey or anything but you two were pretty loud. So you got your ex pregnant?"

Ichigo nodded again.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting that." Ichigo remained quiet. "What about that pretty lady? Who is she to you?"

"My client," Ichigo mumbled frowning.

"That's what she said," Shuhei chuckled, but stopped watching Ichigo's frown deepen. "So I'm guessing again that you fancied this client of yours?"

"I don't know."

"What the hell does that mean? It's either you do or you don't." Shuhei said getting pissed.

"It's just like I said, I don't know," Ichigo said through clenched teeth. Shuhei stood up from the booth and walked around to grab Ichigo by the collar of his shirt lifting him up slightly off the seat.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Do you like her or not? She's beautiful and talking to her I can tell she has a great personality. She has a great head on her shoulders and isn't running around like most of these women that you've been dealing with are. So I'm going to ask you again. Do you love her or not Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and shook his head. Shuhei pushed Ichigo back down into the booth.

"Bullshit." Ichigo turned his head away from Shuhei who was looking at him furiously. "You're going to sit here and lie to me Ichigo? I know you. I don't know why you're lying to me for. All you're doing is hurting yourself."

"You don't understand the situation unless you're in it."

"Shut the hell up!" Shuhei slammed his hand down on the table. "Don't you dare give me that crap. You may have pulled that on her but you will not pull that shit on me. Just because you got another woman pregnant does not mean your life stops. Are you even happy with that woman your with now?"

"Of course not! We're not even together but she happens to live with me now. I can't stand being around her but I can't leave her even if I wanted to."

"Why not? Does she have a gun to your head?"

"That'll be better to get away from."

"Do you think this a joke asshole? If you have some sort of feelings for Ms. Inoue you will find anything just to be with her. That's how love works!"

"Love also hurts too! If I wanted to be with Orihime I would do anything to be with her, but reality doesn't work that way. If I go to her I don't know what Senna will do to her."

"Senna?" Shuhei leaned off the table.

"Yeah Senna, she's my pregnant ex-girlfriend.

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes! I just said that." Ichigo clenched his teeth again. "I just don't know how it happened. She said we had drunk sex but I really don't remember every detail of that night, just bits and pieces of that night. But what I don't get is how one moment she says she's going to raise the child on her own and then next she's stalking me and threatening me to stay away from Orihime. I don't even know how she knows Orihime."

Shuhei stared at Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at him not understanding his silence.

"What?" he asked.

Shuhei closed his eyes.

"Look Ichigo, I would advise you to go to Ms. Inoue and work it out."

"Did you no-"

"I heard what you said, and honestly I can care less. Make something work and that means right now. Go to Ms. Inoue and work it out." He turned and left Ichigo watching his retrieving back. He turned away and placed both of his elbows on the table while rubbing his temples. He was thinking whether or not to take Shuhei's advice on the situation. But he didn't have a choice; Shuhei was the only one he talked to about it. He got out of the booth and left the restaurant. He was going to Orihime's house despite the late hour.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat in only her Tokyo U. hoodie with only her undergarments underneath staring at her bottle of wine and her empty glass in her living room when she heard the bell ring. Breaking out of her trance, she looked at her television clock reading 9:36P.M. She got up and dragged herself towards her front door annoyed that someone was at her house so late in the night. She approached the door.<p>

"Who is it?" she asked through the door not bothering to look through the peep hole.

"It's me. Open the door Orihime," replied the familiar voice.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you. I've missed you and you just fell off the face of the earth. You haven't called me or nothing. I'm worried about you."

Orihime rolled her eyes. She opened the door staring into sad blue eyes that light up as she opened the door.

"Hi Tatsuki."

"That's all you have to say to me after you haven't seen me in so long." Tatsuki ran in and hugged Orihime, who didn't hug her back. "Orihime you look terrible," she pushed away from her at arm's length to take a good look at her. "What have you been doing? And it looks like you lost weight."

"Jeesh thanks," Orihime said rolling her eyes. "Just come in." Tatsuki let go of Orihime and frowned walking inside. They made their way to the dark living room and sat down on the couch. Orihime curled her legs under her. She leaned off the couch to pour herself some more wine. She put the bottle down and picked up the glass getting ready to drink but glanced at Tatsuki who was looking at her with sad eyes. "What? Do you want some or something?" Tatsuki shook her head. "Then what?" she said before talking a sip.

"Well the only time you drink wine like this is when you're thinking of him." Orihime downed the drink and placed the glass back down on her table. She snapped her eyes at Tatsuki and replied.

"What the hell does he have to do with me drinking my bottle of wine?"

Tatsuki knew this was a shaky topic but she had to state the obvious.

"Orihime when your relationship with Ulquiorra wasn't working out you practically drank five bottles of wine a week. From what Ulquiorra told me. And that was before you found out you were pregnant. After you got pregnant it got worst, which I believe caused you to have a miscarriage." Orihime grew furious. She always sided with Ulquiorra.

"I was pushed down a flight of stairs!" Orihime screamed out.

"I know that," Tatsuki shouted back but quickly calmed down. "But eventually you were going to lose your baby eventually from alcohol poisoning," she whispered.

Orihime kicked her feet from under her body and got off the couch.

"You need to get out of my house… NOW!" she shouted.

"Orihime!"

"No! I will not have you disrespect me in my own house. What the hell gave you the right to lecture me about the loss of my baby and my issues? I advise you worry about your own situation and your unfaithful fiancé!"

"W…what?" Tatsuki said speechless. "He's cheating on me…unfaithful?"

"Yes unfaithful. The reason I haven't called or seen you was because of him. That idiot of yours made a move on me and I kicked that son of a bitch."

"Uryuu would never do something like that!" Tatsuki shouted standing up.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes I am! He loves me not you!"

"Oh yea sure he does." Orihime walked closer to Tatsuki and leaned in close to her face. "He doesn't love you. When you two are making love he's too busy thinking of me."

_**SLAP**_

Orihime stumbled and fell on her floor.

"You're not the Orihime I know. You're just a bitch that happens to have the same appearance as my best friend." Tatsuki stepped over Orihime and walked to the front door. "Until you apologize for lying to me, you're no longer in my wedding." She then slammed the door leaving Orihime on the ground laughing as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>To the next chapter!<strong>


	15. The Game Continues

**MATURE CONTENT ALERT!**

**ENJOY!**

**And thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Game Continues<strong>

Ichigo drove up her drive way. He saw another woman speeding through the open gates of Orihime's home. The woman looked beyond pissed. Ichigo drove through the open gate and parked his car. He got out of the car taking off his suit jack and throwing it in the passenger's seat. He then slammed the car door shut. He took a deep breath and made his way up to the front door. He knocked on the door waiting for her response.

Orihime opened the door.

"I'm not apologizing for something that's true Tatsuki. Your fi-"Orihime stopped talking looking up at Ichigo who was listening to her. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and couldn't help but notice the red hand print on her cheek. She also had dried tears on her face. He took in more of her appearance. She didn't look the same like he remembered. She look like she had lost some weight and she didn't have a glow about her. She just looked so drained from everything. He was hoping he didn't cause her misery to look the way she did.

"What happened to you?" he finally asked.

Orihime flinched from his question. "What the hell are you doing at my house?"

"I came to talk to you."

"You too. Can't I get a break?" Orihime turned away from him and walked back into her house. Ichigo followed her inside closing the front door. He followed her to her living room and he stood as she made her way further into her house. "Have a seat; I'll be there in a moment." She soon came back with an ice pack pressed against her face. She then sat down on the couch with her legs tucked under her body. She got comfortable and returned her eyes to his tall figure that was still standing. "I said that you can have a seat you know."

Ichigo thought about it. He finally chose to sit down. He leaned up and clasped his hands together.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" she asked leaning up and taking the bottle of wine and pouring the rest of the wine in her glass. She leaned back and began sipping her wine.

Ichigo glanced at her in the corner of his eye.

"Orihime…" She stopped sipping her wine and faced Ichigo. She still had the ice pack against her face.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"I just want to apologize for the way I treated you." Orihime closed her eyes and turned away from him. He continued. "I shouldn't have dropped the bomb on you like that about my ex-girlfriend and her pregnancy. And I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you because of my fucked up situation." Orihime opened her eyes before putting her glass on the table. She continued to keep her eyes away from Ichigo. Ichigo sighed. "What I should have done was tell you about Senna's pregnancy and –"

"Senna?" Orihime looked over at Ichigo. She knows she heard that name before.

"Yeah, that's my ex-girlfriends name." Orihime removed the ice pack away from her face. "We were on and off most of our relationship throughout college but we completely separated after graduation. What she and I had was pretty intense but we became friends in the end. We had a drunken night and I'm guessing her and I had sex without protection causing her to get pregnant. I'm not really fit to be a father, hell I don't even want kids because of an earlier situation in my life." Orihime felt her heart drop. "You probably won't forgive me for throwing the word abortion around carelessly after what you went through, but I decided to do the right thing and be there for the baby. But what I can't do is forget about you Orihime." He locked eyes with her. "I know Senna claimed that she will hurt you if I had any contact with you," he said clenching his hands together, "but I can't help but be with you. I've missed you and I will protect you from her."

Orihime stared deep into his eyes.

"What are you saying Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo turned his body to look directly at her. "What I'm saying is that I want to be with you."

"I don't get it." Ichigo frowned.

"I want you to be my girlfriend is what I'm saying."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…" Ichigo turned his head away from her and ran his hand through his hair. "I like you Orihime and I can't be without you."

Orihime watched his nervous fidgeting.

"You don't even know me that well to claim these things." Orihime turned away from him. She started to play with the ice pack in her hand.

"But I want to be with you and also to get to know you as well."

"But she's pregnant."

"I don't care. She won't stop me from seeing you."

"You can't have both of us. You have to choose one."

"I choose you Orihime. I want to be with you."

Orihime looked back at Ichigo who was watching her. "But she's pregnant…" she whispered.

"So, that won't stop me from being with the one I want to be with."

"But…"

"Stop finding reasons and tell me you want to be with me too." Orihime continued to stare into his eyes. They looked so hopeful.

"I don't deserve to be happy…" she whispered.

"Yes you do." He moved closer to her on the couch. He put his hand over her hand that was holding the ice pack. He slipped it from her hands and placed it on the table. He then cupped her cheek that was still red. It was cold from the ice pack, but he softly rubbed her cheek.

Orihime closed her eyes. He was being affectionate with her, something they never did before. She moved her hand and placed it on top of his big one. She smiled.

"Okay, I can try." He nodded his head giving her a small smile. He leaned in and kissed her. Orihime closed her eyes and kissed him back. They shared a slow tender kiss. Ichigo moved his hand from her cheek to her shoulder and pushed her down on the couch causing her to gasp. Ichigo took that opportunity to slide his tongue in her sweet canvas.

He still remembers how she tastes, still sweet with a hint of bitterness from her wine. Orihime loved the way his tongue explored her mouth. She pushed his tongue out of her mouth and explored his as well. They both fought for dominance. Ichigo moved his hands to her oversized hoodie and started to push it up off of her. They parted breathing heavily so they can get the hoodie off of her body. After discarding her hoodie they lip locked once again passionately kissing one another. This time their tongues went into a slow sweet dance. Ichigo pulled away from Orihime leaving a line of salvia that still kept them connected. She was panting from lack of air. She quickly recovered and pulled Ichigo back to her and kissed him. She tilted her head to deepen their kiss. She couldn't get enough of him.

Ichigo pulled away from her again and pulled his tie off before unbuttoning his shirt. Orihime growing impatient sat up and helped him unbutton the rest. He pulled his shirt off and attacked Orihime again pushing her back down on the couch. From her lips he started to kiss her neck and suck on her pulse point. Orihime moaned out in pleasure. She ran her hands through his hair pushing him further down to suck on her neck harder. He bit her neck making her cry out. He moved from her neck down to the valley of her breast. He started licking up and down the valley of her breast leaving a wet trail. He pushed her straps down and pulled the rest of her bra down. He exposed her beautiful bountiful breast. Her small pink nipples were erect from the pleasure that he was giving her. He took both of his hands and kneads them. She groaned as he slowly massaged them.

Ichigo pulled at her nipples harshly and let them go to watch her breast bounce around. He smirked. He took one of her pink nipples into his warm mouth and began to suck on it. Orihime still had her hands in his hair pulling at his orange locks. She arched her back so he can take more of her breast in his hot mouth. He slowly swirled his tongue around her pink bud before capturing it with his teeth and pulling.

"Ahh," Ichigo let go of her nipple and moved to the next one to give it the same amount of attention. He then grabbed both of her breasts and pushed them together and took both of her nipples into his mouth sucking, swirling and flicking his tongue over them. Orihime couldn't take her eyes off of him as he abused her buds. He stopped for a moment and pulled Orihime to sit up. He moved his hands around her back and unhooked her bra. Her bra fell from her arms down to the living room floor. He pushed her back down and kissed her flat stomach. He blew into her belly button before dipping his tongue inside of it. Orihime giggled out of pleasure. Ichigo moved down to her pelvic bone and gave her small butterfly kisses before sinking his teeth into her flesh. Orihime sucked in her breath. He lapped his tongue over the teeth mark and kissed it marking his work. He moved to her down and parted her legs. He could smell the sweet aroma of her pleasure.

"I can smell you," he whispered before kissing the inside of her thighs. Orihime blushed from his comment. "I love the way you smell." He bit the inside of her thigh. Orihime moaned. He moved to her next thigh kissing and biting the inside of it. He went back up to her warm core that was still cover by her panties. He pushed her panties to the side to look at her pussy. He slipped his index finger up her pussy lips feeling the wetness of it. He rubbed his index finger and thumb together getting a better feel of it.

"You seem ready to me," he said before tasting her wetness on his fingers. Orihime watched him as he sucked her juices of his finger. He caught her staring at him. The way her face lit up made him smirk. "Lift your hips." Orihime nodded her head and did what she was told. He pulled her panties down her creamy thighs and pushed them apart again. "Now this is a sight to see. Get up." Orihime was confused but did what she was told. He sat up right in the couch outlining Orihime's body shape with his eyes. "Sit right here."

"Sit where?" Orihime was confused at his request.

"On my face." Orihime's face grew crimson. She never did that before.

"I don't know… know how to do that."

"I'll teach you. Come here." Orihime stood in between Ichigo's legs. "Climb on top." Orihime did just as she was told. He took a hold of her thighs. "Hold on to the sofa." Orihime gripped the back cushions of her sofa. He felt how tense she was. "Relax Orihime." Orihime flinched at the way he said her name. He pushed her towards his mouth and he kissed the lips of her hot core. He then darted his tongue out and started to play with her clit that was swollen with pleasure. He kissed and flicked his tongue around it. Orihime's fingers tighten around her sofa. Her leg was beginning to shake. His tongue was thick and wide like his member as she could recall. He kissed her lips again and then sucked on her clit again. Orihime threw her head back. He slipped his tongue inside of her hot core and swirled it around tasting every bit of her.

"Ahh!" He pumped his tongue in and out of her. He removed one of his hands from her thighs and used one of his fingers to part her lips. He sucked harder making her lips swell up. He slipped a finger inside and pumped it in and out as he sucked on her clit. Orihime started panting. She closed her eyes feeling tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Something started to pull at her. She felt a great deal of pleasure grip on her pulling her in and out of reality. Ichigo moved his hand around her waist bring his other hand to do the same. He pushed her down further on him so he could taste more of her. Orihime bit her lip to suppress her screams but it was not helping. She threw her head back feeling the strong urge to release the strong pull that was inside of her. Orihime losing herself finally let go, releasing the tightness that was being held and all of her essence into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo taking every bit that of all her juices making sure none of it escaped.

Orihime was then flipped back on the couch. She was staring at Ichigo as he wiped the remains of her juices from his chin. She couldn't really focus. She felt so tired and drained. She closed her eyes just to get a little bit of sleep.

"Open your eyes," Ichigo said as he stood up and unbuckled his pants. Orihime looked through her slits at Ichigo's beautiful body. He kicked off his pants and boxers along with it. Orihime watched his hard member standing at attention. She licked her lips. He came back on the couch and pushed Orihime's legs apart. He watched Orihime as she tried to focus her attention and shake herself out of sleep. He couldn't wait for her. He wanted her now. He took a hold of his throbbing member and rubbed up and down the shaft. He was sensitive at the moment. He moved his arm around Orihime's waist and pulled her closer to him. He lined up his member with her wet core. He teased her pussy lips making his tip wet with her essence before he fully entered her. Orihime cried out from his thickness and unexpected intrusion. He hissed out at her the way her pussy walls was gripping him. He pulled out again before thrusting back into her core. He pumped in and out of her feeling himself go deeper into her from the way her walls was gripping him. Orihime arched her back. He leaned forward and kissed her already bruised lips. Orihime couldn't concentrate on kissing him and him thrusting into her. She moved her lips away from his own to just focus on meeting each of his thrust. She rolled her hips and moved her hips to keep the great pleasure to continue. Ichigo kissed her neck. He leaned off of her and gripped her hips and thrust deeper into her. He watched as her breast bounced from his thrusts. Orihime screamed. It felt like he was hitting her spot.

"Fuck," Ichigo felt back down towards her ear. She heard his harsh breathing as he continued to thrust into her. He groaned feeling the slickness of her wetness. Orihime felt close listening to his harsh breathing, the feeling of him thrusting deeper in her and the sound of their skins slapping together. Both of their bodies started to heat up from the hot sex and close body contact. He leaned back and rolled his hip. He picked up one of her legs and put it over his shoulder. He felt himself go a little deeper. Orihime threw her head back running her hand through her hair while arching her back. Ichigo worked his hips as he stared down at his member disappearing and reappearing every time he thrust into her. He could see her juices surrounding his shaft and dripping off his orange pubic hairs. He continued to stare at her pussy and the lips surrounding his member. He grabbed the ankle of her leg on his shoulder and flipped her over on her stomach. Orihime gasped at his roughness. He held onto her hips and started to thrust into her at a fast pace. Orihime threw her head back once again. Ichigo pushed her hair off of her shoulder and he lean forward and bit it.

"Ahh yes!" Ichigo slammed into her watching her ass shake from his forcefulness. He moved his hands around her to feel her breasts bounce in small circles. He grabbed both of them kneading them causing Orihime to moan out in pleasure. She got used to his fast pace and met him at every thrust. Both of their bodies were drenched in sweat and the smell of sex was lingering all over her living room and couch. Her toes started to curl thinking about what they were doing. Ichigo felt her walls tighten around him. He felt himself building up too. He let go of her breast and leaned back to watch her ass as he buried himself deeper into her.

"I...Ichigo I'm about… I'm about to cum," Orihime dug her nails into arm rest of her sofa.

"Mm," he responded.

"Ahh!" Orihime screamed out finally cumming hard.

"Shit," Ichigo thrust three more times before clenching his teeth and burying himself deep inside of her spilling his seed inside of her.

The both stared at each other before Ichigo fell on top of her.

"Oh my Kami Ichigo you're heavy," Orihime giggled.

"Uhh sorry," Ichigo said before making himself lean off of her. Orihime flipped herself over and pulled Ichigo down to rest on her chest. He closed his eyes and listened to her heart pounding. Slowly they closed their eyes and began to drift off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow two chapters down!<strong>

**I had to add a smut moment because this is a smut story and there will be more to come**

**And I know some of you noticed that Senna has been the two other characters attention**

**Question is Who is Senna to them?**

**You'll find out soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Enemy's Move

**Another chapter here for you**

**A/N: NYPSY- Let's just say that you're on the right track so far… lol**

**MATURE CONTENT**

**Thanks for the Favs, Followers, and Reviews**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enemy's Move<strong>

The sound of thunder woke Ichigo up from his peaceful sleep. He blinked his eyes hearing the sound of a steady heartbeat. He nudged the comfortable pillow that held his head laid on to see if the sound will stop. Feeling his pillow stir he shot up and notice it was a naked Orihime. Noticing that it was Orihime he started to remember last night's activities. He smiled seeing her sleeping soundly. He really did miss her. He suddenly had the urge to ravish her again but first he had to take care of his bladder problem.

Ichigo lifted himself off of Orihime making sure not to awake her. He already was missing her warmth and the sound of her heartbeat. Slowly standing up he heard the sound of Orihime rolling over on her side giving him a full view of her backside. He felt his morning wood beg for immediate attention. Forgetting about handling his business he was about to shake Orihime awake when his phone started vibrating in his pants pocket that was on the floor. He reached down and picked up his pants fishing out his phone so he can silence it so Orihime wouldn't wake up. Pulling it out he cursed silently seeing the name of the caller id. Ichigo looked over at Orihime's television clock at noticed it was only 6:13A.M. The phone stop vibrating and he was about to put it back down when it started to vibrate again. He looked over at Orihime who was still sleeping. He looked around for a quiet place, noticing the stairs her moved towards them.

Upstairs he turned a corner where he opened the first door he saw, happy that it was her bathroom. He answered the phone as soon as he closed the door.

"Damnit Senna what do you want so early in the morning?" Ichigo whispered harshly.

"Where the hell are you Ichigo? Why didn't you come home last night? Do you know how horny I was waiting for you all night?"

"I was busy," he replied nonchalantly.

"Busy doing what?"

"Working."

"Working?" she repeated in his same tone. "You expect me to believe that? Stop lying to me! Renji told me you haven't return to work after our lunch date. So again, where are you and what were you busy doing all night?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Uh yes I do. Why do you think I was asking you?"

"I was with a client."

"Who," Ichigo stayed silent on the phone. "I swear to Kami if it's Orihime Inoue, I'm going to kill that bitch!"

"You better not lay a hand on her, "Ichigo gripped his phone hard, whispering harshly, "or I swear I will kill you Senna. Orihime has nothing to do with what we have."

"Are you serious?" She was getting furious. "Yes she does! She's taking the father of my child away from me! You belong to me! So she has _everything_ to do with us." Senna screamed.

"Senna you never had me to begin with. You think because you're having my supposedly baby you think you own me? I was never yours to have why don't you get that?" Ichigo yelled matching her pitch.

"Please tell me you're joking. Do you really think she can take you away from me? Well guess what Ichigo, if I can't have you that bitch is never gonna have you."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said." With that said Senna hung up the phone. Ichigo groaned out of frustration. Senna was pushing his buttons to the extreme. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm down before opening the bathroom door. Calmed, he opened it what he seen made him stop breathing.

"Orihime… shit you scared me," Ichigo cursed. A naked Orihime stood glaring at him. "What?" he asked trying to play clueless.

"I heard everything. I wasn't born yesterday Ichigo." Ichigo looked away from Orihime's hurt eyes.

"I know that Orihime."

"So tell me what's wrong. What did she say?"

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it." Orihime closed her eyes before making eye contact with him again.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You trust me right?" Ichigo asked not breaking eye contact with her.

Orihime shifted her weight on one leg. "…yes of course."

"So don't worry about it, I will handle it." Ichigo pulled Orihime into the bathroom with him. Orihime shrieked. He closed the door. "You really scared me when you stood there, but what you really did was turn me on standing there all naked."

Orihime smiled. "Did I now?"

"Oh yeah, how about we make use of this." Ichigo nudged his head downward. Orihime gazed at what he was pointing at.

"I think I can handle that." Ichigo moved away from her to pull her shower door open before turning it on. Orihime watched him closely. He walked back towards her and pulled her into his broad chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Get in the shower. I want you now." She stepped into the shower feeling the hot water spray down on her back. Ichigo stepped in after her. Orihime felt nervous. This is another first for her. He took one of her sponges that were hanging in the shower. He took one of her vanilla scented body wash and squirted it on the sponge. He lathered it up and began washing Orihime's body. Orihime flinched at how soft he was touching her. He scrubbed her shoulders down to her arms, pulling at each of her fingers. Then he traveled back up to her chest running the sponge over each breast. Her nipples harden with his fingers lingering. He moved the sponge down her flat tummy and further down to her warm spot. He knelt down and took one of her legs and placed it on his shoulders. Orihime brought her fist to her mouth trying to hide her embarrass face. Ichigo took the sponge and rubbed her area. Orihime moaned. It felt good the way he washed it being that it was sore from last night. The soap suds ran down her legs. Ichigo caught the suds with the sponge that was going down her leg. He then washed both of her legs and her feet too. He then turned her around. Orihime was enjoying it when he touched certain spots on her body making her bit her lip at anticipation. He stood up and took ahold of her ass. He palmed each cheek before running the sponge over it. He parted her ass and washed in between it.

"One day, I'm going to take you here," he said sticking his pinky in the small hole. Orihime tighten up. "But you have to be ready when that day comes." With all the suds on her body Ichigo pushed her under the shower head rinsing off all the suds. He then took her shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hands. He lathered it in his hands before pulling her back to him so he could wash her hair. Orihime moaned at the way he massaged her scalp. After a few minutes of unbelievable massaging Orihime felt like she drifted into a short slumber when Ichigo pushed her back under the shower to wash away the shampoo. After being rinsed off Orihime took the sponge that Ichigo just used on her and added some of her body wash on it. She first started at his neck massaging the sponge into his body. She couldn't help but watch as the soap suds moved down his body; over his collar bone, to his chest, down to his nipples and down each ab on his torso. Biting her lip she continued down. She passed over his harden member which twitched when she touched it. She made small circles while she washed it. She took ahold of his sack with one hand and ran the sponge under it. She knelt down on her knees and kissed his tip. Ichigo hissed out.

"One day I will put that in here," she smirked before washing each of his legs slowly and his feet. She turned him around so his back was towards her. Orihime slowly began washing her way back up his body. Reaching his back she took in every line, dent and muscle that outlined his back. Throughout the whole time he was silent. After finishing her soap job she pushed him towards the shower head to get rinsed off. She then took the same shampoo and washed his hair as well. They both remained silent during this time. After he was done being washed Orihime smiled at him.

What took her by surprise was when Ichigo wrapped his hands around her neck and pushed her on the shower wall. He started to kiss her hungrily. He pushed his tongue passed her lips and kissed her like she has never been kissed before. Orihime felt weak at her knees. Ichigo removed his hands away from her neck and wrapped them around her body pulling her closer to his body. She wanted to be closer so she wrapped her arms around his neck then jumped up on him wrapping her legs around his waist feeling his member brush over her core. They moaned at the feeling of each other's excitement.

Orihime ran her hands through his hair down to his back leaving tiny scratch marks. Ichigo groaned at her cat like reactions and the feeling of her hard nipples rubbing against his chest. He moved away from her lips and started sucking on her neck. She moaned in pleasure. He kept sucking making sure he leaves his mark on her. He bit her then kissed his mark before going back to her lips and devouring that. He moved his hands away from her waist and tucked each of his hands under her legs keeping them spread apart. Orihime held on to his neck so she wouldn't fall.

Ichigo removed one of his hands to guide his member into her awaiting core. Gliding it in smoothly he moves his hips and pumped into her slowly. Orihime closed her eyes moaning out at the welcoming intrusion. Moving his hand back under her leg to keep her spread open for him, he started thrusting into her. Orihime gripped on Ichigo's neck before leaning her back on the wall. He loved the view. He could see it all again; her sex devouring his own.

"Look," he whispered. Orihime opened her eyes out of confusion. "Look at what you're doing to me." Orihime stared down at what he was saying. She watched as his thick member entered her and came out of her. She didn't know how he could fit inside of her but she felt more turned on; if that was possible. Removing one of her hands from around his neck, she placed it over her clit and started to play with it. Ichigo watched her.

"That's good, play with yourself. You look beautiful right now." Ichigo could feel that her walls were tightening around him. He thrust deeper into her receiving a scream from her. He held onto her legs tighter and tried to spread them wider so he can continue to watch her play with her clit. Orihime started to make circular motions around her clit, but stopped every few moments because Ichigo was penetrating her so fiercely. Getting back into her rhythm she continued. Orihime suddenly felt the need to use the bathroom. She moved her hands from her clit and tried to push him out of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked stopping.

"I think I have to use the potty." Ichigo smiled.

"I know what you have to do," he started thrusting into her again. "Keep playing with yourself." Orihime didn't understand. "You'll see." With that note she did just what he said. While he kept thrusting into her Orihime played with her clit. The built up was becoming unbearable for her to handle. Ichigo couldn't handle it either because her walls were tightening more around him.

"I… I can't keep do…doing this," Orihime moaned.

"Yes you can. Don't stop," he said through clenched teeth. Orihime suddenly jerked and made a silent scream. Ichigo smirked. He felt the gush of water around him. Orihime's body started jerking, when she suddenly gave a throaty moan reaching her climax. Ichigo moved his hands away from her legs and she automatically wrapped them around his waist so she wouldn't fall. He took her hands and placed them above her head. He continued to rock in and out of her. The slow grind continued helping her ride out her orgasm as they lip locked in a fierce kiss. Orihime moaned into his mouth feeling his seed shoot into her. Ichigo groaned.

Orihime's felt weak all of a sudden, so she unwrap her legs from around his waist. Ichigo let go of her hands that was above her head. She slid against the shower wall down onto the tile floor still feeling her orgasm aftershocks. Ichigo watched as she shock bit by bit. She looked up at Ichigo with a flushed face.

"Ichigo… did I… did I pee on you?" Ichigo started laughing at her while he turned off the shower.

"No Orihime you didn't pee on me."

"Then what the hell was that?" she asked still embarrassed.

"That is what you call squirting." Orihime was still confused. "Let's just say it is pee but it's before it passes your bladder." Orihime turned crimson.

"So I DID pee on you!" she shrieked. Ichigo continued laughing as he helped her up on her feet.

"No, you didn't." he kissed her before her turned to open the shower door. "I'm hungry, let's get some breakfast." Orihime smiled.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Sousuke Aizen smiled with his hand on his chin. He sat in his office in front of the two standing in front of his desk. Ulquiorra one of the two stood next to Senna as she ranted about what Ichigo had done to her.<p>

"Master Aizen, he didn't come home like he's supposed to. He hasn't been home in days but that was because of work, but all of a sudden he's at that whore's house. Ulquiorra, isn't it YOUR job to keep your eyes on her. Why is she after my prey?" she shouted.

Ulquiorra stood with his hands in his pocket with his eyes closed.

"Ulquiorra are you listening to me!"

"Damn woman you're annoying!" Senna snapped her head to the other side of the office and saw the most annoying being of all time.

"What the hell do you want Grimmjow?" The blue headed man came out of the corner wearing an open button collar shirt showing off his toned abs tucked in white slacks.

"Hey, um I don't know maybe some fucking silence. Do you not know what time it is? You come in here yelling like you have not fucking sense so early in the damn morning. So what if you lost your boy toy, that asshole will die soon anyway."

Senna clenched her fist.

"What do you mean he'll die soon?"

Grimmjow smiled menacingly. "I'm going to do my job and kill that prick."

* * *

><p><strong>This is short compared to the other chapters I had done recently, but it's shorten because I didn't want to give away too much.<strong>

**Until then… I'll see you all next week!**


	17. King Defeated?

**I apologize for being gone for so long. But thank you for your patients.**

**I mainly type this up at school but being that school was over for summer vacation I had no way of typing this up.**

**I could do it at home but my laptop is hard to keep my focus and my desktop Windows 8 computer the keyboard was damaged by my older brother. I tried with the on screen keyboard but I was losing my patients.**

**Finally my older brother bought a new keyboard! Now I'm back on the grind.**

**Long behold Chapter 17 makes an appearance.**

**Hey I know many IchiHime loves read chapter 589 in Bleach. I couldn't help squeal from Ichigo blushing as well. Too cute!**

**Without further a do... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>King Defeated?<strong>

Orihime sat at her desk twirling her pen between her middle finger and her thumb. She couldn't help but day dream about the weekend that she had shared with Ichigo. He took her places that she has never been before, around Tokyo and sexually. They went on breakfast dates, lunch dates and dinner dates. And after each date they would have breathtaking sex sessions. She doesn't even know how many times she came that whole weekend, but it was more than she could count. She dropped her pen and turned her chair around to face the window that looked over Tokyo. She moved her hands under her plaid skirt and began to remove her panty hose. Along with her panty hoses she took her lace panties along for the ride. Orihime kicked off her pumps before kicking off her panty hose and panties. She pulled up her skirt then parted her legs while moving her hand to her awaiting sex. She moaned when she began to play with her clit. When she started to get in sync with herself, her office phone began to ring. Groaning in frustration, she turned her chair around. She snatched the phone and snapped at the person on the other line.

"What?"

"Well good morning to you to Ms. Inoue," responded the voice on the other end. Orihime jolted.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "I was just thinking about you."

"Yeah? How so?" Ichigo asked.

"You made me so wet, I couldn't help but play with myself." Orihime started to rub herself again. She moaned when she heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Are you satisfied with just your fingers?"

"You know I'm not," she groaned.

"Well that's not good," he huffed on the phone. "We must do something about that. How about I help you?" Orihime stopped playing with herself and stood up.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Orihime threw the phone down and struggled to put her pumps on. She snatched her undergarments from the floor and went to grab her purse off her couch when her assistant came in.

"Ma'am?" Momo was confused when she seen her getting ready to leave and undergarments in hand. "Uh um I have your daily assignments for the day…" she said lifting up a couple of folders. "I'm sorry but are you going somewhere?" Momo said staring at the undergarments.

"Yes, I have a meeting with Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime shoved her panties and panty hoses in her purse. "I'll be back in an hour… maybe three. Just hold my calls." She smiled and ran out.

"Ms. Inoue!" Momo stuck her head out the office and her boss was already gone. She huffed. "Maybe this merge is finally off hold."

* * *

><p>Ichigo listen to Renji blab on about his weekend and how he almost got laid. Ichigo rolled his eyes. He looked at his watch and realized it's been 20 minutes since she hung up. He stood up and walked to his window overlooking Tokyo. He could not see her office building from where his office was located in the building but he knew her job was not too far.<p>

"What's got you on edge?" Renji asked out of curiosity. Ichigo groaned and ran his hand through his hair. She really had something over him and him over her. "Is it the merge? Or is it your crazy ex-girlfriend Senna." Ichigo snapped his head towards Renji. He had forgotten all about that lunatic. But before he could answer, the door swung open revealing the most beautiful woman he has seen. With her auburn hair in small loose curls, a white quarter sleeve button up shirt and a high waist plaid skirt that stopped just above her knees with black pumps to keep her outfit together; she was beautiful with her flushed face, either from rushing her or from being horny but he couldn't care less.

"Renji get out." Renji was confused from his boss' sudden change of attitude. It was like he was a different person. Standing up he felt the tense aura around the two.

"If you would excuse me." he slipped out the door closing it. The two bright heads stood in silence staring at one another with high intensity.

"Orihime you're late." Ichigo said after breaking the silence. He walked over to the door to lock it. Orihime did not move she only moved her eyes to follow his moves.

Ichigo listened to her breathing as it sounded raggedy. He moved behind her, hearing her breathing quicken.

"So do you think it's okay to pleasure yourself without me there?" he whispered. He moved his hand to her neck moving her hair to reveal the smooth pale skin. Her breathing heightens from his lingering touches. He placed butterfly kisses on her neck. Orihime closed her eyes from the soft contact. "All weekend… we fucked like it was a competition… but… it seems that whole day you spent with me… made your body crave for me. It misses my touch…" Ichigo said between each kiss. He then started sucking on her neck leaving his mark.

Orihime felt her knees give out but Ichigo had her around the waist. He turned her around and pushed her against the wall near the door. Their lips locked and the heated kiss began. She wrapped her arms around his neck while with one hand she ran through his hair. Leaving her lips he attacked her neck again. He knew she had to go back to work so he didn't rip her blouse open. Her unbutton her top with haste hands. Her white bra made him think how innocent she has been with him. Pushing her shirt off her body, he kissed the top of each breast while he moved to unhook her bra. Freeing her, he pushed her breast together. He then put both of her hard nipples in his awaiting mouth.

Orihime cried out in pleasure as he sucked on her nipples tenderly. She closed her eyes taking in the ecstasy that he was giving her. She couldn't resist him. Popping her breasts out of his mouth, he kissed and sucked her skin while making his way down. Not bothering to remove her skirt, Ichigo pushed her skirt up. He suddenly stopped his movements. Orihime opened her eyes and watch Ichigo.

"Why did you stopped?" she asked.

"You came prepared I see?"

"Wha-?" she just remember that before coming her she didn't put her panties on. "I couldn't wait to see you," she smiled.

Ichigo smirked. He went down on his knees while he took one of her legs and popped it on top of his shoulder. He watched as her sex was dripping from pleasure. He took his finger and started to finger her while he played with her clit. Orihime moaned. He pulled his finger out and sucked on it. She still tastes just as delightful as ever. He started to devour her sex catching every essence that fell. Orihime gripped his hair for dear life. She rolled her eyes back and started to grind against his face. Sucking, biting and pulling had Orihime going crazy she felt herself about to explode. Ichigo knowing she will give in soon, continued to swirl her clit around his tongue as he fingered her.

Orihime pulled on Ichigo's hair while crying out as her orgasm came with full force. Ichigo sucked and cleaned her making sure not to let anything escape. Letting her leg slide off his shoulder Ichigo stood up and captured her lips. Orihime didn't mind tasting herself. He let go of her lips to watch her expressions. The flushed cheeks, and tender abused lips, she was beyond beautiful. He unbuckled his pants and let his pants drop around his feet. He turned her around and pushed her head against the wall. He doesn't know what came over him but he kicked her legs apart and pushed her hips out. He lined his member with her sore sex and thrust into her. He couldn't take the fact that he has been lusting after this woman. He continued to thrust in and out of her. Watching his member glisten from her sex drove him into frenzy. He bent his knees slightly and thrust deeper into her.

Orihime moaned from how he deep he could go. She turned around to look at his expressions. She couldn't help but be fascinated by how serious he was. He seems so concentrated on everything he was doing. Orihime watch the sweat that rested on his forehead, his eyes that was concentrated and his lips that didn't have the usual scowl that she heard about but more of a small smirk. She also noticed how his mouth parted when he felt her tighten around him. She couldn't help but come to terms that she was in deep lust. She wasn't sure about love but she felt something for Ichigo that she never felt before.

Ichigo felt her staring at him; he made eye contact with her. He smirked at how lustful she looked with her lips part. He stopped thrusting and pulled out of her. Orihime groaned from missing his presence. He turned her around and lifted her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his desk; struggling with his pants around his ankles and pushed everything off.

Orihime smiled. "This reminds me of the first time." Ichigo stayed silent as he pushed her down on the desk. He unwrap her legs from around him and pushed them apart so he could get a better look at her awaiting sex. He lined his member up with her and entered her again. He couldn't stop, and he didn't want to. He continued to show her all the affections he can just for her.

* * *

><p>Aizen stared at the photos.<p>

"Grimmjow, I need you to make your move now," he said as he threw the photos across his desk. Senna sat on the couch watching the photos scatter everywhere. She shifted her eyes to one of the photos that were near her. It was of Ichigo smiling with that home wrecker. She stood up and walked out of the office, but stopped when Aizen called out to her. "Senna, leave it as it is. I will deal with it." Not bothering to acknowledge him she walked out.

Grimmjow smiled menacing at some of the pictures of his target.

"Ulquiorra, you also shall assist." Ulquiorra stood in the corner with his eyes closed. "This time don't lose sight of your target."

Grimmjow smirked. "Why don't I take both targets since this cocky asshole fucked up the first time?"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and slowly made his way towards Grimmjow.

"Who's being cocky?"

"Obviously you, you damn asshole," Grimmjow said sizing up the skinny dead eyed man.

"Enough you two," Aizen said smoothly. "Save your anger for your target. Now get moving I'm tired of waiting." Clicking his tongue Grimmjow turned and left to pursuit his target. Ulquiorra was not too far behind.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," she whispered.<p>

Ichigo fixed his pants. Orihime sat on his couch fixing her blouse.

"You don't have to thank me anymore, we're a couple." After fixing himself he started to pick up the materials off the floor and placing them on his desk.

Orihime smiled. "Sorry… Ichi- baby," Ichigo turned crimson.

"What?" he was confused from her sudden pet name that he was just giving.

"How about we do dinner tonight?" she asked getting up and standing near him. He stopped picking up the materials and turned to face her.

"I wouldn't mind dinner since I had a satisfying breakfast and lunch." Orihime blushed punching him in the arm.

"I meant food stupid."

"I know," he laughed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck "Let's meet at Kozuo around 7 tonight."

"Why there?"

"After dinner, I can go straight to desert," he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. Orihime tighten her arms around him. She wanted to be closer. But their session ended quickly when the door opened revealing Senna and Rukia. Orihime cleared her throat, moving out of Ichigo's embrace that suddenly stiffen. Orihime feeling confused that he wouldn't let her go looked up at him.

"Ichigo let g-"she paused taking in his facial expression. They looked so cold. His eyes were looking at the door with intensity. Orihime putting up her guard faced the door. She turned to the two women that stood at the door. One was near the door with a key in the keyhole; she recognized from the first meeting she had with Ichigo and another woman that shook. What caught her by surprise was the hatred in the purple haired woman that was shaking. The hatred became familiar to her. Orihime gripped Ichigo's white collar shirt. Her eyes shifted and stared at the big bulge on her small body. She cringed knowing exactly who this person was. "Senna…" she whispered.

Senna shook from the scene she was looking at. The home wrecker was lip locking with what's hers. Now she had the audacity to hold onto him while whispering her name. Something snapped.

"You bitch!" she lunged her way towards Orihime. Ichigo pushed Orihime behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Senna stopped her movements but never taking her eyes off of Orihime. "Senna!" he raised his voice. Snapping her eyes towards Ichigo she finally acknowledged his presence.

"Move out of my way Ichigo," she said shifting her eyes towards Orihime.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked at the door and saw Rukia still standing there confused and hurt at the same time.

"Rukia," he couldn't deal with her too. "Can you leave us for a moment? And please close the door behind you." Rukia nodded. Placing his focus back on Senna "What are you doing here?"

"What is _she_ doing here?" Senna said with malice.

"She's my guest. Now what are you doing here?"

"To talk to you but change of plans, so move so I can deal with her."

'No, you can't hurt her."

"Move damnit!"

"NO!" Senna lost it. She took out a knife from her purse and stabbed Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo felt pain and he looked down seeing a knife in his gut. He looked back up at Senna whose eyes still had hatred, but not towards him. She pulled the knife out of him. He groaned and fell on his knees before falling over. Orihime saw the whole scene play out. Suddenly watching him fall she screamed out in agony. Blood started pouring out of him. She fell to her knees and tried to cover the wound. "Don't fucking touch him you home wrecker!"

Orihime snapped her attention back at Senna.

"Home wrecker? You're not even married to him; better yet you're not even in a relationship with him." Orihime said angrily.

"So that gives you the right to snatch him away from me!" Senna gripped the knife pointing it at Orihime. "You did this to him, not me! If he dies, it's going to be your fault. All you had to do was stay away from him. I warned him to stay away from you before I hurt you. He listen to me for a couple weeks, but suddenly you put your claws back in him and stole him from me. Give him back to me! He's mine you slut, why can't you get that through your thick skull. He's the father of MY baby! Now I have to kill you."

"Senna… stop. Don't hurt… her," coughed Ichigo, as blood spilled from his mouth. Senna looked at Ichigo like he lost his mind. She suddenly kicked him in his wounded gut. He groaned out in pain, coughing up more blood.

"Stop!" yelled Orihime. Tears fell from her eyes. She stood up. "Don't hurt him anymore. It's me you want right?" she stepped over Ichigo's laid body and moved towards Senna. She had her hands up scared to do anything else.

"No…Orihime don't," Ichigo moaned out.

"It's okay," she smiled. Senna looked at their small exchange and grew more furious.

"Stop that lovey dovey shit!" She pointed the knife at Orihime who jumped back. Senna moved closer backing her in the wall. "This is the end of you and your vindictive ways you whore!" Raising the knife she smiled with insanity and brought it down with force.

"Senna!" she stopped in midair. Senna snapped her head around and locked eyes with Grimmjow. "Drop it you crazy bitch."

"No she tried to take him away from!" Facing Orihime again, she raised the knife and almost brought it down.

"Senna…" a soft voice whispered. She stopped and turned around. On the ground Ichigo was fighting for dear life. "Please… don't" Distracted Orihime tackled the woman knocking the knife out of her hand. The two women wrestled trying to get the knife. Senna being pregnant had a hard time getting the knife, but she refused to lose. She scratched and pulled at Orihime's hair. Orihime gasped from the grip Senna had on her hair. Falling behind, Senna kicked Orihime in the face knocking her out. Crawling for the knife she was suddenly kicked in the face as well. Senna rolled over feeling blood coming from her lip and her nose. She held it to stop the bleeding. She looked up at her sudden attacker. Aizen stood there with anger in his eyes.

"Master Aizen, wha-"

"You can do whatever you want with what's yours but don't you EVER hurt what's mine." He kicked her again making her pass out.

"Orihime…" Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow walked over to the wounded man. He knelt down to take a good at him. He whistled.

"Damn Senna did a number on you. Hey Aizen what do we do with this idiot bastard?"

Aizen walked over to him. Ichigo lifted his eyes to meet cold menacing brown eyes. He suddenly smiled.

"Leave him to die. I already got what I wanted." Ichigo couldn't protest as he notice the slimy bastard Ulquiorra carrying Orihime.

"Master Aizen," called Ulquiorra. "What about this woman," he said motioning towards Senna.

"Leave her; we no longer have any use for her." Aizen walked away. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo fought to leave his eyes open.

"Orihime…" he called out one more time.

Grimmjow laughed manically. "Sorry you unlucky bastard but your weak ass isn't gonna see that piece of ass ever again. So die already." He stood up and kicked Ichigo unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup there you have it.<strong>

**The lovely Chapter 17.**

**Tell me what's on your mind... not to sound like Facebook lol _**


	18. Monopoly

**WELL HELLO! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS!**

**I've been gone too long. But since school has started I will be on my daily upload of chapters!**

**So please expect another chapter at the end of this week.**

**That being said please enjoy this small chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><strong>Monopoly<strong>

**3 years before**

_Everyone sat in the board room whispering among themselves about the new rising CEO in Tokyo._

"_I heard that she's young… I mean really young…"_

"_Well I heard that she's orphan and gained a fortune from her deceased parents…"_

"_What? I heard she didn't have parents, and if she did they were dead poor…"_

"_Where did she come from?"_

"_Wait shh, she's coming…"_

_The door opened revealing a young beauty wearing an all-black pants suit with black stilettos and portfolios in hand, being followed by another young lady. They made their way to the front of the board room. She smiled._

"_Good afternoon gentlemen," she spoke. She placed her portfolios on the table and made eye contact with every male that sat at the board desk. They were too speechless to reply back._

"_My name is Orihime Inoue and I am the owner of Sweet Treaties Industry. My company is groundbreaking cosmetic collection that helps all young women feel beautiful. My plans are in these portfolios including more information about my company." She handed them to the young lady next to her. "Pass these out Momo." She then continued. "I have made budget plans and also donations that each of your companies will be donating to make my company launch a new project that should hit the selves before the next three months. That being said please, among yourselves discuss how I as a new entrepreneur can help your company rise to success just as my own." She sat down in the chair and leaned closer to the desk. "Any questions?"_

_The men were still speechless._

_Finally after what felt like a lifetime a gentleman cleared his throat and spoke._

"_Excuse me Ms. Inoue but-"_

"_Please introduce yourself," she interrupted._

_He coughed and continued. "My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, I am the creator of Cherry Blossoms Inc. I make women clothing and shoes. Now I'm slightly concerned that in these documents you already have the estimated amount for our donations that we should give you. But that is not how it works. After you give us a proposition about the amount you might need, we discuss it and have a unanimous agreement."_

"_Why would I want to put you through that? I just skipped that step for you and estimated it for you. Besides if you had discussed it among yourselves who's to say that you won't try to lower the real amount because I'm a woman and I am young? "_

"_I have you know woman that we would not do such absurd things despite you being a woman," said a man with a weird shaped hat and a long purple scarf around his neck._

"_Hmm you must be Mayuri Kurotsuchi CEO of Kurotsuchi Fragrances, am I right?"_

"_Yes you are and I am a researcher of my products."_

_Orihime tapped her finger against her chin. "Yes that's right, a researcher on the side of being a CEO. Now that being said, why I said that you would lower my donations is because the missing amount that is supposed to go to me happens to disappear into your account for research… correct?"_

"_Don't try-"_

_Orihime raised her hand cutting of Mayuri._

"_Save it. I already did my own research. I read and studied every bit of your accounts for each of your companies. How much you made in the past 5 years and how much you get in donations."_

"_That is illegal!" yelled a man in the far back of the board room._

"_What you all do on the side is illegal but you don't see me pointing fingers and exposing your side projects. I just want what's mine and I'll be out of your hairs for good. Is that too much to ask?"_

_She started to twirl her hair. The group of man started shouting and bickering among themselves trying to understand the position that they are in. _

"_I can't believe this bullshit! I was being careful…"_

"_I can't afford to go to jail now…"_

"_This is why women should NOT be in charge!"_

"_Just give that bitch what she wants…"_

"_Hell no! Who's to say that she won't blackmail us for more money?" _

"_I'm calling my lawyer…"_

"_For what! To help you get out of your heroine selling business! SHE HAS PROOF DAMNIT!"_

"_Gentlemen!" Orihime stood up placing one of her hands on her hip. "Please don't revert to name calling. I also don't care about your side business. You can continue it all you want but let me get my donations so I can be own my way. I don't want anything more or nothing less."_

"_No manners!"_

"_This is an insult to everything that I have built.."_

"_I don't see anything wrong with giving her the donations. It's only fair, right gentlemen?" asked a smooth voice. The men turned to the man that spoke. He stood up and walked towards Orihime. "Ms. Inoue, I will say that you are a strong woman and demanding," he smiled. "My name is Sōsuke Aizen." He stood in front of Orihime. He took her hand and kissed the back of it._

_She gazed at him, but quickly took back her hand. _

"_Hello and I know who you are," she said. _

"_So gentlemen, what do you say? I mean she's not really asking for that much of a large amount of money. And she's not asking to be a part of your side business, just the original donations. There shouldn't be any arguing about something so feeble."_

_The men started whispering and biting their tongues._

"_Fine…"_

"_He's right…"_

"_Damn woman…"_

"_I'll donate…"_

_Sōsuke smiled. "Very well then Ms. Inoue we have all come to agreement."_

_She smiled and placed her hands on the table. _

"_I will like the money in my account by the end of this week. That being said this meeting is adjourned. You gentlemen have a nice day. Momo lets go." The men started grumbling._

"_Ma'am," she bowed at the men in the room and quickly followed her boss. But she was stopped by Sōsuke._

"_Momo is it?"_

_She blushed, "Yes sir."_

"_Sweet Treaties Industry is it?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Tell her I'll be in contact with her."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_That will be all." He smiled and made his way back to his chair. Momo bowed and left the boardroom._

_Sosuke sat down and place his face in the palm of his hand. "Tosen, I want you to find out more about that young lady. She's special and she doesn't even know it." He said still smiling._

"_Very well sir."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Ichigo woke up in to the sounds of annoying beeping sound. Slowly opening his eyes, he quickly closed them from the bright lights that blinded him.

'Why was it so bright,' he asked himself. He tried to get up but he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He hissed.

"Ichigo?" he snapped his eyes open when he heard the voice.

"Orihime…?" he turned towards the voice.

"…no. It's Rukia." Ichigo blinked a couple of times to get a better look. Finally able to focus he saw the petite woman standing over him.

"Wha… what are you doing in my house?" He tried to sit up again but the pain made him lay back down.

"You don't remember what happen? You're in the hospital." Rukia asked.

"Remember what… hospital?"

"You were stabbed Ichigo," she whispered.

"Stabbed? What, who stabbed me?"

"…you really don't remember?" Ichigo closed his eyes and put his fist to his head. Trying to remember what happen then he heard the door open.

"Is he awake?" Ichigo opened his eyes to see Renji with a vase of flowers. He smirked.

"Well this is a sight I never thought I would see, Renji carrying flowers." Ichigo started to chuckle.

Renji snapped. "Look asshole, at least I'm not in the hospital from being stabbed because I was weak." Ichigo stopped laughing and stared at Renji.

"What did you just say?" Renji stopped smiling when he averted his eyes away from Ichigo's intense ones. Rukia watch Ichigo as he stared at Renji.

"Ichigo?" Rukia tried to break the tension. "You really don't remember getting hurt?" Ichigo turned his gaze towards her. She continued when he said nothing. "Senna and I walked in on you with Ms. Inoue in your office. I really don't know the details after you told me to leave but there was a huge commotion and I found you and Senna on the floor of your office unconscious. You were badly injured from a stab wound and you were losing a lot of blood.

"And when we finally reached the hospital you kept repeating 'I'm sorry', and 'weak'. What happen in your office?" Rukia waited for a response. Ichigo shifted his eyes to the ceiling in the room.

"Where is Orihime?" he finally asked.

Rukia moved away from his bedside and made her way towards the other flowers in his room that he just noticed.

"We don't know. The detectives are looking for her. She will be under arrest on sight when they find her."

"Under arrest?" Ichigo snapped. "For what?"

"For attempted murder of course!" Rukia turned back towards Ichigo. "She tried to kill you and Senna. Of course I would understand. She must have been jealous of your relationship with Senna, and seeing that you wouldn't leave Senna for her, she finally snapped and went on a rampage." Ichigo blinked. "The detectives believed it was planned because all the surveillance footage was erased and no one saw her leave the office building. She never returned back to her office so says her assistant. She's been on the run for days now."

"Days?" Ichigo asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, you've been in her for almost two weeks." Ichigo rubbed his temples.

"That's not what happened…" Rukia leaned her head to the side.

"What do you mean? She ran away from the scene."

"No she didn't. It was-" A knock on the door interrupted Ichigo from talking more.

"Excuse us, Mr. Kurosaki?" Two detectives walked in his hospital room, one male and one female. "We know that you are resting but we would like to ask you a few questions about the incident that happened in your office."

"Okay," he replied.

"Well let me start off, I'm Detective Kisuke Urahara and this is Detective Yoruichi Shihōin. Now can you tell us what happen? From the beginning please."

Ichigo pushed himself up despite the pain.

"Let me first say that Orihime was not the one who stabbed me it was Senna that stabbed me." Rukia gasped. Ichigo continued ignoring her. Kisuke took out his pad and started writing down Ichigo's statement. "I called Orihime and we had a small chat on the phone and she told me that she was coming to stop by," he cleared his throat, "to continue our discussion." Renji smirked. "When she came we had our 'discuss-"

"We get it! You had sex. No need to be shy." Detective Yoruichi cut in. Ichigo blushed.

"Um yeah, we had sex." Rukia averted her eyes away from Ichigo's form. "After our session, Orihime was getting ready to leave, and we were talking about meeting up that night for dinner. Orihime agreed and we sealed the deal when Senna walked in on us. Rukia was there for that. But when Senna tried to attack Orihime, I came between the two telling Rukia to leave so I could settle the issue. After Rukia left Senna kept trying to pass me to get to Orihime. When I continued to refuse, she pulled a knife out of her purse and stabbed me. I must have fallen from the sudden impact and Orihime rushed to me trying to cover my wound. But Senna told her not to touch me."

"I see, so Ms. Senna was the assailant that attacked you. What I can't understand is how she became unconscious?" asked Kisuke.

"I'm getting to that."

"Okay please continue."

"Senna continued to yell at Orihime calling her a home wrecker, and I attempted to stop her again but she kicked me in my gut. I blacked out a little but I noticed that Senna backed Orihime into a wall and was about to stab her, someone else entered my office and yelled at Senna. Some guy with blue hair and he was with two other people. I remember one name was A… Aizen I believe. I think he took Orihime, because he was the one that knocked Senna unconscious when she kicked Orihime from their fight."

"The two ladies fought?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, after that blue haired guy walked in. I distracted Senna from harming Orihime. Orihime tried grabbing for the knife but she really didn't get it because they both lost their handling on it."

"Can you describe what this Aizen guy looks like?" Kisuke asked still writing in his pad.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Um he had on a suit; he was tall and has brown hair. That's all I could really remember." Kisuke stopped writing in his pad.

"That name Aizen sounds familiar." Yoruichi tapped Kisuke's shoulder. She gave him her phone. He stared at it before looking at Ichigo. "Mr. Kurosaki can you look at this for me and tell me if this is him."

Ichigo confused looked at the photo on Detective Yoruichi's cellphone device. His eyes widen.

"That's the guy!" Kisuke stood up grabbing the phone and tossing it to Yoruichi who caught it with ease.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Kurosaki. We will be in touched." Just as they came, they left.

"What was that about?" Renji asked out of curiosity. He faced Rukia, who busy looking at her phone. "Rukia, what's the matter?"

"This can't be good. That Aizen guy is untouchable." Rukia responded.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo. Renji walked next to Rukia and read the information on her phone.

"Damn she's right. That guy is one of the CEOs of the biggest telecommunications company throughout Japan."

Rukia continued. "He's even one of the biggest benefactors of Sweet Treaties. I guess that's why he took Orihime. They practically know each other."

"But why would you say that he's untouchable?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, since he's rich he practically has most of the police departments under him."

"You mean he has some police officers on his payroll?"

"Some sounds minimal, let's say three-fourths of the officers, and a quarter of detectives are on his payroll." Renji corrected.

"Does that mean that those two detectives were on his payroll?"

"Let's hope they're not because if they are, well Orihime is pretty much screwed. And so are you since you seen his face."

"Damnit… Orihime," Ichigo whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I introduced a lot of characters in this story. <strong>

**But I can't help but love each character and they're all unique, but it is hard to find each captain's interest.**

**Each captain has a unique interest and to find out what they should be a CEO of is hard, so I probably won't discuss each of them.**

**But I hope you like this chapter. Next Chapter will focus on Orihime and Aizen.**

**Please review**


	19. Behind Enemy Lines

**I'm back again this week with Chapter 19**

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**I hope you will like this chapter. The first part of this chapter is the past. I really didn't feel like putting it in Italics so... **

**Happy Reading...**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Enemy Lines<strong>

**Almost Two Years Ago**

Orihime stood in her office in front of her desk looking through photos of models that will be featured in her company's magazine. She was interrupted when Momo paged her that someone was on the line.

"Who is it Hinamori?"

"It's Mr. Sōsuke Aizen from the Telecommunications Market on line 2, Madam CEO." Orihime picked up the phone and pressed line 2.

"Yes, this is Orihime Inoue speaking."

"Yes, Ms. Inoue. I'm glad I can hear from you finally after so long." Came the smooth voice. "I've been meaning to contact you early since the CEO meeting a couple of weeks back, but I wanted you to get settled with your company of course."

"Well thank you for your consideration but I can handle a phone call."

"Yes I bet you can, among other things…"

"E…excuse me?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you are available for lunch. I would like to discuss with you several things, mainly about being your supporter for your company."

She sat down and crossed her legs. "Why?"

"Well your company I can put my full trust into it. You seem the type of woman that will have a level head and will keep your business floating. You seem like the type that cares about her employees and will do anything to keep that trust. You see, I trust you Ms. Inoue."

"I'm flattered and all and I wouldn't mind having lunch with you but talking about work is not what I do on my lunch breaks. If you would like to discuss business then I would advise you to call my assistant and make an appointment so we can have a meeting about that. With that meeting you will have your attorney and I will have my own attorney. That way we won't have to jump through loop holes and dodge bullets to get to the main issue at hand. And I would love to accept your offer but I have no idea what's in it for you. And I rather have documentation of your desires than your word."

"Smart lady. I was just testing you Ms. Inoue. But please my main desire is to have lunch with you," he spoke smoothly.

"Cute. I wouldn't mind lunch but unfortunately I've already made plans. Maybe next time we can have lunch. That being said, I have a lot of work that needs to be done. So I will send you back to my assistant and you guys can arrange that meeting and lunch date. You have a good day, and I hope to see you soon Mr. Sōsuke Aizen." She then hung up after switching the line over. She smiled while she continued her work.

Sitting down and biting into her sandwich, Tatsuki continued to chat about her day with her handsome smart doctor boyfriend, who Orihime has yet to meet.

"He's so romantic. He took me on a yacht and wined and dined me. Then he gave me this beautiful necklace. I don't know how to react to this. He told me he loved me but I didn't say it back. I kissed him and smiled saying thank you. Do you think he noticed?" Orihime took up a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"I don't know… maybe…. I think so." Pausing. "Yes… yes I do." She smiled.

"There's your answer." Orihime took up her iced coffee and sipped it slowly.

"But that's not what I was asking you Orihime. I wanted to know if he noticed."

Orihime placed her drink down and leaned back. "Yes, he noticed but he didn't want to pressure you Tatsuki. He just wanted to let you know where he stood in the relationship. If you want to tell him where you stand have the DTR talk." She picked up her sandwich and took another bite into it.

"What the hell does DTR mean?"

"Determine the Relationship," she said in between chews. After swallowing she continued. "He has already told you where he stood now it's your turn."

"I'm not used to this. He is my first real boyfriend."

Rolling her eyes, "You're joking right? You've been on so many dates since we graduated high school, now all of a sudden you want to act shy? My goodness, tomboy Tatsuki is turning into a lady."

"Watch it Orihime," she growled.

Orihime laughed.

"That is a sound I will love to hear for the rest of my life," said a familiar smooth voice.

Orihime stopped laughing and looked up at the handsome man Sōsuke Aizen.

"Ms. Inoue," he smiled. His smile was breathtaking. Speechless, Orihime only could nod. Noticing her friend's hesitation, Tatsuki jumped in.

"Well hello, I'm Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend since childhood. And you are?"

"My name is Sōsuke Aizen. I'm one of Orihime's business partners."

"Well hi, do you need to speak to Orihime about something work related. I could leave if you want?" Directing her question towards Orihime. Still speechless, Orihime quickly recovered.

"No Tatsuki stay. Like I told Mr. Aizen I had plans for lunch and anything work related I don't discuss during my lunch hours."

"Well damn Orihime, you don't have to be so mean. Just talk to the guy. I have to go to the restroom, so take your time." Getting up and grabbing her lunch she quickly left Orihime sitting there. They stared at each other for about two minutes without saying anything. To Orihime it felt like an eternity before he finally spoke.

"May I sit?"

"No."

"Thank you," he sat down. Rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You of course."

"What?"

"Well I know it is bold of me but I've had my eye on you since that meeting."

"So you decided to stalk me?"

"Goodness no my dear, just the opposite."

"So explain to me how you found me?"

"Well I was just getting a bite to eat when I saw the most beautiful auburn hair-"

"Cut to the chase and not the bullshit."

He smiled. Holding his hands up he spoke. "Since you were busy for lunch I asked your assistant if you had plans for dinner. She told me no. So being that I ran into you here, I wanted to ask you out for dinner."

"No-"

"Of course she'll go!" Orihime snapped her head up.

"Tatsuki!"

"She'll go. Pick her up around 7:30 tonight?"

"Yes, that will be fine," he stood up. "I will ask your assistant for your address. See you tonight Orihime Inoue." He smiled at Tatsuki before he left.

"Orihime, why were you going to say no to that guy? He's hot!" Tatsuki said sitting down. She gazed up at Orihime. She cringed when she noticed how fuming she was. "What?"

"Damnit Tatsuki why would you do that?" she asked irritated.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted you to have some fun and get laid. Since your epic break up with Ulquiorra you need someone new in your life. I mean you broke up then fell off the face of the earth and came back fierce as ever. Fierce is sexy especially in the bedroom, so let him hit it one time," she laughed.

Rolling her eyes, "Whatever." Standing up, "Look I have to go back to work. And you have that talk with your boyfriend."

"Ok ok I will. Oh on your date wear that sexy olive green dress with those sexy black heels. It'll bring out your eyes. Oh matter of fact where that black dress with red stilettos. Every woman has to whip out the little black dress sooner than later."

"Okay fine." Walking to her town car that was parked in front of the café, she spoke "I'll call you later."

"Okay see ya," Tatsuki walked to her car that was parked around the corner. Orihime's driver opened the car door for her.

"Ma'am."

"Thank you Ty."

Several hours later Orihime sat in the large restaurant with Sōsuke across from her speaking about the economy, at least she thinks so. Orihime rolled her eyes.

'Boy this is boring,' she thought to herself. She sipped her green apple martini.

"I'm sorry am I boring?"

'Yes' "Of course not," Orihime lied.

"No need to lie," he smiled sipping his gin and tonic.

"What gave it away?" she asked.

"Well I repeated the same thing 5 times. And I also called you a boring woman multiple times."

"You called me boring? Wow how absurd," she mocked.

"Well you did have a lack of communications with me. To me that deem you as someone that likes the sound of her own voice."

"What?" she choked.

"Am I wrong?"

"Very," she threw back the rest of her martini. She lifted her hand calling the waiter. "May I have another please?"

"Sure. Sir? Would you like another?"

"Yes sure." When the waiter left to get their orders, Sōsuke watch as Orihime's expressions changed. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Why am I still here?" she said taking the olive from her empty glass and popping it into her mouth.

"Why are you still here?" he asked leaning back in his chair lifting his leg to rest on his thigh.

"Trust me if I wanted to leave, I could."

"Then leave."

"Don't tempt me."

"Like you're tempting me?" he smiled.

Before she could say anything in retaliation the waiter interrupted her.

"Here are your drinks."

"Thank you,' they both said.

"Anything else for you ma'am? Sir?"

"No were good for right now," Sōsuke spoke.

"Very well," he then left.

"Well leave?" he said as he raised his drink towards the exit.

"How am I tempting?" she asked instead.

He smiled. "For starters, that dress shapes you out beautifully." Sipping his drink, he then continued. "The next is your legs. You do notice how short your dress is when you sit right? I can see that you are teasing me by crossing your legs. Then it's you're aura. It's independent and sexy, and to let you know I am turned on by it."

Orihime started blushing. No man has ever talked to her in such a manner.

"So tell me why you are tempting me with your aura and the way you are dressed? Tell me, do you want me to take you across this table?"

Orihime slowly switched her legs, and shifted herself to being more comfortable.

"I see I'm making you uncomfortable and rather hot I can assume." Orihime stopped shifting herself and lean forward.

"What do you want from me Sōsuke?"

"I thought I told you this over the phone earlier. I desire you Orihime."

"You don't even know me," she whispered. He leaned forward and stared into her gray eyes.

"Orihime, you know I am a very powerful man," Orihime was captivated by his soft brown eyes. "With my power I can know things that even the government does not know. Being that I am powerful I usually get what I want and things, mainly women are thrown at me. However being that I don't want them, my focus has only been on you. I desire you and I will have you, if not now some time in the near future, I will claim every fiber of you." He then leaned back and sipped his drink.

Orihime became hot all of sudden.

"I… I have to go to the restroom. Excuse me." Standing up she quickly walked to the restroom. She closed the door and stood in front of the mirror. Her cheeks had a heavy due of red. "I don't know if it's from the alcohol or if it's him." She spoke out loud. She splashed some water on her face and dried it off with a couple of paper towels. Straightening her dress she studied her form in the mirror. He was right the dress shaped her out nicely. Fixing her hair that was in soft curls, she smiled then left the restroom. As soon as she was about to turn the corner towards the dining area someone grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She opened her eyes to find herself in a little storage room.

"I told you that I desired you." Orihime started to panic.

"Wait what are you do-"He pushed her face against the wall and pulled up her dress. Gripping her ass he groaned. "So soft and firm." He then pulled her laced panties down and rubbed her sex from behind. He leaned against her. She gasped when she felt his erection through his pants. "Yes, just as much I desire you, you have desired me." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. Orihime was frozen as he showed her his wet fingers. He then proceeded to play with her. She moaned from him touching her and exploring her. But she couldn't fully enjoy something so arousing when they were in a damn closet. She bit her lip when he entered a second finger. "Tight. Has it been that long for you?" Orihime moaned in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Suddenly he stopped when they heard voices. Pulling his fingers out of her, Orihime whimpered from the loss of his warmth. "We'll continue this soon. Fix yourself."

Orihime turned around. She bent down to pull her panties up and pull her dress down. She watched him as he fixed his erection so it wouldn't be noticeable. As soon as the voices disappeared he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the closet with him. Out in the dining area, Orihime couldn't help but feel naughty. She felt exposed like everyone's eyes were on them knowing what they had done in the storage closet. They made it back to their table, where he picked up her purse and gave it to her. The waiter came and he handed him his credit card. While he followed the waiter to where he pays, Orihime took up her remaining martini and threw it back. As soon as he came back she felt the small buzz from the drink. He took her hand and led her out of the restaurant.

She took her time walking out the restaurant to his car. She was then startled when he grabbed her hips to pushed her against the car door and captured her lips. She was taken aback by his eagerness. She hadn't been kissed since breaking up with her last boyfriend Ulquiorra and never dated since so the feeling that she got from his forcefulness was welcome. She moaned in the kiss when he licked her bottom lip. He then took that moment to slide his tongue in her mouth to taste her. He loved the taste of sweet martini on her tongue. He moved his hand from her hips to her hair and tugged her head back so he can taste her deeper.

Orihime wrapped her hands around his neck and tilted her head so she can taste more of him. She didn't know what was coming over her but she was horny, really horny for some reason, and it was starting to scare her. But she pushed it to the back of her mind. She moved her hands from around his neck and took a fist full of his hair. She felt courageous especially with the mix of alcohol in her system.

Sōsuke left her lips and moved to kissing her neck causing her to moan. While he attacked her neck with kisses Orihime took in all the breath she can get before pulling his head so she can taste his lips again. His other hand moved off of her hip to her breast and he started palming it through her dress. The feel of her breast in his hand aroused him more and he started to grind his throbbing member against her. Orihime moan in his mouth loving the feelings he gave her. Hearing shuffling and snickering, Orihime open her eyes and focused them to the side of the parking lot where she saw two little girls laughing while walking with their parents who were blushing at her and Sōsuke's make out session. Realizing what they were doing Orihime pushed him off of her.

He was taken aback by her action that he stared at her confused.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't supposed to happen… you know here… in the parking lot," she managed to say while flushed. Hearing the snicker he focused his attention to the small family. He finally had made way with her. "I think we should go."

Sōsuke smiled. "Yes of course." He moved closer to her, making her step back only to realize she can't move any further. He smiled again. "I'm just opening the door for you my dear."

Blushing Orihime only could nod.

The drive back to her home was silent with only the sounds of soft jazz coming from the radio.

Pulling to the front of her gate, Sōsuke put the car in park. He stepped out the car, and then made his way to the other side of the car to open the door for Orihime.

She smiled taking his hand which he offered and stepped out.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I hope I can see you again, not work related," he smiled. Orihime knew what she wanted besides being a little drunk.

"Please feel free to call me anytime," she giggled.

"Mmm," he leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Good night Orihime."

"Good night."

Since that night Sōsuke and Orihime would go on dates from coffee dates, to a hot steamy make out session night cape. The conversations were always so intriguing to her. The way he would talk about his business and how he became the top CEO of telecommunications. How much he benefited from being the top dog and how many women throw themselves at his feet but he only had eyes for her. She loved the way he would flatter her by sending her small gifts and flowers to her office. He would even surprise her by bringing her lunch when she couldn't leave the office. But everything wasn't as dreamy as she hoped.

There came a conversation about their future and how they would spend the rest of their lives.

While sitting in a small smoothie café, things changed.

"I want to retire at the age of 45 with my child taking over, but that kind of looks impossible being 23 almost 24 and not yet married. But I do want to get married soon and have three kids; one older child and a set of twins. Or maybe two sets of twins. And I want a big dog probably a golden retriever or a cute black groenendael. I've always been fascinated by dogs since I was little. But after I retire I want to travel the world with my husband and live happily. I wish I had someone to share that with. What about you Sōsuke? You're 33 and an attractive man, why aren't you married with children? And don't give me that excuse 'because I'm working.'"

"I may not be married but I do have children." Orihime stopped sipping her smoothie and gazed at Sōsuke with confusion.

"You have children?" she pushed her drink back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I do that? Would that change how you look at me? I am still the same man."

"I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude but I believe it's something you should have mentioned on our first date."

"Our conversation on the first date had nothing to do with children and our futures. It was just a causal conversation that set off a great chemistry." Orihime sighed.

"I guess but I think you should have told me something earlier." Pulling her smoothie back in front of her she spoke, "So how old is your children? I mean, if you don't mind me asking?" She sipped her smoothie.

"My oldest son is about 26, my daughter is 25 and my youngest is about your age." Orihime chocked on her smoothie.

"Wait but you're 33 how is that possible?" she asked grabbing napkins to wipe the spilled smoothie.

"They are adopted Orihime." He said nonchalantly while he watched her clean up the small mess.

"But-"

"You probably know my youngest child." He said cutting her off.

"I do?" she asked confusingly.

"Yes. Ulquiorra." Orihime's eyes widen at this new development.

"Ul… Ulquiorra?" she whispered.

"Yes. He has told me a lot about you when he was in college. I couldn't help but be amused. I didn't believe you were the same Orihime Inoue when I found out you were the CEO of Sweet Treaties. It took me by surprised actually." He took up his own smoothie. After taking a sip he continued. "Ulquiorra told me what happened to you. You had gotten pregnant during your last year of university, but because of an accident you lost the baby. I would like to apologize for my son's way of dealing with the situation. But I am here to pick up the pieces. Let me take care of you Orihime. You deserve that much."

Orihime was speechless. Someone other than Tatsuki knows the full story but she didn't even believe her. She started to feel tears come to her eyes when she thought of that night. She had lost something of hers once again.

"Orihime let me take care of you. Be mine and you won't ever have to worry about losing anything anymore." Orihime clenched her fist. She abruptly stood up and grabbed her smoothie. She opened it and threw the rest of her smooth at Sōsuke. He stood up from the impact. "Orihime!" he shouted. His calm demeanor was shattered when he was hit with the pink smoothie. "Damnit girl what is wrong with you?" He grabbed napkins and tried to clean up the mess.

"I'm no one's property! I am my own person and fuck you!"

Sōsuke stopped wiping the mess off of his suit.

"What did you say?" he asked calmly.

"I said fuck you and your son Ulquiorra. That bastard planned to kill me baby. And take care of me? Keep your bullshit proposition. I am not a charity case. I made it this far without anyone's help. I can take care of my damn self so find someone else to seduce. Don't ever call me again." Grabbing her things she marched out of the small café.

"This is not the end Ms. Inoue. You will be my property whether you like it or not."

Since then Orihime has not heard from Aizen or any of his associates. His company continued to contribute to her companies funds but that is the only contact that they have with one another. Until now…

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Before Ichigo Wakes Up<strong>

Orihime's eyes fluttered open. She closed her eyes and opened them again adjusting her eyes to the lighting in the room that she was in. Slowly getting up she took in her surroundings. With her head throbbing she noticed that she was in a bare room with her body lying on a comfortable bed. The pain started to bother her so she slowly moved her hand to her head to feel her head had been bandaged.

"What the hell happened?" she whispered to no one in particular. Her voice was hoarse. She tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry.

"Water?"

Orihime's eyes snapped up from the voice and came face to face to the person she never thought she'll ever see again.

"Wha-"she choked out.

"Drink so we can talk." He handed her the water. She eyed the bottle suspiciously. "Trust me I didn't drug it." Still staring at him she took the bottle and tried to open it but she felt like all her energy was drained. He took the bottle from her and opened the cap. He then handed it back to her. She hesitantly took a sip but started chugging it down. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until she emptied the water bottle. He took the bottle from her.

She watched his every move before speaking.

"What the hell do want Ulquiorra?" He placed the bottle in the garbage by the door. He slowly turned around and made his way back to her. He stood silently watching her. Getting frustrated she repeated the question but with more malice. "What the hell do you want Ulquiorra? And where the fuck am I? And why the hell ar-"before she could get the rest of her question out she was pinned down on the bed with Ulquiorra right on top of her. One of his hands had both of her wrists pinned down while the other held her face.

"You seem to forget that this isn't the time or place for you to act as if you have no home training. You will respect me woman. I should have killed you for running away from me into another man's arms," Orihime's eyes widen, "but I will forgive you this once. I'm not really a man of second chances Orihime."

Anger fueling her, she spit in his face. "Fuck you!" Ulquiorra was surprised at her indecent act, he let go of her wrists and her face to wipe the spit off. With this opportunity Orihime kicked Ulquiorra in the gut and watched him bend over in pain. She quickly scrambled off the bed and ran to the door. She pulled the knob only to find that it was locked from the inside. She growled out in frustration only to be pinned against the wall.

"You seem to have a lot of fight left in you." Grabbing her hair and pulling it Orihime screamed out. "You lost your chance bitch." With one of his hands on her arm pressing it on her back and her hair wrapped around his fist, he pulled her back and smashed her head against the door. Orihime fell to the floor in pain. She slid to the floor crying in agony. Before she could hit the floor passing out from the pain, he gripped her hair. Orihime moan in pain. Dragging her back to the bed, he lightly threw her on the bed. "That's the way to do it Ulquiorra!"

Orihime was confused where did this second person come from? She opened her eyes to lock eyes with light blue aggressive ones. Tasting iron in her mouth, Orihime spit out the remnants of blood before speaking.

"You're that guy from Ichigo's office," she spoke.

"Yeah, what bout it?" He smiled. "Speaking of Ichigo that bastard is lucky to be alive. I thought he was a goner with Senna stabbing the shit outta him. Hey sweet cheeks you think he'll rescue you? If he does I can kill him myself. He's got it coming, that cocky shit."

"What did you do to him?"

"Me, I ain't do shit to him… yet," he started laughing.

"What is the entire ruckus about so early in the day?" Orihime's eyes flickered to the door revealing Sōsuke and a woman with green. She blinked and couldn't believe he still looked the same. But it's only been a year and a half since she had seen him.

"Our little pet woke up scratching. Had to put her down." Smirked Grimmjow as his eyes roamed her tattered body.

"Did she now? We can't have her act a muck now can we? Nelliel dear can you grab me the sedative for me." He entered the room. Orihime started to push herself away from him but only came In contact with the headboard.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she shouted.

"Why not? I couldn't stop thinking about you since that night; as much as I wish it were me giving you pleasure."

"Wha… what are you taking about?" she asked confused. He smiled.

"Grimmjow would you mind?"

Laughing he left the room.

"You see I've been watching you since Ulquiorra had contacted you several months back. I would have had you sooner but there was a change of plans. You see that nuisance that you've been seeing had gotten in the way. So because of you, we had to set our plans back. But we moved earlier than expected. You see you and that nuisance started to get too serious for my liking so we had to end that right away. Senna losing control because of your closeness with that eyesore made the first moved, despite it being violent, she end up hurting you. I punished Senna for hurting what's mine. I could care less about that man that you lost yourself in, but now I have finally got you in my possession." Grimmjow walked back into the room. He had a little flash drive along with a laptop. He handed it to Sōsuke.

"Now I didn't want you to see this but I think I have to hold this as collateral to keep you in place." Opening the laptop he punched in his password and plugged in the flash drive. After a swiping of the keys on the keyboard and the turning up the sound he flipped the laptop over to Orihime. "As you can see I have documentary of your session with my son Ulquiorra."

Orihime's eyes widen. There on the small screen was the image of her pulling off the towel and standing naked in front of Ulquiorra. She was choked up with what she was seeing. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She continued to watch, she watched as she was told by Ulquiorra to lay down on the bed while he stripped his own clothes. She closed her eyes and began to weep. She thought she had finally moved on from that day. She had made a mistake that night. They weren't supposed to have sex.

"Open your eyes Orihime," Sōsuke whispered.

"Open them up you filthy whore!" yelled Grimmjow. "It's getting good."

Orihime continued to tremble refusing to open her eyes.

"Ulquiorra if you would please."

Ulquiorra made his way to Orihime and pulled her hair. She snapped her eyes open and groaned out in pain from the man handling she was receiving. He grabbed both of her arms and pinned them behind her back as he threw her in front of the laptop. Letting go of her hair she suddenly felt something metal pressed against her temple.

"Keep your eyes open or a bullet is going to go through your head." Orihime started sobbing as she had her eyes glued to the screen. All she could see was Ulquiorra pleasuring her through oral sex. She didn't want to see this. Ichigo gave her pleasure when he went down on her. Not him. She choked on her sob when she saw her face twist up from her orgasm. She couldn't take this. She didn't want to watch him fuck her on screen.

"Please stop! I'll do anything. Just please… stop," she cried.

Smiling, Sōsuke shut the laptop.

"Aww and it was just getting good," Grimmjow smirked.

"Ease up Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra nodded his head, before letting go of Orihime he put his gun away. Gripping her arm he pulled her to sit up straight. Sōsuke sat on the bed next to Orihime who was still crying from her hidden sex tape. He gripped her chin so that she would look into his eyes. "Orihime, your life belongs to me now. Everything you do, I will know. You must not hide anything from me. If you do, there will be consequences and this video will be the least of your problems." He took a piece of her hair and pushed it behind her ear. Leaning forward he kissed the top of her head. "As soon as you recover the plan will be set into motion. Until then get some rest my princess." He stood up and retrieved the sedative from Nelliel. He took her arm and found her vain. Injecting her, he watched as her eyes as they got heavy. "Rest easy…"

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is!<strong>

**I hope this chapter has got you thinking because it has for me.**

**WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME... Traitor **

**Reviews, favs, follows all are appreciated!**


	20. Traitor

**Thanks for reviews, favs and follows.**

**I'm back with a very strong chapter that will answer some of your questions**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Traitor<strong>

She sat motionless staring out the window.

"Call me when you are done. Remember you have less than 24 hours to go in there and finish what you started. Don't have me waiting more than I need to. Now get out." Grimmjow spoke harshly.

Orihime nodded her head and pushed opened the car door to exit. As soon as she closed the door he pulled off. Orihime watched as the midnight blue Lexus sports car drive off. She took a deep breath and turned to face the expensive building that held her target. Walking she nodded at the doorman who eyed her suspiciously. She couldn't really blame him. She wasn't dressed for the occasion. She had on a gray university sweater, black leggings and black flats. She had no make-up and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Sighing, she quickly gave him a small smile to lessen his worry. He smiled back and opened the door for her.

"Good evening ma'am," he said opening the door.

"Hello and thank you," she whispered. Walking towards the elevators she pushed the up button. Waiting patiently she started to fiddle with her sweater. The elevator arrived and she shuffled in after an older woman probably in her late 70's came out with the smell of heavy perfume and had on almost all of the jewelry that she owned pushed passed her. Orihime sneezed from the heavy smell.

"Well excuse me young lady." The older woman sneered as she continued out the building. Orihime rubbed her nose and hit the button for the top floor. Arriving to her destination, she walked off the elevator and stood in front, with her back against the elevator door. Taking a deep breath she started walking towards home of a certain individual. Setting her sights on the door, she paused to look at her appearance in the hallway mirror. She knew she wasn't dressed all that special but she pinched her cheeks and put on a sincere smile. After giving herself a quick pep talk she continued on. Standing in front of the door, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute," said a muffled voice on the other side of the door. Orihime began to draw lines with the toe of her shoe on the carpet. "Yeah sorry about tha-"He opened the door to meet glossy gray eyes. "Orihime…?"

"Hey Ichigo!" she spoke with enthusiasm. She took in his appearance, he was dressed in a tight v neck shirt and basketball shorts. Not to seem like she was staring, she quickly pushed her way into his bachelor pad. She made her way towards his kitchen walking past his living room which had on a soccer game that he was probably watching before she interrupted him. In his kitchen she started to invade his refrigerator. Still in shook, Ichigo looked out into the hallway to see if anyone else was out there. Quickly spotting no one he closed the door and locked it before making his way to where ever Orihime was. Hearing her shuffle in his kitchen he made his way there. He stood by the door way watching her pull out all types of ingredients from his fridge.

"Orihi-"

"Hungry?"

"Why… what?" he asked taken by her sudden one word question.

"Hungry?" she repeated as she continued to take things out his fridge. She still had her back to him. He made his way towards her. Closing the door, she turned to land face first into his hard chest, and to feel a strong grip around her waist. His familiar smell brought tears to her eyes but she quickly rubbed them on his shirt to hide any evidence of emotion.

Ichigo just had to make sure she was real. He had to feel her and he had so many questions to ask. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you. And the fact that I couldn't do shit to save you still pains me." Pulling her arm's length away from him, holding onto her arms, he stared into her eyes, which were still glossy. "God, did he hurt you? Did he let you do things against your will? Fuck, Orihime speak to me!"

She smiled. She slowly raised her hands and pulled his hands off her arms.

"Ichigo," she touched his cheek before speaking again. "Are you hungry?" Ichigo's eyes widen at her question. She tilted her head waiting for his answer. "Are you?" Ichigo was frustrated but could he really be mad? She was missing for almost a month now and she had shown up at his door step ready to cook for him. She's acting like nothing has happen. He nodded his head to see if she'll give him a different reaction. She smiled, "How delightful! Now sit as I prepare you a delicious meal." She moved away from him and went towards his kitchen sink to wash her hands. "You probably won't like all the extra ingredients I put in my meals so I'll make yours as normal as possible." Grabbing a knife she started to cut up vegetables. After cutting a good amount of veggies she pulled out a cooking pan and turned on his stove.

Ichigo sat watching her every move. The way she moved throughout his kitchen like nothing has happen. Ichigo stood up and made his way up to his bedroom to retrieve his cell phone. He dialed Officer Kisuke's number. After the second ring he picked up.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, how may I assist you?" he spoke in a sing song voice.

"She's here." Ichigo answered. He closed his bedroom door to keep the conversation private. Kisuke remained silent on his end of the phone waiting for Ichigo to finish explaining. "Something isn't right." Ichigo sat down on his bed placing his head in the palm of his hand. "She showed up at my house and just started cooking. I'm asking her questions and all she's saying if I'm hungry. I don't know what to do. I don't want to scare her but it's starting to get frustrating not knowing what that man had done to her." Ichigo vented to the man.

Ichigo after a bit of convincing and evidence he knew he could trust this guy and his partner. They weren't under Sōsuke Aizen's pay roll. In fact they wanted to take him down because they knew he was a criminal that had ruined many lives despite being a rich CEO of telecommunications. "The deeper the pockets the more power..." Kisuke had once said to him. Since then they've been working together to take him down.

"I would advise you to keep her calm. If anything she seems to be blocking out the event. If you can keep her calm for about an hour I'll be there to help. Can you hold out for that long?"

"Yea, I can do that."

"Very well then. Whatever you do be sure to avoid the topic." He said before hanging up.

Ichigo took a deep breath. He stood up and opens the door to find Orihime standing by the door with a sad expression on her face.

"Orihime? What's wrong? Is dinner ready?" She looked up at him smiling again. She took his hand and made him follow her down the stairs to his kitchen. She let go of his hands. She gestured him to sit as she continued to move around his kitchen. Sitting down he saw that the counter has been set for two. A small candle he didn't even knew he had was lit, the utensils with a napkin cloth placed in a restaurant style and red bean paste. Why that was there he didn't know. He focused on her, watching her as she pulled out Sauvignon Blanc from his cabinet cover. She placed the bottle on the table with two wine glasses. She then made her way towards his stove taking up the plates. Setting both plates on the island counter, she sat down and clapped her hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" she took up her utensils and began to eat. He looked at his plate a saw a vegetable stir fry. He could smell the scent of spice added to his meal.

"Itadakimasu," he took up his fork and began to eat. Orihime smiled watching him eat. She then reached for the wine but stopped.

"He didn't do anything to me." Ichigo stopped chewing and stared at Orihime. He didn't know what to do. Kisuke didn't say not to talk to her if _**she**_ was the one that brought it up.

"Oh… um okay." That's all he could say just he wouldn't spook her.

She continued. "Yeah," she smiled. "He actually let me go. But you know me and Sōsuke used to date."

Ichigo dropped his fork.

"You used to date that asshole!" he yelled. Orihime flinched. "I'm sorry but that really took me off guard. Why him? What did you see in that guy? He fucking kidnapped you and let you go without do something. I'm sorry to sound harsh but something doesn't seem right. He must have something over you, so what is it?"

Orihime looked away. Ichigo knew this was going to happen if he pushed her but Ichigo really couldn't hold out for an hour waiting for Kisuke. If she was talking now, he sure as hell was going to keep her talking. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Tell me Orihime, what did he really do to you? It doesn't have to be physical but he could have hurt you emotionally or mentally. I'm not really a psychologist but I know you're not acting right. You're smiling too much for someone who's been missing for over a month after a tragic experience with me being stabbed and you knocked unconscious. What the fuck happen to you Orihime?"

Orihime stood up and walked over to cabinet cover and pulled out the wine opener. She proceeded to open the wine and pour it.

"Orihime!" he couldn't take her silence. She couldn't shut down on him now. She placed the bottle down and picked up her glass to drink. Sipping it she closed her eyes to savor the taste.

"Wow this is good wine." Looking at the glass and swirling the contents. "I have to make sure to order this when I get home," she chuckled. Looking up at Ichigo she gestured her hand towards him. "Ichigo please eat, the food will get cold. And I have more leftovers if you're still hungry." This pissed Ichigo off. She's talking about leftovers and fucking wine when her ass went missing over a month leaving him in cold sweats at night and bad dreams thinking that bastard was torturing the hell out of her. Fuck Kisuke he was getting answers right now. And Orihime acting this way just added fire to the fuel.

Ichigo slammed his fist on the island counter and slapped both of their plates with the bottle of wine to the floor. Orihime jumped from his sudden aggressiveness. "Fuck leftovers and wine!" Getting out of his seat he made his way to her side of the counter and grabbed her arms shaking her.

"Tell me what the fuck happened!" Orihime stared bewildered. She wasn't expecting this Grimmjow dropped her off.

"Ichig-"He took the glass that was in her hand and smashed it against the wall.

"Answer me damnit!" Orihime felt tears come to her eyes.

"Fine, fine, just let me go you're hurting me!"

"I'm hurting you? What the hell do you think you've been doing to me in the past month? And today showing up at my door step and acting like nothing has happen? How do you think I feel? Huh! Yes I'm happy you're here ALIVE, but I have a right to know!"

"No you don't!" she shouted. She pushed him off her. Even though she wasn't as strong as him, her push did help loosen his grip on her.

"How do you know I don't?"

"Look what happen when I told you I dated Sōsuke." She said glaring at him. "You started yelling at me. For what, I don't know. Now if I tell you more who's to know how you'll react." She averted her eyes away from him. "So leave it alone and let me spend time with you," she whispered.

"No."

"What did you say?" she choked.

"I refuse to spend time with you if you can't tell me the truth about what's going on with you. How am I supposed to help you if you can't open up to me? Aren't we together Orihime?"

"Who said we were together?"

"Orihime?"

"We're not together."

"Then what were we doing this whole time before this whole big episode?"

"We _were_ business partners, which just happen to have fun outside of work."

"Were?"

"Yes were." She turned her back to him. "We can no longer do business together. That's why I came here today."

"What?" he was growing angry.

"Yes. I have no other choice but to severe all bonds with you. I no longer need your company to uplift my own. My fiancé Sōsuke and I will be merging starting next week. So your services are no longer required." Turning back to glare at him. "Goodbye Ichigo." She walked passed him and made her way towards his door to put on her flats. She was leaving earlier than planned but this will make Grimmjow happy.

A hand slam against the door, throwing her back into reality. He grabbed her arm and forcible turned her around.

"You must be out your mind if you think you can come into my house and throw me away like some used toy." Ichigo doesn't know what came over him but he couldn't let her go. He pushed her against the door. "Whatever that bastard has over you I'll destroy him before he can even have you." Running his hand through her hair, he continued talking. "By the time you leave my body will be engraved into your very soul." Orihime felt a strong cold shiver run down her back. She didn't know this Ichigo he was different from the one she has always known. He seemed more aggressive and more persistent.

He pulled her away from the door and dragged her up the stairs to his bedroom. He pushed down on the bed before slamming the door shut. He pulled his shirt off and threw it to the ground. He then crawled unto the bed and attacked Orihime with his lips. Struggling to understand Ichigo's change of character she indulged herself in his hard kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and savored the taste of her hot cavern. The sweet bitter taste of her own and the lingering taste of the wine gave her an unforgettable taste. But he wants her to remember him not the other way around. Pushing her down he trailed his rough hands under her sweater to feel her hot skin. He made small circles around her hips enlisting a small moan from her. He then pinched her skin making her jump. He pulled his lips from her lips watching as salvia part from their kiss. He pulled her up with him and forced her sweater off of her body, throwing it away with his shirt. Catching a sight of her erect nipples in her purple tank top, he smiled.

"No bra?" Not waiting for answer he covered her nipple with his hot mouth. Orihime moaned. He sucked on her delicate pressure point through her shirt. Orihime couldn't help but grab his hair. He moved to the next nipple and gave it the same amount of attention. While sucking and flickering through her shirt, he moved his hands towards her leggings and pulled them down. Letting go of her nipple with a pop and stood up at the edge of the bed and continued to pull off her leggings. Orihime squirmed.

"Ichigo, I can't do this," she whispered. "I have a fiancé."

Ichigo growled. "Fuck your fiancé. Whose name will you be screaming when you reach your climax? Sure as hell not his." With her leggings completely off, he pushed both of her legs towards her chest and placed his face down by her sex. "Oh yes this smell is definitely because of me." He stroked her making her jump with excitement. He continued to stroke her watching as her purple panties began to soak through wetting his finger. He pushed one of his fingers in her sex making Orihime moan out. He pushed her panties to the side and watch as her small auburn curls glisten. He placed his lips on her swollen nub and sucked on it, receiving a hearty moan from her. She arched her back as he added a finger while he continued to assault her most sensitive pressure point. Orihime didn't know what to do. She grabbed at the sheets on his bed and moved her hands to her own hair. He was driving her crazy. Ichigo added a second finger to the equation, watching as she lost all bearing of herself and climaxed into Ichigo. He smirked lapping up all of her juices as they flowed out. Finishing his meal, he straightens up.

"Strip," he commanded.

Orihime was too tired to move at a quick pace like he was as he took off his shorts and boxers underneath. She sat up and pulled her soaked tank top off and then her even soaked panties. Sitting naked on the bed Ichigo finally spoke.

"You said 'One day you'll put me there', well that day has come." Orihime was confused.

"Excuse me?" he smiled. He curled his finger beckoning her towards him. She sat in front of him as he stood at the edge of the bed. He ran his hand through her hair calming her.

"Put him in your mouth," he spoke softly. Orihime's eyes widen. She averted her eyes down to his member that was standing erect waiting for her. She closed her eyes and nodded. She crawled further unto the bed.

"Lay down,' she spoke. He did what he was told laying his head on his pillows. Orihime crawled around him and took a hold of his thick member. She stroked it from the base to the pink mushroom head. She saw clear liquid squeeze out as she continued to pull and stroke it. She slowly licked her lips and got right down to it. She kissed his tip before licking it. She slowly licked his shaft down then back up to swirl her tongue around his tip. Still stroking she placed his tip into her mouth before bobbing her head. She slowly got a nice rhythm to go by while she strokes him. She sucked hard receiving a throaty groan from Ichigo. He placed his hand in her hair to help her keep a steady rhythm while she continued to devour him.

Reading and watching porn Orihime had an idea on what to do. Relaxing her throat muscles she took him deeper and swirled her tongue around him as she came back up, making him suck in a deeper breath. "Fuck Orihime. Where did you learn that from?" Not answering him she continued to suck him hard while stroking him. "Fuck," Ichigo throw his head back. "You'll be the death of me babe." Orihime smiled at his cute pet name. Pulling her hair she stopped to look up at him.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees." Orihime did was she was told. He slapped her apple shaped ass then grabbed her hips and thrust into her causing Orihime to scream with pain and excitement. She threw her head back as he continued to thrust into her. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled as he plunged into her deeper. Orihime closed her eyes crying out. Tears fell from her eyes; he was too deep. She tried to ease up more but he held her back. "Stop running away. This is what you wanted when you came here right? To spend some time with me? So let's spend every moment together without you running away. He pulled out of her and thrust back into her. Orihime pushed one of her arms back to try to stop him from thrusting too deep. He let go of her hair and took both of her arms and pulled it behind her. Orihime fell face down into the bed. She cried as he thrust harder. She screamed into his sheets. Ichigo groaned. "Arch your back," he grunted while still thrusting into her. Orihime arched her back just as she was told. "Shit," he cursed. He started to penetrate her more slowly but still deep. Sweat slid down his torso to the curls that surrounded the base of his member. He watched her back which arched more and he saw the sweat on the line of her back. This sight was beyond beautiful. He felt himself reaching his climax especially with her tightening around him. But he couldn't cum, not in this position he had to see her face.

He pulled out of her. He leaned back on the headboard of his bed and Orihime crawled towards him. She sat on his member and she rode him while he helped her. She wrapped arms around his neck and her legs around his torso feeling every single one of his muscles as they contracted a released as he thrust into her. He held her hips guiding her up and down his shaft. They both moaned and groaned as they felt one another's desperation through every penetration. She whispered how much she's going to miss him while tears flowed freely from her eyes. Ichigo said nothing as he watched each tear fall. Grabbing a fist full of her hair he pulled it to expose her neck. He kissed and sucked on it leaving his mark on her skin. With every mark he wished he could leave a permeant mark to show the world that she was his. Orihime grabbed his hair feeling her climax coming. Letting go of her hair, Ichigo pulled her face down so his lips can capture her lips. They kissed like they never have before. Sweat mixed with salty tears, a kissed they never had thought they will ever share. Finally parting Orihime rolled her hips making Ichigo groan out as he came deep inside of her. Orihime feeling him shoot up inside her; she let her release go biting her lip.

Riding out one another's climax they stared into each other's eyes. Ichigo broke the eye contact by closing his eyes.

"Don't leave me Orihime," he whispered.

Orihime watched his hurt expression. She kissed his lips.

"I won't," she let go of him to lie down in his comfortable bed. Ichigo laid down as well taking her into his arms. He closed his eyes.

"I love you," he said while fatigue took over.

Orihime smiled silently looking at his sleeping face. After hearing his small snores she responded. "I love you, too." She looked down and rubbed her abdominal. "We both do."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it ladies and gentlemen.<strong>

**Not that many chapters left. Probably less than five, but please review and let me know your thoughts**

**NO FLAMES! lolx**


	21. Trump Card Revealed

**Author's Notes****:**

**Well damn… I've been gone for far too long.**

**But I'm back now! Getting back into the groove of writing this story again. Kind of funny because when I was writing this I had to keep going back to make sure I wasn't off course.**

**Being that I'm back and slowly getting my groove back, this chapter is slightly short, but worth it… I hope.**

**So, happy reading folks.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING, but my simple imagination lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Trump Card Revealed<strong>

Ichigo woke up feeling a strange pull in his lower gut. Slowly opening his eyes, he took notice of his surroundings. Blinking a few times, his vison adjusted to the early morning rays reflecting in them.

He sat up, growing uncomfortable from the pulling of his gut. Sighing, he dragged his hand down his face. Pulling the tangled covers from his lower body parts, Ichigo forced himself out of bed and walked to his bedroom's bathroom.

Relieving himself of his morning stiffness, he washed his faced and brushed his teeth before walking back into his master bedroom.

Noticing the absent presences of his queen from the bed, he frowned.

"Orihime?" he called out.

When he was only met with silence, Ichigo walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants not bothering to grab a shirt. Tugging them on while walking out his bedroom door, he called out again. "Orihime, where are you?"

Walking down the steps, he was met with quietness and emptiness. He walked into his kitchen, grabbing his cellphone that he left discarded on the kitchen island. Unlocking his device, he scrolled to her number. Pressing the call button, he waited to hear his sweet queen's soothing voice.

Waiting for the phone to ring, a small green paper caught his eye that was pinned on his refrigerator. Walking over to it, he grabbed the piece of paper off the fridge and read the neatly cursive writing.

_I'm sorry. Love Orihime_

Ichigo still holding his phone, stared at the note. While still reading the note over and over the voice heard through the phone was not of Orihime's, but the woman that tells most people that their call cannot go through.

"I'm sorry, the number you have called is either out of region, or either turned off. Please try again later."

He hung up his phone, and slid it down his face.

'Could she have gone home?' he thought.

He read the note again.

_I'm sorry. Love Orihime_

The likelihood of her going home seemed small. The words on the green paper said so. He read it again, slowly hoping the words would change.

_I'm sorry. Love Orihime_

Gripping his phone tightly, Ichigo growled and threw it across the kitchen smashing it against the far wall.

Still holding the note in his hand, he read it over and over again, imprinting the words in his mind.

_I'm sorry. Love Orihime_

He growled again.

This wasn't the first time, Orihime disappeared on him. Last time, she was kidnapped by that man and his murderous thugs. She came back to him, be it was a month later, but she still came back. However, this time he wasn't even sure if she _would_ come back this time. Back to him. The note she wrote proved it.

He begged her the night before, for her not to leave him. She said she wouldn't. She told him she won't go. But at that very moment she was not there. She wasn't with him. She didn't stay till the morning. She left him alone only with the memory of hard love making. He poured his soul into that moment. He felt she had done the same.

He saw the tears she cried. Those were the tears of someone in love… right?

He balled his hands into fists. The time they spent together was imprinted into his mind. And they were supposed to keep imprinting those moments together for as long as they wanted to. Orihime was supposed to be here with him. But she wasn't.

Orihime was with _him_. The very man he, himself said that he would rescue her from.

Sōsuke Aizen.

He ran his hands threw his hair groaning out loud in frustration.

Ichigo was startled by the loud banging on his front door.

"Orihime?" Running to his door he swung it open finding it unlock, only to come face to face with Kisuke Urahara. Frowning, "Oh..." Ichigo slowly moved out the way inviting the officer in. "I thought you were someone else." Closing the door, he passed Kisuke.

"Well good morning to you too," he smiled. Ichigo mumbled a good morning. Suddenly snapping his head around, he faced Kisuke.

"Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be here since last night. The fuck are you just showing up now?" Ichigo yelled.

Putting up his hands to defend himself, Kisuke shook his head. "Look man, I came but left. Not to sound like a pervert… but last night it sounded like you had everything under control. I mean, from the sounds I was hearing. I just left and decided to come back later… meaning now." He smiled looking down at his watch. "So where is she? I hope you didn't wear her out that she can't answer questions now," he said looking up while smirking.

Ichigo frowned then turned away.

"She's gone…" he grumbled. Walking into his kitchen, he sat at the island table.

Kisuke frowned, taking a seat across from him. "What do you mean 'she's gone'? You can't be serious? Did she go home?

"I highly doubt it," running a hand through his orange mane.

"What do you mean? What happen between then and now?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Ichigo, for the love of Kami, what do you mean you don't know. She was just here just a few hours ago. What could have gone wrong?"

"Like I said I don't know. She was with me last night, and when I woke up this morning she was gone."

"So what you're telling me is that she came here to say her last goodbyes to leave again? Did she go back to that guy?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo stared at the marble table.

Kisuke shook his head. "Shit, do you know what this means. If she's with him, that means she went with him willingly. I can't really arrest him for kidnapping if the victim isn't complying. I really hope it isn't Stockholm Syndrome, if it is… well I'm not sure if its good or bad at this point."

Ichigo clenched his teeth. "You don't think I know that!" Calming down slightly, he continued. "And this shit she pulled, this case may be thrown out because… I don't know when really, but she told me they're engaged. If they get married, well, can't really testify against your spouse now can you?"

Kisuke snapped his head towards the orange hair male. "You can't be serious?"

"Unfortunately, I wish I wasn't." Standing up from the table, then passing the officer, Ichigo stepped on his shattered phone and began walking up the stairs. "Look, I gotta head to my office. If I find out anything, I'll be sure to call you." Clenching his fists, "This is some fucked up shit," he continued. "Lock the door on your way out man."

"Ichigo!" But the only response he received was a slamming of a door.

Pulling out his phone, Kisuke dialed his partner's number.

"Yoruichi, we have a crisis on our hands. Start rounding up the evidence we have so far. I'll meet you at the office in twenty minutes." Hanging up, he took a quick glance up the stairs. Turning away he shook his head.

'Is she really going to marry him?' He groaned walking towards the door. He had to put his action to play earlier than expected. Hopefully everything was ready.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat in her office typing up some extra points to be added to next issues magazine.<p>

"Ms. Inoue, you have a Mr. Aizen waiting to see you," said Momo through the intercom.

Orihime sighed. Responding, "Let him in."

Pushing away from her desk, she stood up and walked around her desk prepared to meet Sōsuke.

The door opened, revealing Momo first then the said man in a midnight red Versace suit with black Gaziano Girling shoes to match stepped in after. His hair was in an unusual scholarly style that she has never seen before, while wearing squared shaped eyeglasses.

Orihime raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his attire.

Bowing, Momo slowly closed the door.

"Well this is unexpected to see you here. Shouldn't you be working… like most CEOs?"

"My dear, it's because I'm a CEO of a billion dollar company that I don't have to tolerate mediocre things," he smiled.

"Right…" Orihime folded her arms over her ample chest and leaned back on her desk. "What can I do for you?"

Aizen slowly walked around her office, taking in the exquisite view of Tokyo.

"Just checking in on my lovely fiancé. Is that too much to do?" he smiled, walking back towards Orihime.

She shook her head.

"If you're checking on me to see if I'm still having any relations with Mr. Kurosaki, then don't worry your evil skimming mind. I've kept a low profile and I haven't contacted him since the last time I've seen him." Pushing off her desk, she walked towards a small table across her work desk. "Do you want some tea, or something else? Scotch perhaps?" she asked politely.

Stroking his chin, he grinned. "It's pretty early to be drinking alcohol, is it not?"

"It's happy hour somewhere in the east," she replied.

"Scotch would be nice then." Grabbing a small glass, Orihime placed three cubed ice inside before pouring him some of the brown liquid. Pouring herself a cup, she walked over to him and handed him the glass.

Drowning hers down in one gulp to calm her irking nerves, she walked back to her couch and plopped down. Aizen eyed her actions. His eyes followed her slender, yet curvaceous perfect body. From her delicate arched feet in black stiletto heels, her shapely legs hidden under a knee length a line olive green skirt tighten with a small black belt, with an opened collared tucked in black shirt, and setting it off with her high ponytail with her bangs parted to show off her round face.

Taking a sip, he walked over to her opposite couch and sat down. Placing his leg on his knee, he threw his head back and sighed.

Orihime watched him silently.

Breaking the silence, Sōsuke lift his head and made eye contact with her grey orbs. "Three weeks, then everything will be finalized. I would advise that you get in contact with a wedding planner, a dressmaker, designer, florist and everything else to make this wedding a great extravaganza. We have to go all out, I am an eligible bachelor marrying an eligible bachelorette."

She continued to sit silently.

Swallowing the rest of the contents in his glass, he continued. "Keep me happy by staying off that nuisance's raider. I have feeling this will not be the last of him. But it's a wonderful thing that I have Grimmjow keeping watch."

"When will you destroy that video?" she finally spoke.

Sighing, "When I deem it necessary." Placing his foot on the floor, he leaned forward placing his empty glass on the table. "You see, you're not out of the wood works yet. My dear fiancé… I can't trust you yet." Smiling he stood up. "I probably never will." Shrugging his shoulders. "But that video is collateral. And if you happen to deceive me, I'll just let the video go viral, shattering your good girl image and destroying Sweet Treaties. The paparazzi will have a field day with that. You'll be branded as a whore while my son's reputation will sky-rocket… well because Ulquiorra is male of course."

Balling her hands into fists, Orihime shook her head out of frustration. "You got me, what more do you want?" she asked standing up.

"Got you?" Pulling off his eyeglasses throwing it on the table, Sōsuke walked around the table to tower over her. "I don't think you understand. I _don't_ have you yet." He frowned. "Not as long as you have _that_," he pointed at her abdomen, "still growing inside you."

Orihime wide eyed, took a step back. 'How did he know?'

"You have to understand, with that thing growing in you, you're still connected to him. That means your heart is with him." Walking towards her, he continued. "So, don't tell me I _got you_ when you have a piece of him inside of you."

Taking another step back, Orihime shook her head. "I'm not aborting my baby. I deserve some happiness in this fucked up agreement."

"Happiness?" he stopped following her and laughed. "You lost your happiness the moment you went along with this agreement. So the only choice you have is to abort it… willingly of course. We can make another one. One that has a mixture of myself inside and yourself."

"I'm not doing that! And I'm definitely not having sex with you, better yet having _your_ baby. You must be kidding me." She shook her head. "You will never lay a hand on me… ever."

Something snapped in his mind.

"What?"

"You heard exactly what I said. I will never let another man touch me. He's the last man that will have me intimately." Placing her hand on her flat tummy, she smiled looking down. "Ichigo will always have my heart and soul even if you have my body. He gave me something worth my happiness." Frowning, she looked back up at him, "and you will never take that away from me!"

Silence filled the office. The sound of breathing; inhaling and exhaling was the only sound being heard.

Sōsuke then began trotting toward her. Orihime backed up, her back hitting the wall. His hands then slammed against the wall, trapping her between his arms.

Her grey eyes clashed with his brown eyes.

His breath fanning against her face.

"Wrong set of words to say to your future husband, Orihime," he said breaking the tense silence.

She narrowed her eyes. "I believe it was the right ones. You don't seem to understand, just because I went along with this agreement does not mean you can boss me around. We established this the last time, did we not?"

He grinned. "Oh yes, I remember. The feel and taste of your smoothie being thrown at me." Taking his hands off the wall, he placed his hands in his pants pockets. "But that time, I didn't have anything as collateral to hold against you." Pulling out his phone. "Knowing now, that you gave your heart and soul to that man, makes it so much easier to rip that happy-go-lucky carpet right from underneath you."

"What are you talking about?" Pushing herself off the wall, she watched as he walked back across her office to the windows looking over Tokyo.

"Remember how I said I have Grimmjow keeping a close eye on your precious Kurosaki." Dialing a number, he placed the phone to his ear. "Be it as it may, I can have him removed right about now, shattering your very heart and soul."

Orihime gasped. "You wouldn't do that…?"

She heard a voice answer the call.

He smiled.

"Sōsuke… don't do anything stupid."

He then frowned. "Grimmjow. Kill him…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>**:**

**Well there it is.**

**Everybody loves a crazy, smooth antagonist.**

**Your thoughts?**


	22. Wrong Move

**Author's Notes****:**

**I'm back again. **

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: *Sigh* You already know…**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong Move<strong>

"_Sōsuke… don't do anything stupid."_

_He then frowned. "Grimmjow. Kill him…"_

"Sōsuke!"

He hung up the phone and made his way towards her door.

Orihime scrambled to get to the door first to block him from leaving. He stared at her as she stood in front of the door with her arms outstretched.

"Call him back and tell him not to kill him?" she panicked.

"Now why would I do that my dear? Grimmjow killing him is a beneficial factor on my behalf. Removing him from this picture that you painted will make a happy ending, would it not?" He smiled.

"Please, I'll do anything you ask… just please don't kill him!" Orihime begged tears rolling down her cheeks.

Aizen shook his head. "You don't seem to understand _why_ I'm having him killed." He rubbed his chin. "Let me give you a scenario. If you were to be raped by an unknown assailant and had gotten pregnant from the outcome, what would you choose for the baby? Would you keep it, give birth to it and have it as a constant reminder of the time you weren't capable of fighting back? Or would you abort it proving to yourself that you had that fight in you all along and then go on living as if nothing had happen? Would you choose to be either happy or miserable?" Orihime's eyes widen. "What would you choose?"

She shook her head.

"That's not the same as this situation."

"Are you sure?" He took a step closer to her and pushed her bangs that had fallen from the side of her face. "Ichigo Kurosaki being alive is a constant reminder to me of the time I was not capable of fighting for what I desired." Aizen dragged his fingers down her face tracing her tear tracks to her lips. "But having him removed from society is proving to myself that I have that fight in me to make my own choices."

"But…" she stuttered.

"No buts… it's already done and there's no going back. Now move." He pushed Orihime out of the way. "Let's meet for dinner to discuss more about our wedding. Say I'll pick you up around 6:30." Opening the door Aizen stepped out. "And clean yourself up, you look pitiful. My fiancé should not look so disgraceful." He closed the door, smiling as he heard her wail out in pain.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked down the halls with Renji discussing data about the shipments for Ancient Colored Collections.<p>

"This has to be shipped by Friday so it can be at the storehouse by Monday." Ichigo spoke.

"But shouldn't we send it out earlier? It is the weekend and not a lot of shipments ship during that time."

"It should have been shipped since last week, but the products are not ready. That's also the very reason why we should ship it during the weekend. I'm not paying my employees to laze around even on weekends. We're here to work, so get it done." Ichigo pushed the paper work into Renji's chest.

Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Hey man, are you alright? You've been uptight since this morning." He smirked. "Having gotten laid in so long it's making you bitchy?"

Ichigo stopped walking. Renji stopped as well to look at his boss.

"I wish it was that simple, but not everything is that simple." Ichigo said clenching his fists. "Look Renji, I'm just doing my job as CEO and you should be doing your job as my right hand man. Now stop making sex jokes and get to work." He then stalked off to his office.

"Well shit!" Renji growled.

"What's the matter?" Renji turned his head and looked down at the petite woman beside him.

"Mr. Kurosaki is acting out because he didn't get any pussy lately." Renji fixed the papers in his hands. "Why don't you go talk to him, I got to do _my job_," he said sarcastically. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Going their separate ways, Rukia knocked on his door.

"Come in," a gruff voice answered.

Entering, Rukia smiled at her orange haired boss with his gray suit jack removed, red tie loosen and white sleeves rolled up. He hadn't bother looking up from the paper work on his desk when she closed the door.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" she asked moving to stand in front of his desk.

"I'm fine Rukia," he responded matter-of-factly, shuffling through the papers. "Shouldn't you be doing some work like the other employees? If you're not busy, why don't you help Renji? I might have overloaded him with some extra shipments that need to be done by the end of the day."

"I'll go help Renji as soon as you tell me what's going on with you? You've been acting strange since this morning and the other employees have noticed it too."

Ichigo looked up from the piles of paper work. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" He glared. "I'm acting strange because I'm _actually_ working?"

"I'm not saying it's strange to work, but you're attitude. It's off somehow. I mean for a whole month you were sulking about Ms. Inoue going missing, which is understandable. But now it's as if something change." Rukia watch as his facial expressions altered.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say to me?"

"I mean you seem angry." She paused, shifting her eyes to the window. Clearing her throat she made eye contact with him. "Did you see her again, is what I'm asking."

They stared at each other in silence, only hearing the sounds of the late afternoon traffic outside.

Ichigo smirked before chuckling. Rukia's eyes widen. He started to laugh hysterically.

"Angry is an understatement of how I feel. Rukia I'm fucking fuming right now. I don't know if I want to kill her or that sick motherfucker Aizen."

She shuddered in fear.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I haven't seen her in a whole month, and she shows up at my front door asking me if I'm hungry. Mind you, she didn't tell me shit!" Ichigo stood up, leaning forward, placing his hand on the desk. "And you know what is more fucked up, when she decided to tell me something, she drops this bomb about how she's fucking engaged to that piece of shit! Who the fuck says that to the supposed person you claim to love?"

He started laughing again, pushing his chair back and standing up straight. He folded his arms across his chest.

"But at that moment I didn't care. She was with me and me alone at that moment. But because of that moment I didn't listen to my brain. Instead, I listen to my dick, and fucked her. I fucked Orihime like there was no tomorrow. Oh and I kept fucking her too, and it was good!"

Rukia turned away from him.

Leaning forward placing his hands on his desk again, Ichigo laughed again.

"Rukia…" she looked back at him. "I made love to her and she left me there," he whispered. "I made love to her, I told her I loved her, and I begged her not to leave." He clenched his teeth. "I begged her to stay and she said she would stay. To stay with me!"

He pushed everything off his desk.

Rukia jumped back from the sudden commotion.

"She was supposed to stay with me! But she didn't. She fucked me and left. Orihime Inoue went back to him… Sōsuke Aizen" he whispered harshly. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "So don't tell me I'm angry, because I'm not." Stepping away from his desk, he walked around and stood in front of Rukia, who was trembling.

"Now, does that answer your question?" Not bothering to wait for answer, Ichigo walked around her and out of his office.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat in his car in front of the Sweet Treaties Industry corporate building. Staring through his sun roof, he notice that the lights on the top floor were still on. Everywhere else in the building was dimmed lightly.<p>

Stepping out of the car, he locked it and walking towards the building. Placing his hands in his pockets to wipe his sweaty palms.

Inside the building, he walked towards the elevator. He removed his hands from his pockets and pressed the up button.

The sound of the elevator arriving alerted Ichigo to step on, but he paused.

His breath hitched in his throat.

A small gasp was heard.

"No… noo… noooo!" Orihime screamed dropping her hand bag on the floor. Tears fell all over again.

Staring at the very woman that had left him the night before, flashed through his mind. He wanted to strangle her for imprinting herself so much on his heart. That night he was supposed to imprint himself on her, not the other way around.

But looking at her beautiful face ignited his desire.

Ichigo grabbed her and crashed his lips on her own. Their teeth clacked together. He wrapped his arms around her slim body as he pressed her against the open elevator doors. He thrust his tongue in her mouth to muffle her protests and moans.

Their bodies molded perfectly together.

Orihime didn't know what to do. To either react or push him away. One hand pushed him away while the other gripped him to death.

He was supposed to be dead. Grimmjow was supposed to kill him. But to God, Buddha or the high beings up above heard her desperate cries. She got to see him again. Alive at that.

Giving up, Orihime clung to him desperately. She tilted her head so he can deepen their kiss.

The taste of him still imprinted on her taste buds with a hint of salt from her tears.

She felt like their thoughts were being transferred through their kisses.

_My kami I thought you were dead…_

_Why did you leave me?_

_I need to feel that you're alive..._

_Don't leave me again!_

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

"Now this is a sight to see."

Pulling away from each other, they both turned to see Grimmjow smirking at them.

"Now girly. I know Aizen told you that I was going to kill this sack of shit, why would you be here with him? Aren't you supposed to be meeting my boss for dinner soon?" Flicking his wrist he stared at his watch. "Yup almost time. And his time is up too." Pulling out a 22 stainless automatic pistol from the holster inside his jacket, he pointed it at Ichigo.

"NOOO!" Orihime pushed Ichigo and herself inside the elevator that was still open. They fell to the floor. She kicked him so he could roll to the side, and she crawled to the other side.

Two shots were fired.

"Oi bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow shouted.

Orihime stood up on the other side of the elevator and pushed all the buttons just so the door could close.

Ichigo standing on the other side of the elevator, pulled out his own 45 caliber pistol. Peeking out and trying to see where Grimmjow was, he pulled back the chamber and ready his gun to aim.

"Ichigo what the hell!" Orihime shouted.

He pointed at Grimmjow and shot twice. The first shot missing him and hitting the glass door behind him, and the second shot grazing his shoulder.

After hearing a cry out, the elevator door closed.

Another shot was heard, and Orihime screamed. Ichigo panicked and faced her.

"Were you hit?" he asked out in desperation.

Grabbing her hair, she shook her head. "No," sliding to the floor, she looked up at him. "Why do you have a gun?"

Ichigo pulled out the magazine checking his bullets.

"When you were gone, I got some practice in. But my reasoning is simple," he slapped the magazine back in and pulled the chamber again. "I got this gun so I can protect you." Looking at her, "I told you I would destroy him before he can have you." The elevator doors opened on the second floor. "Let's go. We gotta get out of here."

Orihime stood up and stood behind Ichigo.

He pointed his gun out of the elevator; pointing it in every direction, scooping the area.

"It's a good thing everyone went home," he whispered.

"No, the cleaners are still here."

Ichigo looked back at her. He noticed her form was trembling. "Orihime calm down, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You sure about that shit bag?"

They both turned to Grimmjow who was standing by the fire exit. Ichigo pointed his gun at him.

How did they not hear the alarm?

"My good old comrade Nelliel has this place locked down, so don't even think about escaping Kurosaki." Moving away from the exit he also had his gun pointed at Ichigo. "Let her go and die like a man. And last time I checked, she doesn't belong to you." Grimmjow smirked. "She's our pet."

Ichigo frowned. "She doesn't belong to you or that bastard Aizen."

"You sure about that?"

They all turned to the deep voice walking off the other elevator.

Why the fuck weren't the hearing sounds to alert them?

"You," Ichigo growled. Orihime hid herself further behind him.

"Now isn't this surprising." Turning towards Grimmjow, Aizen spoke with Ulquiorra behind him with his own 22 caliber raised at Ichigo. "I specifically told you to handle this."

"Don't you see me handling it?" Grimmjow growled in frustration.

"Obviously you're not handling it if you're bleeding and he's still alive, not bleeding."

Grimmjow clicked his tongue looking at his flesh wound. "Yeah I know. But you're pregnant fiancé just keeps getting in the way."

"Pregnant?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Aizen took a step closer to the three people. Ichigo moved his gun back and forth between Aizen, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as his other hand pushed Orihime back.

"Yes, my fiancé is pregnant with child. It could be mine. Or it could be Ulquiorra's."

"The baby is not yours." All eyes turned to the woman; besides Ichigo who was too busy concentrating on the enemies before him. "Sōsuke, you know damn well this is not your baby. You told me just this morning to get rid of it because the baby is part of Ichigo."

Ichigo whipped his head around to look at Orihime. "You're pregnant with my baby?"

A shot was fired.

Orihime screamed. The glass window behind them shattered.

Ichigo whipped his head back towards the three men before him.

"Pay attention Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said. "That woman is a whore. She slept with three men in this very area we are standing in." Ichigo's eyes widen. "We don't know whose baby it is."

"She didn't fuck me yet, but when she does it'll be a family fuck fest," Grimmjow laughed.

Orihime shook her head. "Bullshit!" Ichigo yelled. "You expect me to believe that. Yea, I know Orihime is your ex-girlfriend but that doesn't mean shit now."

"Ha! Kurosaki is ballsy and possessive. I think it's adorable." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Ichigo…" Orihime whispered.

"It doesn't matter now, because when we get married, that baby will be long gone." Aizen said.

Ichigo growled. "You really think I'm going to let you marry her while I'm still alive."

"Hmm great choice of words," Aizen smiled. "Explains the very reason why we're here. Kill him."

Ichigo pointed his gun ready to shoot Aizen, but was pulled down. He felt Orihime wrap her arms around his waist as they fell from the window out on the street.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo heard Grimmjow yell out.

While falling Ichigo wrapped his arms around Orihime, moving her on top of him as they descended out the building to a park car. Still facing the three men as they watched the two fall, Ichigo fired his weapon. But before he could see if he hit any of them he blacked out.

Orihime raised her head as they laid on top of a car that stopped their fall. People screamed as they looked at the two on the car. Some people walked up to her.

"Ma'am are you alright?"

"Someone call for an ambulance!"

She then heard shots being fired in her direction.

The bystanders then scattered after hearing their life was in danger.

Grabbing Ichigo's weapon, Orihime turned to face the three men standing on the second floor. She held the gun with two hands and fired. She felt her shoulder blade push back, making her cry out in pain.

Why was it so hard to fire a gun?

The men tucked back into the building.

Orihime quickly jumped off the car, and grabbed Ichigo's limp form. Dragging him off the damaged car, she shifted his arm to drape over her form making him to lean on her as she walked away.

Noticing his car a few feet away, she quickly; or least tried to with her stilettos, drag him to the car.

Pressing him against the passenger side of the car, Orihime searched his pockets for his car keys.

Finally pulling them out, she unlocked the door and pushed him inside.

Not bothering to buckle Ichigo's seatbelt, she ran around the car to the driver's side and pulled the door open.

"Orihime!" she jumped hearing her name. She turned and saw the three men in front of the building. Still clutching Ichigo's gun, she raised it pointing it at them.

"Don't you dare come near me!" Aizen walked towards her. "Stop, or I swear I'll shoot!"

"You're not going to shoot me." Ulquiorra walked up beside him with his gun still drawn.

Orihime started to shake.

They're not going to take her away again. They're not going to take Ichigo away from her either.

"Let me warn you Orihime, if you go with him. I _will_ ruin you." She shivered. "Now, don't make the wrong move and put the gun down so we can go."

"Lower your gun first." Aizen turned towards Ulquiorra, nodding his head. He lowered his gun and waited patiently beside his father.

Orihime lowered her gun slowly.

_Don't!_

Her mind screamed at her.

Raising it again she fired three shots. One hitting Aizen in the leg and the other two hitting Ulquiorra in the chest and arm.

Panicking as both men fell to the ground crying out in agony, Orihime slid in the car with the gun still pointed, she push the key inside and started the car.

Putting the car in drive, Orihime pulled off into ongoing traffic making the tires screech.

* * *

><p>Ichigo open his eyes, looking at street lights pass quickly by. Sitting up, he turned and saw the most heartbreaking scene.<p>

Orihime had both hands on the steering wheel, one clutching his gun. Tears were falling from her eyes and she kept mumbling incoherent words as she pushed 110 mph in his Infiniti.

"Orihime?" he whispered.

Snapping her head towards him, he felt his heart drop. Her face was red from crying and she began to tremble.

"I'm going to need you to slow down and pull over." Shaking her head, she cried out loud.

"I can't. I'm going to go to jail for murder!" The car swerved as she shook her head.

"Orihime stop the car!" Ichigo grabbed his seatbelt, pulling it and forcing it on.

Focusing, and straightening the car, Orihime pulled over to the side of the high way.

She unbuckled her seat belt and threw the door open. Ichigo unbuckling his own, ran out of the car chasing after her.

He ran over to her. She stumbled to the ground. She kicked off her stilettos while crying out in frustration.

Standing over her, he bent down and touched her head. She pulled away.

"Orihime, what the hell happened?" Ichigo asked. He looked over her form, her hand still clenching the gun. "Give me the gun Hime."

She shook her head.

"Give it to me, before you hurt yourself." She gripped the gun, before tossing it away on the other side of her fallen body.

Ichigo watch the gun land in the dirt. Turning to face her again, he touched her again. This time she shook from the touch.

"Tell me what happen. And how the hell did we end up all the way out here?" he looked around. She continued to cry. "I mean all I remember is falling out of the building and after that nothing." He faced her again.

Sniffing, Orihime spoke. "You blacked out when we landed." Wiping the snot that was building up at the top of her lip. "And they tried to take me away from you again. But I didn't go this time. I fought back. And… and … and I shot them."

"Who?" Ichigo questioned.

"…Sōsuke and Ulquiorra."

"Okay." Orihime trembled.

"I think their dead. They both fell and I think they weren't moving, but my hands… they shot someone." Shaking her head. "No, I shot two people in cold bloody murder."

"It was self-defense, so it's okay Orihime." He said in a soothing tone.

"No it's not!" Orihime screeched. "I shoot two people in the street. People know I did it, but they don't know the reason. And it wasn't self-defense. They didn't have a gun pointing at me. Ulquiorra lowered it-"

"But he was still armed and dangerous, so I say its okay. You saved me Orihime and I'm forever grateful."

"You are?" she asked as tears started falling from her eyes again.

"Yeah." He pulled her close to his chest as she cried desperately holding on to him.

They sat there on the side of the road desperately trying to soothe each other.

* * *

><p>Ichigo drove down the deserted high way. He looked over at the sleeping Orihime.<p>

Clenching his fist, he pressed his navigator system.

"Call Kisuke Urahara."

A few rings and a tired voice answered.

"Hello."

"We got a problem."

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kisuke yawned. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I don't give a shit! That motherfucker tried to kill us!" Sensing Orihime stirring, he whispered. "How much longer until we can take that piece of shit down."

Kisuke shuffled some things around.

"Detective Yoruichi and I don't really have much to go on yet, but if he attempted murder on you both then it's a start." There was a pause along with some background noise and a small whisper. "What the hell. Ichigo what the hell happened?"

"What now?" Ichigo growled.

"It's all over the news that Sōsuke and his son has been shot. He's fine just a through and through but his son Ulquiorra isn't looking to good. They're saying he's in critical condition."

"Good," Ichigo slammed his fist against the steering wheel, "that motherfucker deserves to die for what he did to Orihime."

"But that's a murder charge on you."

"I didn't shoot him!"

"Then who did?"

Silence.

"I did." Ichigo turned his head, looking at a sad face Orihime.

"Is that Ms. In-

"I gotta go Kisuke."

"He-"

Ichigo hung up.

"Don't say anything." Ichigo said. Facing the road ahead. The car phone rang. Orihime pushed the answer button. "Orihime!"

"Ichigo!"

"Renji?"

"You sick bastard, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About yours and Ms. Inoue's sex tape or whatever you call it, but she's…."

"Sex tape?" Ichigo turned to face Orihime. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish begging to be back in water.

"I mean she's going in with… hold up! Motherfucker, that's not even you!" Renji shouted. "It's that guy that got shot in front of her company." Ichigo faced the road again.

"Aizen?"

"No no no, the other guy. His kid."

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah man. The media is having a field day. They're saying she shot that rich Aizen guy and his son because of the sex tape being leaked out." Ichigo turned back to face Orihime. He narrowed his eyes as it took in her pale frighten face drained of any color that was left.

"And you know the crazy part of this fiasco," Renji cut in. "Your crazy ex Senna leaked it! Isn't that some shit."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>:

**Well…**

**Thanks! See you soon.**

**Drop a review.**


End file.
